


A new journey

by chemeli88



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemeli88/pseuds/chemeli88
Summary: India made another choice. As she and Charlie embarks on this new life together, will she embrace it? Regret it?
Relationships: Charlie Stoker/India Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

After being on the road for a couple of hours,, they picked the first hotel they saw. There was a shyness in their hesitancy when the clerk asked them if they wanted one or two beds for the room. Charlie smiled at her and assured her that two beds would be fine. India hadnt even thought about it up until this point so she was glad that he took charge of things. He probably had planned this for....well since his period in the asylum, she realized. He had all the time in the world to think.....

And according to the number of letters he wrote to her, he had spent most of his time thinking about her.

A thrill passed through her. She wasnt afraid of him, she knew he would never hurt her. 

Everything about him exhilarated her. He knew her, understood her like no one else in her life could. 

Because they were the same. 

-come on India.

With a quick nod to the clerk, he took both their luggage and stepped in the direction of the elevator. It was a modern hotel, hidden in between restaurants and appartment complex. India wondered briefly how he got the money to pay for the room...was it the inheritance her brother gave him? He never mentionned the details, just the fact that he seemed to have everything under control was enough for her. She knew how thorough with details he could be.

The elevator emitted a small ´ding' and they were on their floor, marching towards their room. Charlie stopped in front of the room 327 and unlocked it. He entered and held the door for her to enter. 

India entered slowly and went to sit on the bed near the window. It was a very simple room, such as hotel rooms were,, basic art on the wall, a wardrobe and a safe for the valuables and two very neat, well made beds. 

Charlie dropped her luggage in front of her bed and smiled at her. 

-How does it feel?

She looked at him.

-What?  
-. To be on your own. To be on the run. Pick whichever.  
-It feels like i’m not gonna see my mother for a very long time.  
-are you sad about that?  
-no. I dont think she liked me very much anyway. 

Charlie's eyes twinkled.

He dropped his bag on the floor and dropped on one knee to open it, rummaging briefly through it until he got what he was looking for. Looking at India through his eyelashes, he stood up and went to sit next to her. 

He was holding documents and two different set of relied papers that looked like...

-...Passports?  
-Yes. we cant have the police chasing us wherever we go. This is our freedom India. I planned this for a very long time. 

She opened the documents and let out a small breath. Birth certificate, passport, security number, even a....driving license?

-I dont drive. I never learned how.  
-You will, he says with a smile. 

India looked at him and Charlie’s eyes darkened as her eyes settled on his lips. The fact that he was her uncle seemed like a detail after what they had shared and now knew of each other. 

A moment passed and an understanding fell on them both as they looked at each other. Charlie was the one to make the first move. She watched him as he slowly leaned into her, deliberately holding himself back to give her the time to move away if she chose. She didn’t. But when he came close to her lips, a thought came to her and she stepped back slightly to look at him meaningfully..  
-not like her.  
He looked at her and smiled as if she had told the funniest joke and when he pressed his lips against hers, her world opened up as she welcomed it, accepting this new level of intimacy. 

India’s doubts were soon soothed and then completely faded into oblivion the moment theirs lips touched. The kiss with her mother paled in comparison. When he had been stiff and cold and calculated with her, Charlie’s touch was now deliberately gentle, genuine and full of devotion.   
Like swimmers discovering new waters, they were tentatively exploring each other, not even daring to deepen the kiss, aware of the significance of the moment and scared to spoil it . Voluntarily seeking the touch of someone was still new for them. Charlie had been the one who had initiated it in the beginning, striking a fire within her that had never stopped burning. It felt like a lifetime away after all that had happened but she still remembered his body pressed against hers as they played on the piano in the living room. That had been her first revelation. Then his hands, soft as silk on her skin as he slipped her feet into her new high heels, his hand holding hers as he helped her regain her balance. With him, she was learning how to be herself, no longer feeling like an alien out of this world. 

The kiss spoke volumes. Of what was hidden and not yet said, of what was to come. Of what they both wanted from each other. 

After awhile they separated and looked in awe at one another. India knew from his letters that he shared the same aversion for human contact as her. And yet, he didnt seem to have any problem getting close to her. 

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Charlie’s mouth ticked in annoyance, but India simply smiled, amused. She laid back and watched him as he went to open the door. It was room service, enquiring if everything was at their convenience. Charlie briefly answered and closed the door on the help. 

Charlie walked back into the room and sat on his bed, the look of annoyance still on his face.  
India opened the drawer next to her bed and took out a Do not disturb notice that she showed to Charlie.   
-for next time, she said with a smile.  
-good thinking, he said, watching her.  
-So what happens now?, India asked. She didn’t want to discuss what had happened just yet.   
-We lay low for a few days. let them search for us. let them think we're gonna slip and make mistakes. Then we decide what to do, where to go. We dont have to take a decision right now, but we have options.   
-what are they?   
-Richard bought me an apartment in New York. We could go there for awhile. Or rent our way through places and travel. Maybe even buy a house somewhere at some point.   
-Can we afford it?  
-Your grand parents left me a large sum of money. I suppose you have some too. We’ll be comfortable for awhile.  
She wasnt surprised. She guessed it had something to do with the inheritance but she was glad to not be in the dark anymore.   
-and when we runs out?  
-we do what the rest of the world does. Work.   
India thought about the money invested for her to go to college. There was no way she could have access to the money now, not with her mother knowing...who she was. She'll have to make with low income jobs, there was no turning back now or she'd end up in jail. The way that cop was talking to them on the highway let her know that maybe they didnt cover their tracks well enough when killing the teenager. And she did murder the cop afterward...not burying him...  
Her conflict must have shown in her eyes because Charlie was suddenly on his knees in front of her, his hands brushing the sides of her thighs.   
-They'll not find us. I wont let anyone come between us.  
Normally she would have loathed the contact but this was different. It had nothing to do with the patronizing pats on the back of her mother or the moist, uncomfortable embrace of the other members of her family. This was intimate and felt as natural as if he had knew her his whole life. And in a way, he did.   
Most of the time though, he only had to touch her, brushed by her even and she felt herself ignite.   
India wasn’t completely reassured by his words, but she knew that for the time being they were safe.   
Charlie looked at her, pleased to see her face losing some tension.  
-do you think my mother will tell on us?  
-. If she cares for you, she won’t.  
India wasn’t so sure about that but she didn’t say anything.  
-i’m glad you didnt kill her.   
-You would have killed me if I had.  
Time seemed to stand still as she studied him. She then brought her face closer to him and kissed him tentatively, feeling her hands clench with a fierce urge to touch him. He eagerly kissed back, pressing himself against her. The kiss grew in intensity and India could feel her desire building in her loins. Soon enough she was out of breath, holding her (uncle yes but was he her friend? lover? partner?) between her legs tightly, not quite remembering when exactly she had put her hands on him, actually touching him for the first time.   
They were getting to know each other just like teenagers discovering their sexuality. But there was nothing innocent or clumsy about Charlie’s tongue prowling in her mouth or about the way his hands were stroking her breasts under her top. She remembered, not so long ago, these same hands on her mother's body and the look on his face as he caught her watching them, knowing, wanting her to be a witness. It had woken something in her and like a fool she had run right into Whip’s arms, desperate to feel by proxy what her uncle had been doing to her mother. She knew it had all been an act. He had been working on seducing Evelyn to be able to stay longer amongst them and to get to her. And it had worked. She knew how manipulative that made him but she didn’t care. Because deep down everything he did was because he cared for her.  
He had never put on an act for her sake. He had wanted her to know who he was from the very beginning: a master chameleon scheming his way into people’s heart.   
She was instinctively pulling him towards her, when he suddenly stood up and pushed her on the bed, covering her body with his own. His eyes were dark with desire and yet he was looking at her with intent, like he knew something she didn’t.   
-just tell me when, he whispered in her ear, his hardness pushing into her while he was feeling her body up, kissing, biting her neck, driving her crazy.  
She opened herself up to him, her hands gripping his back to get him even closer while his tongue and mouth worshipped her ear and suddenly it was too much.   
He knew. God knew how but he knew before she did herself.  
-stop, she whispered when she couldn’t take anymore.   
Slowly he pulled himself off of her and lay beside her on the bed. For several minutes, neither one talked, enjoying the moment and not wanting to spoil it.   
-you knew, she said after a minute. You chose the twins room.  
-I didn’t expect anything to happen this soon. I knew we’d need time, he replied without looking at her.   
-you almost sound like a gentleman.  
-I know how to play the part, he said with a small smirk.  
He did. Very well. He has had everyone fooled and eating in his hand. Except her. He had to earn her trust. Good thing he always was truthful with her.  
-Is that how you survived Crawford?  
He turned around to look at her.  
-How do you know about Crawford?, he asked, visibly shaken.  
-I found the letters you sent me. They were all stamped with the Crawford’s official signature.   
-I haven’t thought about that, he said, slowly regaining his composure.  
He looked at her both hesitantly and defiantly.  
-does it bother you?  
-it did at first. I almost called the police on you.  
-but you didn’t. Why?  
-I’m not sure, she simply said. And she wasn’t lying.   
She also knew that if she did know about the reason, she wouldn’t tell him. She wasn’t ready to make that kind of confidence to him.   
He smiled of gratitude and relief.  
-I thought I was alone for the longest time...i had no purpose, no goals. I lived in the dark and I learned to be fine with it.. And then your dad had you and everything changed.   
A silence passed between them as India absorbed his words.  
-how did you know about me?  
\- through Mrs Mcgarrick. I watched you grow up with the pictures and the stories she brought me...she’s the one who helped me with your gifts every birthday. She loved to keep me informed of your progress and when you began to advance in age… i knew then that you were different.  
\- how?  
His eyes lost their focus as he remembered the past.  
-You didn’t like to talk. You didn’t make friends. You just listened and watched everything around you, very intently. You were lost for hours in details that made no sense to others. And you listened to things no one else but you could hear. Smelt things that apparently had no smells. You were already hunting India. Thats how i knew. Before your parents ever did.   
-i think my father knew, she murmured.   
-how? he asked with curiosity.  
-he taught me to hunt. to focus myself. He used to look at me strangely sometimes, after i'd killed....i never realized why until now, she said, feeling like her world was opening up.  
-that’s why he didn’t want us to meet, Charlie realized. He didn’t want you to understand who you were.  
-if he knew, why didn’t he sent me to Crawford with you?  
-you hadn’t killed anyone yet, he said, his eyes intensely bright.  
Charlie's expression changed suddenly as he focused intently on her.  
-how did it make you feel?  
India looked back at him studiously. They had never talked about it before.  
-It felt…good, she advanced. Better than good. , she added slowly, meaningfully.  
Charlie’s eyes darkened with undeniable lust and desire grew deep in her belly in response, making her short of breath. Violence was a trigger deeply connected to sexuality for both of them. Charlie had wanted her to understand that for a very long time.  
Now that she did, It made him want her even more. But she wasn’t ready yet. Her body was opening itself up to the possibilities of what it could do and based on their make out session just some moment before, he knew that sex was an experience she couldn’t handle just yet.  
He reluctantly stepped back and got himself under control.   
India noticed the change and frowned slightly, expecting a totally different outcome.  
-I need…to take care of something, he said with a neutral voice. I wont be long.  
She nodded slightly at him as he took off towards the bathroom.  
With a sigh, she reclined back on the bed and looked outside. It was evening, the sun was beginning to disappear behind the buildings and from what she could see of it the sky was a deep shade of orange blending into a red colour.   
She sat up and reached for her bag, from which she pulled her night clothes. She could hear the water running in the bathroom and so she knew it was safe for her to change.   
A moan coming from the bathroom stopped her in her tracks. For a moment, all she could do was stand still and listen, but nothing came next. Warily, she started to change, not wanting to be caught in a compromising position. Not long after, she heard him turning the water off. India resumed her position on the bed, not even bothering to pretend she was busy with something...There was no need to pretend, he would see right through her.  
He got out of the bathroom shirtless, wearing only his pants with no belt. She averted her eyes to stop herself from staring. He was a very good looking man.  
He smiled and laid back on his bed with a sigh. She didn’t mention what she had heard. After all it was none of her business.  
They laid still on their side of the room, not talking, not moving, not watching anything in particular. It was like they were suspended in time. Ordinary people would have found the situation upsetting or uncomfortable. But they weren’t ordinary people.  
It was still a mystery how no one they met had noticed how similar they physically were. It had been a striking revelation when she had met Charlie for the first time because as much as he looks like her father, he also shared a lot of physical traits with her. And none were as revealing as their green eye colour. Both hers and his were almost identical. Nobody could deny they were from the same family.   
The only difference laid with their expression : as hers reflected a sharp intellect hidden under the disguise of boredom, his had a vibrant and radiant look to him , attentive to his environment.  
Charlie decided to take the remote and turned on the tv, flipping absentmindedly through the channels until he found remotely interesting. There was a movie. The story seemed insipid, but it was either that or news channels and porn.   
They both watched, half their minds miles away from what was happening on the screen.   
Something changed. The music, the tempo, the changing scenes, a scream.  
Someone was being chased.  
One of the actor was holding a butcher knife and he was creeping along in the dark of a very old house. His prey was hiding in a closet in one of the bedrooms, her hands on her mouth to muffle her breathing. The next scene followed the murderer, intent on his chase to find her.   
-he doesnt even try to be quiet, Charlie said softly, eyes riveting on the screen.   
India didnt say a word, letting the scene unfold itself on the tv.   
-what would you do India?, he murmured as the hunter opened the door of the room the girl was hiding in.   
-I would wait and hide. Make her think she’s safe, India said quietly. Then I would make my move.  
Charlie was very still, listening, his heartbeat pounding fast in his chest.  
The murderer had found her. She screamed and tried going past him but he got a grip of her hair that he was clenching tightly. With a maniac grin, he pressed his blade against her throat, fake blood splurging out of the wound like a fountain. The credits closed in on him driving off without a care in the world.   
The irony of the story being similar to their own wasn’t wasted on them. India glanced at him. He had turned off the tv and was looking straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought.  
She got up from the bed and approached him, her bare feet catching the damp spots from his shower on the carpet.   
He looked up at her and they looked at each other for a moment, aware of the threshold they were about to cross.   
Quietly, he shifted sideways to make her some room, his eyes never leaving hers.   
She slowly laid down on the bed and curled up next to him. He smelled fresh and vivid this close to her and his whole aroma filled her senses. His stomach was firm under her hand and she could feel the effect of her touch rippling through him like small shockwaves of electricity.  
India marvelled at the novelty of being touched and not being repulsed by it. She wondered if he felt the same.   
They looked into each other’s eyes without saying a word. She almost felt intimidated by his proximity. Without the excuse of kissing and the distraction of talking, all that was left was the undeniable magnetic pull between them, a tension that had been there from the beginning.   
-not so bad, is it?  
She looked at him questioningly. He looked down on her hand resting on his stomach.  
She gave him a small smile as she considered his question. He had a way of making her comfortable without even trying.  
-it feels strange. In a good way, she added when he raised his eyebrows.   
-I know what you mean. Its hard to describe.  
-Is it how other people feel? It can’t be.  
-I doubt it.   
-did Crawford knew about you? When they tested you?  
-I don’t think they were aware. Their questions were never related to my nature.  
-How was it, being at Crawford? Growing up there?  
-I had sessions with Madame Jacquin every few weeks. She was a private teacher and I learned practically everything I know from her. Other than that, some of us were allowed out in the yard for exercise and fresh air. I had been there longer than anyone else and I was known for my good behaviour. They practically let me do anything that i wanted. So i talked to a few others to pass the time.   
-did you meet anyone?, she asked instead of the real question she had in mind.  
-none that deserved my attention, he said staring at her.  
She felt herself blush under his gaze but maintained eye contact on self control alone.   
-Those letters you wrote me… why did you lie in them?  
-I never wanted you to see me as your crazy uncle Charlie. I thought writing stories and describing places around the world would be more interesting, especially when you were a child.. Other than that,, everything i wrote to you was true.  
-i’ll call you out on that.  
-you do that, he said with a smirk.   
A moment passed as they looked at each other.  
-you chose my 18th birthday to come out. why not before?  
-You were still finding out who you are. At 18 you’re an adult with a mind of your own. I thought it would be appropriate time for us to meet.  
India's expression was unfathomable as she scrutinized him.   
He simply smiled, neither refuting or acknowledging what he was implying.  
She had so many more questions but it felt too soon to ask him.   
-I guess it was a good timing. I couldn’t live with my mother anymore. I had to leave one way or another.  
-i’m glad that everything worked out in the end, he said with a smile.  
India was about to smile back when a yawn came over her and ruined the moment. She looked at him, expecting to be teased but he just grinned back.  
-I guess the day is catching up with you.  
-I guess so. Running away is exhausting.  
-it won’t always be this way.   
Charlie reached out and gently played with a strand of her hair.  
-at some point, people will move on like they always do. And we’ll be free.  
-can’t wait, she said, her eyes closing by themselves.   
Charlie grinned and turned over on his back, closing his eyes.  
India’s hand lingered.

He didnt noticed when she slipped out of the bed later that night. Everything was silent as she walked towards her bed, taking a small pair of scissors from her bag. Gripping it firmly, she walked back towards him slowly and straddled him. With anticipation, she put the tip of the scissors against her uncle’s throat, feeling his steady pulse as she put her hand on his neck. She knew the exact moment he woke and pressed the scissors more firmly as a warning. He laid very still, eyes opened widely in the darkness, and she could practically feel his surprise at this unexpected way of waking.   
But he was clever, and patient. His survival instinct was higher than the average man and it didn’t took him long to figure out the cause of the situation. He knew and understood her motive, because he, most of all, knew her.   
The moment of surprise a thing of the past, he waited for her to make a move. When she didn’t, he calmed down and quickly evaluated his options.   
He began to talk, as smooth and assured as if he was holding the scissors himself.  
-interesting choice, a pair of scissors, he murmured in the darkness. Its plain, ordinary. You can hide it in plain sight. Not like your rifle. Too noticeable.   
India pressed the scissor more firmly against his skin and Charlie hissed as a trickle of blood ran down his neck. Goosebumps emerged on her skin, adrenaline rushed into her head and spread into her belly, muscles contracting on her inner thighs as temperature seemed to rise inside and around her.   
A car drove by and its lights illuminated the room for just a second, time enough for India to witness the impassionate expression on her uncle’s face, ready for anything and everything.   
-slicing a throat open is something special, he whispered as if his life wasnt in danger. Its a very intimate act…and messy. Imagine India, 6 liters of blood pouring slowly out of someone. Its quite a rush.  
India was listening, captivated. Her back was getting cramped and her right arm numb with how tight she was holding her weapon, but she couldnt give in. Not while her grief for her father and her devotion for his brother were both so tightly entwined, she couldnt decide which one was more important to her. She couldnt decide so she’d let him decide his fate, she had thought. Let him plead for his life.   
But he wasnt pleading or begging, was he? It sounded like he was cheering her on.  
-are you enjoying this? She asked with a trembling voice.  
-i know you are, her uncle murmured.  
His move was sudden and unexpected. Taking her by surprise, he overpowered her, taking both her wrists and switching their positions on the bed, pinning her underneath him.  
-I know you loved your father. I loved him too. I worshipped him. He was my big brother. I didnt want to kill him India. But he wanted to keep us apart.  
She wanted to struggle but the biggest part of her couldn’t help but listen.   
\- I could have denied it, he murmured above her. I could have chosen to lie to your face and we would have lived happily ever after until we both got old and senile.   
She tried to knee him in the groin but his legs were on top of her. He also took great care to stay clear of the scissors she still held in her hand.  
-i didnt. I wanted to be honest with you. Even if you hate me…know that everything i did was for you.  
-You couldnt lie because i figured you out. My father was the only one there for me and you took him away.  
-he was there for you because he was scared of you. Just like he was of me. .He wanted to restrain you from becoming who you are. From knowing your own blood. Would you have made the sacrifice of turning your back on your true nature for him? Knowing what you’d lose?  
His words slowly made their way behind her anger and her grief. She didnt know if she could ever forgive him. But knowing him was the best thing that had ever happened to her. And knowing her dad wanted to prevent them to meet and let her connect with a part of herself she couldnt have figured out by herself, made her reflect. A shadow passed over her features that Charlie couldnt see, but as always, seemed to sense.   
-I really wanted to kill you, she whispered in the dark.   
He took the scissors from her hand. She didnt resist.   
-i know, he replied simply.   
She watched him as he got up and put the scissors on the table besides the beds. He then went to lie on the other bed, giving her space. For a while she watched him vacantly look at nothing as he just kept on breathing, not even caring about the wound on his neck.  
She didnt think she could sleep tonight, not with everything that had happened and the adrenaline still running through her veins. Still, she pushed herself against the pillows on the headboard and remained still as a corpse, waiting for nothing to happen.  
She was having a hard time, thinking hard about the things he had just said. Because apart from them, she was hearing those he wasn’t spelling out. He had said that he didn’t want to kill her father, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy killing him. She remembered the daring glee in his eyes when he had told her what had happened that day and it was partly why she had slapped him.   
Now that she had the chance to avenge her father, she had come to realize that she couldn’t do it. She understood Charlie and where he was coming from., She just couldn’t hate him for what he had done. But she couldn’t forgive him either.  
-India.  
-yes?  
-are you changing your mind about New York?  
-no, why spoil a good plan?  
She watched as Charlie’s face softened and a small smile draw itself on his lips.  
They then listened in silence in the darkness to the highway traffic outside, waiting for an epiphany that wouldnt come.


	2. Diving under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new beginnings...exploration...discoveries....

They stayed in the motel for three more nights before moving on.. New York was waiting for them and India was thrilled to make the journey. They were traveling in Charlie’s convertible and he was the one behind the wheel with a smile on his face. He had lowered the roof for them to enjoy the wind on their faces. Charlie seemed pleased. After what had happened last night, he was enjoying this moment of truce and out of respect for her, he had chosen not to wear her father’s sunglasses.  
It was the beginning of something new and exciting, something where danger was lurking in the corners. India couldnt wait for her new life to begin.

Her father had bought an appartment in New York for the time when Charlie would come out of Crawford. It was conveniently rent free so he wouldnt have to bother with a landlord, just neighbors. Her father had never mentioned him once, never gave her the letters her uncle wrote her. India could have resented him for it, but she understood that he did everything in his power to protect her...even if it was from herself. But didnt he not know, deep down, that she would have figured herself out eventually? That darkness was in her blood. It was an integral part of who she was. It was impossible to run away from that. There were no pills, no treatment for what she and Charlie had...his failed institutionalization was concrete proof of that.  
Would her father be disappointed in her? Would it have even make a difference other than breaking her heart?  
Had Charlie done the right thing after all?

The first thing she noticed about New York was the smell. Pollution and gasoline and food from the outdoor vendors on the streets, putrid odours coming from the alleyways, cigarettes from restaurants and always a trace of sweat wherever they went. The air was buzzing with people always coming and going, the perfect place to pass incognito in a city famous for its anonymity.  
Charlie drove in front of a series of identical buildings before finding a parking spot.  
-is it here?  
-i just have to talk to someone. It wont take long.  
He turned off the ignition before going out of the car and going towards one of the house. He rung the doorbell and someone let him in.  
India fumbled with the button of the radio, trying to find a station with some music on it. All that there was was talking shows about the latest baseball game and politics. She turned it off.  
With a bored sigh, she turned her head towards the alleyway. It was across the street and from where she was sitting, she could see several homeless persons sitting on the wall with sleeping bags. A huge garbage container was in front of them and even from a distance, India could detect its smell. But that wasnt was got her attention.  
A man in rags was looking straight at her, smiling crookedly. She frowned in his direction and his smile widened. He mouthed something at her and at first she didnt understood. Then he repeated himself.  
-i know who you are.  
India looked at the house Charlie was in and wondered how much longer he would be.  
The homeless man kept staring at her, just as if he did know her.  
They had just arrived in New York. Were they already in trouble?  
India had to make sure.  
She got out of the car and crossed the street without paying attention if cars were coming her way. The homeless man jumped up in joy and went further back in the alleyway, behind the garbage container. India only glanced at the people sitting against the wall before following him. She had brought her purse with her and inside it was an exacto knife she was planning to use if anything were to happen.  
She found the man in front of a door, shaking with excitement. He appeared to be mentally ill because he kept talking to himself. Therefore, not a big threat.  
-what do you want? She asked, bringing her purse closer.  
-The man pointed at her purse and giggled.  
-money? Thats it?  
-give me all you got, he said as he pulled out a rusty knife from somewhere inside his jacket.  
New York was seemingly very different than her small town.  
The danger of the situation increased India’s adrenaline and she became still and focused as her natural instincts kicked in. She heard the wings of a pigeon flapping nearby on the roof Then she heard the water dropping from a cooling machine on the second floor of the building. Right after it was the sound of footsteps coming from behind her who distracted her as she grabbed her knife from her purse. The other homeless people had seemingly run away at the sight of trouble.  
She realized they were now alone.  
The homeless man grinned as he saw the knife she was holding. She was annoyed with herself about her decision of coming here. She could have stayed in the car and none of this would have happened.  
The man advanced on her without warning and tried to cut her. India moved out of the way by pure reflexes and backed down towards the street. Towards safety.  
The man was having none of that and moved again, but this time India saw an opening and cut him on the lower arm. He shouts out and angrily advanced on her again. She skipped by him, cutting him on the leg this time and turned around. This wasnt good though. This time, he was in her way and she was the one further in the alley.  
-you…you bitch!  
-let me go.  
He shook his head negatively, an angered look in his eyes.  
-let me go or its gonna get worse for you.  
The man laughed and was about to make his next move, when a shadow came from behind the container, punching him in the back of the head. The man fell down in agony, holding his head in his hands.  
Charlie sidestepped him and looked at India with glee.  
-how do you want to do this?  
India looked at the man in pain and relief flooded over her. She was safe.  
Charlie looked at her, holding the man’s knife tainted with blood.  
He was beginning to recover, trying to held himself up. They had to act fast.  
Charlie undid his belt and took it out from his waist, strapping the man’s arms like she saw him do it with Whip. The man opened his eyes and in panic, started shouting for help. Charlie punched him again and again until the man’s head started lulling around like a bubblehead. He then came behind him to held him in place and looked at India with a grin. He was offering her a gift.  
-do you remember what i said about cutting throats? He asked as his eyes darkened.  
-yes, she breathed in anticipation.  
\- take your time, you dont have to rush it. It’s the same thing as cutting through warm butter.  
She dropped on her knees in front of the man and looked at Charlie questioningly.  
-I’m fine. Just dont get yourself dirty.  
India held the knife to the man’s throat, just below his jaw and applied pressure. The knife sliced in just as Charlie said it would and with fascination, she cut open a bloody smile under the man’s chin. He struggled against Charlie, but he was too weak from the punches to resist and India stared mesmerized as the blood came poring out of his throat, his body becoming limp and lifeless.  
India wiped the knife’s blood on her skirt as a mixed feeling of satisfaction and deep peace came over her. Charlie’s eyes reflected the same thing and he focused his attention on her when she came around to contemplate the body. She turned her eyes toward Charlie and what she saw in his eyes made her blood boil hot. She realized that they had killed as a team.  
-now that’s what I call a good afternoon, Charlie said, looking at her proudly.  
There was still time to run before getting caught but all India could do was stare at the slow progress of the blood pouring out off the body, a distinct odour of iron permeating the air and giving her goosebumps. Charlie got close to her, eyes alight with a satisfaction that matched her own and she marvelled again at how fine she was with all this. Death would follow them wherever they went, it was meant to happen...and it would happen again.  
-India.  
Her blood spoke louder than logic and reason. India turned towards him and kissed him, pressing her body against him, demanding a response.. Charlie leaned into her, still aware of their surroundings, but when India bit into his lip, all hell broke loose. His hands holding her close against him, he pushed her against the nearest wall, the smell of putrid decomposition of the dumpster enveloping them. This wasn’t romantic. This was rushed, need and violence all combined. Charlie’s touch was not gentle as he grabbed her leg and put it around his waist.  
The habit India had of wearing skirts was a blessing on this occasion, for it was real easy for him to bend down and pushed her panties aside. India was already working on his fly and soon enough he was free of restrictions, hot and pulsing in her hand as she tentatively stroked him, familiarizing herself with his shape and the soft texture of his skin. She had never done it before but she knew how things worked and as she gripped him in a particularly painful way, he groaned and pushed himself against her.  
There were no questions, no cliched « are you sure » spoiling the moment, as he placed himself against her opening and pushed into her, breaking her hymen.  
He was much bigger than she had anticipated. She flinched. She couldn’t help herself.. And she had expected the pain, yes, but she couldn’t have been prepared for this feeling of being completely filled.  
Charlie picked up the pace as he watched her endure, fascination mixed with unguarded pleasure and India closed her eyes as she opened herself up to him, holding her pelvis against him as she received him again and again, her pleasure and her pain mixing into something beautiful, something out of this world. Charlie seemed to be everywhere all at once, his smell and the touch of his hands were intoxicating. He buried his face into her neck and reached down to open her shirt and, exposing one nipple, bit down hard. The sensation sent her over the edge as her orgasm contracted her inner walls, squeezing his cock in the process. Charlie sighed against her as he also found his release, still holding her hard enough for her to not fall over.  
Charlie bit her neck in the afterglow and India, already a mess in his arms, was melting all over again. She knew the huge step they had taken but didn’t quite realized it yet. For once, Charlie had been wrong. She was ready. She had been for a long time.  
They slowly pulled apart and looked at one another like they were seeing each other for the first time.  
-of all the places…he began.  
-i know. I didn’t plan this.  
-The best things aren’t planned.  
They smiled at each other and separated before putting themselves back together, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Charlie went to retrieve his belt from the corpse, not wanting to leave evidence for the police. India kept her knife and they both went back to the car after hiding the body behind the dumpster. The ride to the appartment was silent as each of them got lost inside their own mind, coming to terms with what had happened.  
As they arrived at the apartment, India dropped her bag on the floor and looked around at their new surroundings. They were in a magnificent loft full of modern attributes, a complete kitchen with a beautiful oak table and chairs. The living room had a 42’ inches tv and, luxurious couches completed by two fully stocked libraries on each side. They could be comfortable here.  
India was moving towards the balcony when she felt her uncle's hand push her hair aside to wrap itself around her neck.  
-we need to talk about what happened back there, he murmured behind her, his breathe tickling her hair.  
-which part?  
-the part where you should have stayed in the car. What you did was reckless.  
-He said he knew me. I wanted to make sure.  
-and kill him all by yourself?  
-I did it before.  
-the sheriff was helpless. You caught him by surprise. That man was ready and unstable.  
-I figured. When he pulled out the knife…  
He came around her to face her.  
-you should have waited for me.  
-I did. But you were taking your time. And I couldn’t just ignore it. People who know of us will try to sabotage and blackmail us.  
-They can try but they wont succeed without proof. You know no one saw us India. We’re safe.  
Charlie watched her relax under his gaze and smiled.  
-i cant be your uncle anymore, he told her quietly. Not officially. if the police are still searching for us thats the connection they will be looking for.  
India nodded as she pondered this.  
-Then...who are we? what are we?  
Charlie smiled, taking their bags and putting them on the large king bed that reigned over the bedroom area. She looked over at the balcony. The view was beautiful, overlooking central park and the rich residential area they were staying in. She took a deep satisfied breath and turned to admire the grand piano in the center of the apartment in front of the balcony. It was obviously a very expensive instrument, the wood chosen to make the centerpiece was of first quality with elaborated knotted ornaments. She came closer to caress its edges with the same affection of a lover. However there was something more urgent than visiting the appartment. India still felt sticky between her legs and she knew she had to take care of what was waiting for her down there.  
-theres towels in the bathroom, right?  
-the place has been fully stocked, thanks to your father, Charlie said, busy putting his shirts in one drawer.  
India then went inside the bathroom and undressed quickly. Her thighs were covered in a mess of blood and semen that troubled and fascinated her. She opened the faucet until the water was of a reasonably warm temperature and scrubbed herself clean. She realized that she still felt sore inside. This new feeling of mixed pain and pleasure felt oddly sensual to her. That’s something she was glad that the water couldn’t get rid of. She liked having the physical memory of what had happened back there. Somehow it made her closer to him.  
She got out of the shower and dried herself, putting on the same clothes. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw Charlie looking out at the living room window. He inhaled deeply but didn’t turn around to see her.  
-you chose the jasmine soap, he said.  
-yes. Those are for the girls you would have brought here, aren’t they? My father really thought of everything.  
-he always had the best intentions.  
He finally turned around to face her and something about the look on her face made him pause.  
She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Everything was going so fast and it didn’t seem like it would slow down anytime soon. She needed it to. Sex was one thing to experience and reflect upon. Emotional intimacy was another thing completely. She never thought she ever would experience it. And yet, the pull was there with Charlie.  
-whats wrong?  
-nothing, she said too quickly.  
-India.  
-I just need a minute for myself. A lot has happened the past couple days.  
He nodded, acknowledging her. Then he straightened up and went in the kitchen where he took a wine bottle from the shelves and poured it into two glasses. He came back and handed her one, sitting next to her on the couch.  
She turned the glass slowly in her hand, watching the alcohol leave imprints on the curve of the glass. It felt strange to be able to drink casually when not so long ago she was still treated like a child over it. Daringly, she tipped the glass towards her mouth and gulped some wine, feeling the strong taste filling her senses. There were all of those different nuances of tastes she didn’t know who just were just calling out her name. It was exhilarating.  
-you like?, he asked, looking at her with interest.  
-hmm. What is it?  
-it’s a Bordeaux, 1975. Your father had taste.  
-lets drink to him.  
They raised their glasses silently.  
-it feels strange to leave everything behind, she said. I guess that’s what it took to leave at all.  
-why didn’t you leave before?  
-I had school. It was important for my mother that I finish it. I couldn’t care less though. Like you, i never had any purpose in life.  
She looked at him curiously.  
-I wonder though. You could have left at any time and wait for me while you were outside. You didn’t have to stay there. Why didnt you?  
-I would have been too tempted to see you and i knew you werent ready to know me. So i waited.  
-18 years. That’s a long time.  
-it was worth it.  
They looked at each other silently, sipping their drinks. India finished hers first and put the glass on the table. She wasn’t tempted to pour herself another one. Being drunk was not her idea of a good time.  
-I’m glad you liked it. But the idea is to savour it, not rush it down like water.  
-all in good time. Theres still a lot of bottles left, she said looking at the wine cabinet.  
-you don’t want to abuse too much of the good things, he said with a smile.  
-I know how to keep myself in check.  
-I beg to differ. I remember something that happened very recently, today in fact. It involved a wall?  
-that was different, she said, feeling herself getting red.  
-how?, he asked in challenge.  
-you know how, she said slowly, her heart beating fast inside her chest.  
-I don’t, actually. I never lose control.  
India was going to remember that.  
-I noticed that you seem familiar with throat cutting, she said in an attempt to change the subject. Who was it?  
-I tried my hand on Mrs McGarrick, the one I left for you to found in the freezer, he replied, watching her reaction as he drank his wine. And then it was your great aunt, a simple strangulation that time. She was about to tell your mother everything about me before i had the chance to get to know you.  
-She’s in the backyard where we buried Whip isnt she?  
-She is.  
-so in a way, you’re as new at this as i am, she said reflectively.  
-you’ve been killing for a long time India. So have i.  
-yes. Jonathan, she remembered.  
He looked at her thoughtfully, juggling with being open or not.  
-i’m new with other things too, he said decidedly, sending her a meaningful look.  
She didnt take the hint.  
-like what?  
He put his empty glass on the table and crossed his legs, not answering.  
She crossed her arms and waited, not rising to his bait. He sighed, pinching his nose.  
-I had never… been close to anyone. Before today.  
India looked at him like she had never set eyes on him before.  
-you’ve…  
-i was in a psychiatric institute, monitored constantly. And touching people has never been something i particularly enjoyed.  
-i know. I just assumed…  
-because i’m older?  
-because you knew what to do.  
India suddenly felt awkward. She got off the couch to go towards the kitchen and brought back another bottle of wine. She poured some in her glass and put the bottle on the table. Charlie watched her drink patiently, not touching his own drink.  
India took her time. It wasn’t easy for her to talk about something so intimate. She was an extremely private person who stayed away from people. She didn’t know how to go towards someone and create a connection. She didn’t know how to talk about what had happened.  
But she wanted to try. Because if something in her life was going to work, it was going to be with someone who understood exactly who she was. She couldn’t go wrong, could she?  
-I’m not used to talk about sex, she said, explaining her behavior.  
-I know where you come from. We’ll take it slow. Theres no need to hurry.  
-I would have thought that by actually having sex it’d make things easier.  
-and? Is it?  
India blinked and looked down. The intensity of the conversation was hard for her to take. A kill she could handle with no problems. But this was personal. And she had a hard time with personal stuff.  
-We’ll find a way.  
A shadow of a smile appeared on her face. His confidence was reassuring.  
-For instance…I know I wasn’t particularly careful…  
-don’t…  
-I just…  
-I don’t think you could have been even if you tried.  
-what do you mean?  
-you know…We had just killed someone….and blood speaks louder than reason.  
-true.  
-Besides…I didn’t want you to be, she admitted in a breath.  
Charlie looked at her, mesmerized, and smiled.  
-now we’re going somewhere.  
She was feeling shy and nervous in spite of the boldness of her confession. She ran her hand on one of the cushions in an attempt to steady herself.  
Charlie felt her anguish.  
-we’re lucky. most families arent close enough to have that kind of talk.  
Something about the way he spoke made India look at him. He smiled casually, moving forward to take his glass on the table.  
-True. But most families don’t have sex with each other either.  
-They’re missing out, he said looking at her.  
She returned his look thoughtfully.  
-when did you start thinking about me that way?  
-why?  
-just curious. You first told me you wanted to be friends. That was a lie.  
-i never lied to you. I wanted to get to know you. I had to respect your boundaries.  
-you did. At first.  
Charlie smiled, bringing his glass to his lips.  
-I’m assuming you’re talking about that night in the park.  
-yes.  
-I wouldn’t have done anything if he hadn’t tried to rape you.  
-really?  
Charlie paused, considering it.  
-I don’t know, he said slowly.  
-Interesting, she said playfully.  
He gave her an amused look and took another sip.  
-i’m glad we’re not from most families, she said softly.  
His eyes softened as he looked at her.  
-me too India.  
He looked at her for a moment and suddenly leaned forward to kiss her. She stopped thinking. He pushed her against the cushions to lay on top of her, their legs interlacing together. He tentatively brushed his tongue against hers and she answered by opening her mouth a bit more, letting him explore her as she hesitantly explored him.  
This time there was no rush, no body nearby to hide and run from.  
India started to unbutton his shirt as Charlie got busy taken off her underwear.Under his attentive eye, she removed her blouse and then went to work on his belt and pants.. He took them off and for the first time she was able to see him in all his glory. He was lean and taunt and he barely had any chest hair, except for the trail on his abdomen leading to his erect cock. She laid back against the cushions and finally removed her skirt, exposing all of herself to him before bringing him on top of her. They took a moment to look at each other before he took himself in hand and entered her. This time he was paying attention. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she took him inside her.  
Charlie found a rhythm and moved with purpose within her, vigorously deepening the penetration at each thrust. She grabbed his back and steadied herself as he lowered his head to her breasts, his attention making her tremble against him.  
They were making love for the first time, each touch a new discovery for their acute senses.  
Their pleasure building up, Charlie picked up the pace, looking at her to gauge her reaction. She moistened her lips and gripped him by the hair, meeting him half way thrusts after thrusts. The pain of her broken hymen had lessened and she felt free to enjoy herself as it was meant to be.  
Memories kept filling her mind. She thought about the first time she had ever saw him at her father’s funeral, how he had called out to her like a secret. She thought of their plays on the piano, their very first intimate conversation. She thought finally of their forbidden rendezvous in the woods with Pitts, the sound of his belt as he had tightened it around his neck. She thought about everything that had lead them to this very moment.  
With a final powerful thrust, he sent her over the edge and she cried out her pleasure in his arms. She felt him smile on her shoulder, pleased by what he was hearing. Not long after he reached out his own climax.  
He closed his eyes as she relaxed against him, spent and tingling all over. It was wonderful just to lay in his arms and feel his weight slightly crushing her down She wouldn’t have moved for the world.  
Charlie had other thoughts in mind. He started giving her light kisses on the neck then with his eyes closed went lower to her left breast, sucking and biting as if it was an after thought.  
India was mesmerized. She wasn’t expecting that watching her uncle worshipping her body would be so erotic. She was getting turned on again.  
He released her after a moment and finally looked up at her as he kissed her between her breasts.  
India smiled at him and lazily ran her fingers through his hair.  
-that was…  
-hmmm, she acknowledged when he didn’t continue.  
He smiled and pushed himself up to look down at her. She was sure that her face mirrored the expression on his : awed and mystified.  
-Do you need something? Are you thirsty? hungry?  
-i could eat, she said with a satisfied, lazy stretch.  
They smiled at each other and kissed before he stood up and went over the kitchen. India turned around and watched him search in the pantry and the fridge for something to eat. His skin was still glowing with perspiration but that didnt seem to disturb him. Her eyes slided over his slim form, his strong shoulders, his tight well rounded bottom and thighs. He was giving her quite a view.  
He came back with two cans of conserved fruits and two spoons.  
-I’m afraid Richard has only stuffed the shelves with long span food, he said as he leaned on the couch next to her. Theres nothing of substance in here.  
-we could order take outs. Isn’t that what people do in New York?, she asked as she brought a piece of peach to her mouth.  
-theres an idea.  
They ate in comfortable silence. India noticed the cleanliness of the fireplace which had probably never been used in years and wondered if her father had bought the appartment prior to her uncle’s departure of Crawford. He probably didnt understand his little brother’s decision to stay put all those years when he could have been free. What would he have done if he had known? Refused him freedom? Sent her away as well?  
Charlie’s hand brushed against her neck as she finished eating and she suddenly felt very self conscious about her naked body. Casually, she took a cushion and held it against her, enjoying the softness of the fabric.  
She turned around to watch him smile softly at her, as if he was aware of a secret truth about her.  
They looked at each other for a long time before India slowly reached out to take his hand. She held it close, the mere contact a comfort she was beginning to seek out. And it had only been a couple of days since they had eloped.  
Charlie brought his head closer to her, his breath tickling the back of her ear.  
-how long are we going to stay here? She murmured.  
-for as long as we want.  
-and if the police come looking for us?  
-we go elsewhere. Theres lots of places we can go.  
India took the can from his hand and put it on the table next to their glasses before turning towards him and kiss him. Her shyness forgotten, she discarded the cushion she was holding to get on her knees on the couch and deepen the kiss. She stood up and climbed over the head of the couch directly into Charlie’s arms. He held her legs over his hips as he carried her over to the bed. Their bed, India realized.  
She held on to him as he pushed her over the mattress, laying on top of her.  
They barely moved, laying so very still someone else would have mistaken them for corpses.  
-I still can’t believe you waited 18 years for me, she whispered.  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. 

-i started wanting you around your 13th birthday, he revealed in a whisper not long after.  
They were stretched out naked next to each other, lazily playing with each other’s hand. Their oversensitive skins had been driving on overdrive with their lovemaking and it was all they could managed to do at the moment.  
-Mrs McGarrick had just brought me pictures of your first hunt with your father, he continued. You were so focused about what you were doing that you never noticed the camera.  
-did you keep the pictures she gave you?  
-she didn’t give them to me. I was only allowed to look.  
-I wonder what you would have done if you had met me at that age.  
-I know what I would have done. That’s why I waited.  
India gave him a look.  
-You werent ready. You were way too young.  
-I understood more things then than most people. Nobody realized because I didn’t shared.  
-I figured. You almost make me regret my decision to wait.  
-lots of couples have an age difference between them. Jerry Lee Lewis married his cousin. She was also 13.  
-she also still believed in Santa Claus.  
India didn’t reply, staring at the ceiling. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to cast shadows over the loft, giving it a smoky atmosphere.  
-at 13 I was learning to hunt. And then mother thought that I needed something more appropriate for my gender and she hired a tutor for me to learn the piano. She was a old grouchy lady who smelled like peppermint, but I think it was to hide the alcohol. I never brought anyone over at the house so I think it was my parent’s way to keep me busy.  
-and then you grew to like it.  
India smiled. She had grown to like a lot of things since then.  
She turned on her side to face him, appreciating the softness of the covers under her body.  
-I was mature for my age. We would have get along.  
-Maybe so. But it still would have been too soon. I wanted you to be ready for me. Being near you and not being able to have you would have been…very frustrating.  
They looked at each other, feeling the natural pull they had always felt towards each other.  
-My father was wrong to keep you away from me, India said with a soft tone of voice.  
Charlie simply smiled, but she saw a flash of something behind his eyes. Pain.  
-I’m still angry. I don’t know if I ever will stop being angry. But he was.  
-I just wanted to know my family, he said with a small voice.  
She laced her fingers through his and scooted closer to him. He turned towards her and she kissed him, trying to convey what she felt purely by touch. He responded but she could feel he was holding back. She let him go with a tug in her heart she couldn’t quite understand. She had a right to be angry at him. And yet she felt compelled to feel for him regardless of what he did.  
Was she forgiving him? So soon?  
Her own emotions confused her. Since the moment he had entered her life it had happened more and more often. Is that what it felt like to fall in love?  
They lay in silence for what felt like forever, both lost in their own turmoil of mind.  
-I don’t know why i brought him up. I’m sorry.  
-You have nothing to feel sorry for, India.  
She rolled over on her back with a frown. She was feeling uneasy and uncomfortable and she wanted it to go away.  
Charlie came closer to her and put his hand on her thigh.  
-would it help if I fucked you again?  
Her eyes said yes. She closed them as he spread her legs open, entering her in one swift move.  
She used her body as an anchor as they moved together, chasing away the bitterness.


	3. Someone new...

Their new life consisted of visiting the art galleries, museums or bookshops they could find. They also loved trying new restaurants and going crowd surfing in times squares or chinatown to experience the lungs of the city. India had never seen so much people at once and it overwhelmed and excited her. Charlie felt the same but he seemed to adapt instantly to his environment, chatting to waiters and clerks as if they were long lost acquaintances. His ability to make everyone at ease made itself known and it wasn’t long before he had several job offer lined up in front of him. India’s search for a job took longer however but she did managed to find something that suited her. She had always been more comfortable in places where she could watch without being observed whereas Charlie often stood out to be the center of attention. She was pleased at how well things worked out for her in the end. 

One day, they decided to stop for coffee at a small cafe they had discovered amongst the chaotic mess of the city. It was hidden well and they thought it would be the perfect place to escape the New York crowd. However, fate had a different plan. The moment they sat down at a table, a colleague of Charlie, Juliette, came over to meet them.  
-Charlie! Of all places, i find you here!  
Charlie was all smiles as they embraced each other.  
-well, New York is big but not that big, i’m guessing you’ve never met India, my wife?  
-pleasure to meet you. And here i thought i was the only one who knew about this place. Its such a hidden gem isnt it?  
They all decided to sit together and as India suspected, Juliette turned out to be a master of small talk. She was managing the conversation all by herself, going from work gossip to the last marriage of a colleague to a brief mention of her last divorce. India played the part and faked interest, but Juliette had a way of transforming everything she said into the most insipid monologue known to man. Seeing how she had developed her talent, India suspected people liked it and even encouraged her to behave like this.  
-oh but you have to know this Charlie, first thing in the morning tomorrow, theres a new consultant coming in the office and word is, he is the new wonder of his generation in psychology. His analysis has helped catch dozen of criminals and he would be a treasure to our team if he accepted to help us prosecute and jail recidivists. His name is Jason Echolls and I cant wait for you two to meet.  
\- that name sounds familiar. Of course, i look forward to meet him.  
-you could meet him right away if you wanted to and of course if you arent too busy! A friend of mine is having a reception tonight and i’m sure it wouldnt be any trouble for me to add a plus two to my invitation. What do you say?  
Charlie looked at India and smiled, his eyes expressing understanding to her annoyance during their tete a tete with Juliette.  
-oh, i dont know Juliette. This week has been stressfull for both of us and i think that what we need is for some quiet time.  
-oh but i insist Charlie! Your work is outstanding but its really the only thing we know about you. No one has ever saw you outside of the office. Everyone is dying to get to know you better, and your wife of course! I promise you wont regret it.  
Charlie reached out to take India’s hand and squeezed it apologetically. . They had no more excuses for not going.

The special evening had come and they were both getting prepared. India had chosen a simple but elegant light blue dress to wear with some black high heels. She felt pretty confident about her choice.  
She went out of the bathroom and her eyes settled on a barefooted gentleman. He had black pants on and a light jacket over a white shirt. He was getting ready to put some socks on and he looked up at her when her feet made the floor creak, catching her as she was checking him out. She couldn’t help it, he looked really good tonight. He smiled wickedly at her and she altered her gaze to stop herself from blushing too much.  
-you’re ready, he said unnecessarily, his eyes bright with mischief. And beautiful. It’s a shame we have to go., I wouldn’t have minded staying in this evening.  
She smiled at his innuendo and moved forward to take her purse.  
-we’re gonna be late, she mumbled while she knew they were actually ahead of schedule. That just earned her another teasing grin from him. 

Juliette jumped on them the moment they arrived at the party. She wouldn’t let them go until she found Jason in order to make the proper introductions. Her mother would have liked her, thought India. Unfortunately for Juliette though, Jason was nowhere in sight when they arrived at the reception that hosted more than two hundred people. In a crowd like that it was easy to lose someone. At first, her and Charlie chatted amiably to acquaintances and colleagues from work, the chit chats and small talk making India want to kill herself. But she smiled, politeness incarnate and listened to everything that was said, laughing when it was appropriate. When the tone became more invested and serious about work though, matters that didn’t concerned her, India distanced herself and took a refreshment from a waiter that passed by.  
The minute she got a glimpse of him, she knew something wasnt right. He was almost as tall as Charlie, hair cut short like in the army. He was dressed in what seemed to be a tailored made suit with a simple white shirt underneath. His eyes were attentive but they never light up, like this was the last place he’d ever wanted to be. Kind of like her.  
She realized she was staring but it was already too late as their eyes met across the room. He seemed to apologize to the person he was talking to and casually walked towards her, mimicking her as he took a glass of vine from a waiter.  
-i really, really, dont mean to say this as a pick up line but…what is a pretty girl like you doing on her own in a place like this?  
-i’m not on my own, my husband came with me.  
-or you came with your husband, rather, as he’s the one talking with everyone and seeming to fit in while you…dont, he said simply.  
-i dont know anyone here.  
-well, you’ll know one more person after tonight at least. I’m Jason, Jason Echolls.  
-India Carrell, she replied, realizing who she was talking to.  
-yes, i’m the new guy your husband will be working with, he said as he saw her putting two and two together. He doesnt know it yet, but i’m starting tomorrow. The boss would like to see some changes and he picked me to do so. Does Charlie likes challenges?  
-yes, he does, she replied carefully, wondering if talking to her was a way for him to assess his competition’s strengths and weaknesses.  
She caught Jason smiling at her, a strange light in his eyes.  
-So, who is he to you again exactly?  
-He’s my husband.  
-oh yes thats right. But maybe you can help me figuring something out. See, I dont see a ring on your finger. I was surprised to learn he was your husband cause you two have similar features. I thought he was something like a cousin or a brother or something like that.  
India didnt like the way he seemed to want to scrutinize her to her very soul. Something about him made her flesh react the same way as if she was hunting. Except now she felt mostly like the prey and it was very destabilizing. She hated the feeling. What was it about that guy that was different?  
-we had a non traditionnal wedding, she said simply.  
-Interesting, Jason replied in a low voice, eyes fixed on her.  
-How exactly do you know Charlie?  
-oh, i dont really know him per say. A colleague told me about him, so you could say i know him by proxy from work.  
She nodded absentmindedly, thinking about the fact that she and Charlie hadnt discussed their work before as money wasnt really a need, more a way to appear normal to society. So India had gone and applied for a small clerk job where she served coffee and made countless of copies to whoever needed it. She was invisible so that was good enough for her. Now though, did she needed to know what was Charlie’s day job in order to figure out what was the deal with this Jason guy?  
Speaking of which…as she turned towards him, he surprised her by putting his hand on her arm. He was looking at her patiently with a small smile as he took back his hand. His cold, stiff hand.  
-where did you go, Miss Carrells?  
-I’m sorry, she replied, recalling the etiquette’s lessons of her mother. I have a lot on my mind lately.  
-Its quite all right.  
His demeanor suddenly changed completely as his gaze shifted to someone behind her.  
An arm whisked his way around her waist as Charlie’s mouth came down to tickle her neck.  
-Hello, he said politely. I dont think we’ve been introduced.  
-I’m Jason Echolls, the new man answered while extending a hand towards Charlie., I’ll be working with one of your guys, William. He told me a lot about you.  
Charlie shook his hand, apparently not bothered by its lack of warmth.  
-All good things i hope?  
-Oh absolutely. He told me the other day that he practically couldn’t do anything without you. It seems like you’re a game changer.  
-, thats a nice thing to hear. i actually heard the exact same thing about you, Charlie added with a polite smile. Juliette told me you were coming in tomorrow to get a feel of the place.  
-yeah about that. As I was telling your wife, there has been a change of plans. They hired me. I’m actually beginning tomorrow.  
-oh. i wasn’t aware, Charlie replied good naturedly. ,  
-yes, i have it on pretty good authority that i’d be a good fit for the place. I know a lot of people who work there already, so it wasnt a difficult decision to make for them and for me.  
A silence fell over them as the two men appraised each other. India’s instincts were on overload. She felt disturbed by something in him that shouldnt have been this familiar, but was. Like she was tracking a new scent she somehow already knew and it didnt made sense.  
Jason’s eyes slowly traveled from Charlie to India and then to Charlie again, studying them in a way that made them still in anticipation. Anticipation of what though?  
-well, he drawled with a smile. New York never seem to fail in bringing up new and interesting people. I feel like this is the beginning of something very special. I believe that we’ll see a lot of each other in the upcoming months.  
-i look forward to getting to know you, said Charlie, looking at him intently.  
-Juliette will probably concoct an excuse to throw another reception at a restaurant or something. She’s full of ideas.  
-I noticed that. She likes bringing people together.  
-its curious that I havent met you before though. You’re not fond of parties?, he asked a little too innocently.  
-I don’t mind them, especially if its work related. Otherwise, I prefer doing my own thing.  
-i’m sure you do. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Mrs Carrell.  
Jason bowed in front of India, smiled at both of them and retreated back in the melee.  
They exchanged a look. The tension of the moment was already fading but it was that it had happened at all that made them concerned.  
-that was interesting, Charlie said with a strange look.  
India kept looking at Jason fitting in perfectly with the crowd. What was it about him?  
-want to get back? Charlie asked, putting his hand on her back.  
-yes please.

-would you fuck him?  
India took a deep breath as the question resonated in the darkness. They were lying in their king sized bed on their sides, not touching. The events of the evening shadowed over them like a warning, a foreshadowing of things to come. They never expected to be troubled by things outside of themselves, but tonight had changed that belief.  
-are you upset because he came to talk to me at the party?  
-no, I’m not. But I saw the way he looked at you, he continued. He clearly had something in mind.  
-I wasn’t the only one he was looking at.  
India recalled the moment Charlie came over during their conversation. Jason’s face had changed colours.  
-there’s something about him. I could feel it from across the room.  
-What exactly?  
\- I don’t know. A bad feeling.  
-anything else?  
-he had cold hands, she continued. And he smelled….different.  
-how?, he asked as he turned around to face her.  
-kind of like you.  
He stayed silent for a while, watching her.  
-what do i smell like?  
She turned to her side to face him.  
-You smell like rain…the one that fall at night. Its cold and fresh and vivid, almost electric.  
Charlie absorbed her words, fascinated.  
-and him?  
-He smells like mud. But not the fresh kind. The one that has rotten inside because it has stayed at the same place for too long.  
-well…that’s not pleasant.  
India bit her lips.  
-there is also something very familiar about him.  
Charlie looked at her, an unspoken question in his eyes.  
-something that reminds me of….us..  
Charlie said nothing, a tranquil look on his face.  
-you knew about me, before I even knew myself. Did you feel anything at all when you met him?  
-I knew about you because we’re family and because I got to know you since you were a baby, before you learned how to hide yourself from the world. He is a stranger we know nothing about. If, as you say, he is like us…he’ll have learned to hide in plain sight.  
India pondered this in silence. How many were there out there, doing the exact same thing as them? Hiding in plain sight and maybe crossing and passing by unrecognized in the streets, unaware of what linked them all together?  
\- He does have…something, Charlie continued. A different way about him. But I didn’t have the opportunity to observe him like you did.  
-you said you saw the way he looked at me.  
-that’s the only thing I saw. You obviously saw other things.  
-maybe you’ll get what i mean once you start working with him..  
-Maybe,, he said as he traced her clavicles with his fingers. She shivered under his touch. 

Having made the acquaintances of Juliette and Jason, they found themselves going to parties and soirees more often than they had planned before going to New York. They didnt expect anyone from their former lives to show up : India’s mother was the only one who could really be a threat to them, but they hadnt heard from her since their departure. Charlie disagreed on letting her live but accepted to let her go when India told him to.  
She didn’t let her live because she loved her. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was about being more than strangers living in the same house. Maybe it was about blood. She couldn’t say.  
A particularly loud laugh shook India out of her thinking. She glanced at Charlie who smiled at her. He was listening to whatever story the woman in front of them was saying.  
She leaned to whisper in his ear.  
-What are we doing here again?  
-Playing their game.  
-And so! They thought they were alone in the mansion, but the butler came in the room and she was so surprised, she stumbled off the table and all the tableware came with her!  
The people listening to her story laughed heartily. India had dreaded this, an evening of listening to empty stories and playing along to them. It wasn’t hard to fool those people, but it was beginning to get repetitive. She then spotted Jason coming along, a pretty woman at his arm.  
-well, i heard all the commotion and i wanted to know what it was all about! Oh Charlie, ---- -India, i didnt know you two would be here! He said, approaching to shake their hands.  
small world, said Charlie with a smile.  
-yes, it is indeed. Long time no see, Sarah. You havent changed a bit.  
The storyteller, Sarah, blushed at Jason’s attention.  
-always a pleasure Mr Echolls. I’m glad to find you here after all this time. Theres so many faces that i havent seen in quite some time! We are living in an era when so much things can happen in such short notice. People leave to never be seen again.  
India looked at Jason curiously.  
-yes, yes, it does happen quite a lot i’m afraid, Jason said slowly, looking around the room the reaction of the crowd at the sudden change of mood. I’m sure its just a phase. People are surprisingly unpredictable sometimes. Now, Sarah, do you want a drink?  
While Jason was taking care of Sarah, the tension in the room lifted and India’s eyes found Jason’s date, now alone and not being taking care of. She seemed bland and shy, her eyes cast downward during the whole altercation between Jason and Sarah. Now, why would someone like Jason, smart, charismatic, extraverted, be interested in someone like her? Maybe through her, thought India, she could learn more about Jason.  
India walked around in her direction, feigning interest in the paintings on the wall before turning casually towards her with a smile.  
-Hi, i do not think we’ve been introduced.  
-oh, yes you’re right. I’m Elaine.  
-nice to meet you Elaine, i’m India. I believe my husband know yours through work, she added innocently, ignoring the bemused look of Charlie.  
-Jason’s not my husband, Elaine said with a shy smile. We just met so i’m not really sure what i’m doing here. I don’t want to embarrass him.  
Disappointed, India hid her frustration with a smile. If the two had just met, it was unlikely that she could know anything of interest about him.  
-you’re doing fine, she said with what she hoped resembled a smile of comfort. How did you meet?  
-oh you know…the usual, i went to a bar with some friends and he introduced himself. Nothing special.  
-he asked you to come with him tonight, didn’t he? You must mean more to him than you think, India said with a conspiratory smile.  
Elaine blushed and smiled.  
-You’re nice to say so. Jason seem like such a nice guy. Theres just something about him, you know?  
\- like he’s hiding something? India tried.  
\- like he possesses all the answers in the world. Well, he does work in psychology, that must help.  
-yes. I’m sure it must. So, Elaine, tell me more about yourself.  
-well…i dont know…i’m a student in languages, i want to become an interpreter. I have two years left.  
-where did you grow up?  
-in Montana. I lived there with my brother until our parents died in a plane crash. I was 6. I lived in an orphanage until my 18 th birthday.  
-with your brother?  
-no, they sent us to two different institutions. I never saw him again, she said so quietly India could barely hear her.  
Elaine was so fragile and insecure. Was it the reason why Jason chose her?  
-I’m sorry, said Elaine. I didnt want to make you uncomfortable.  
-dont worry about that. I’m very sorry about what happened to you. How did you cope all these years?  
-i lived in my head. I tried at first to make friends, but everyone was so mean to me. So i stopped trying. I was fine on my own. They made me go see doctors, they gave me pills…but there was nothing wrong with me.  
-you seem fine now.  
-yes, yes i’m fine now and on my own. I couldnt be happier. Is that your husband? She said as she caught him watching them.  
-thats him.  
-he is gorgeous, Elaine whispered. You must feel so lucky to have him!  
India simply smiled. She turned towards him, but as she was doing so she caught Jason at the opposite side of the room watching her. He said something to the people he was talking to that made them laugh and left their sides to approach the two women. Elaine took his arm with a smile.  
-getting to know each other i see? Dont tell me, dont tell me, were you talking about yours truly?  
-Not even, said Elaine with a laugh. Cant two women talk about other things than men?  
-I’m sorry dear, he said as he kissed her cheek, watching India. I was just joking.  
-She was standing there all by herself and I thought I would introduce myself, seeing as I don’t know a lot of people here, explained India. She was kind enough to answer my questions.  
-I have no doubts, he replied looking at her, a strange light in his eyes. She’s such an open book, my Elaine. I’m glad you’re making friends.  
-I was just telling her about my story and how the two of us met. I cant resist answering questions when they are genuine.  
-I’m sure India is as genuine as I am a gentleman, he said with a cheshire smile.  
-I’m sure you like when people think that about you, replied India before she could stop herself.  
-How can you tell? He replied, eyes twinkling with humour. Enlighten me, Miss Stoker.  
Her eyes became as wide as saucers as she heard her familiar name. They hadnt used their family name since they had left the estate. Everyone now knew them as Mr and Mrs Carrell. How did he know?  
-i’m sorry, i’m confused, said Elaine, frowning. I thought you were a Carrell?  
-Stoker is my maiden name, before I met my husband, replied India, trying to steady her nerves.  
-is it now, said Jason, eyes dark.  
-I’m sorry Elaine, do you mind if i borrow your date for a minute?, asked India as she put a hand on his shoulder. It wont take long.  
-yes, of course, replied the confused girl as she watched them go into a corner of the room.  
-who are you and what do you want?, India asked, not wasting time. She wished Charlie was here but he seemed to have vanished into the crowd.  
Jason smiled slowly, visibly enjoying himself.  
-you know what i am. You knew the minute you saw me. Just like i knew what you and that not so husband of yours is. If those sheeps werent so stupid and oblivious to recognize whats in front on them, they would as well, but they cant. We’re a species of our own. Thats why we recognize each other but they dont.  
India listened intently, his words confirming her suspicions all along.  
-as to what i want…well its simple. To be friends. Knowing like minded people is so much more interesting than faking your way through life, isnt it? That’s why I chose this profession. I suspect that’s why Charlie went the same way.  
They looked at each other, Jason studying her as she thought about what to do.  
-So, tell me India Stoker…how long have you been fucking your own uncle?  
India gave him a dark glare as he showed her a wicked smile.  
-i have to say, even from my standards or should i say our standards, this is pretty twisted. I dont judge though! We all gotta find our own way to happiness, dont we? Now…should we go tell your husband the news?  
-don’t bother. I’ll do it.  
\- good girl. I’ll bet he’ll be looking forward to work with me even more than before, he said with a wink. Now if you’ll excuse me, i have to take care of my date.  
India watched him go back towards Elaine and gulped her drink in one swing the moment she found herself alone. She needed to find Charlie. Now.  
Pushing through people into the crowd, she searched for the people she saw him chat with earlier. She bumped into a large woman without meaning to and apologized distractedly, getting more claustrophobic by the minute. A hand shot through the crowd to catch her arm and she turned around to see Juliette smiling to her.  
-India! I have lost you earlier, are you having fun?  
-yes, she said quickly. Have you seen my husband?  
-oh yes, he was looking for you! Come This way.  
Not letting go of her hand, Juliette lead her into a secluded corner of the reception where Charlie was sitting and having drinks with other men. He smiled when he saw India at first but something about her expression made him stand up to approach them.  
-Hello darling, all is well? He asked, a question behind his eyes.  
-yes, can i talk to you for a minute?  
-yes, of course. Thank you, Juliette.  
-You’re quite welcome. Enjoy the party! She said while going back into the crowd.  
India led Charlie into the large balcony that surrounded the place, stepping into a shadowed spot far from the light and the music.  
-I was right about Jason, she said straight to the point. And he knows about us. He knows we’re related, that we’re Stokers. He even knows about us.  
Charlie took it all in, taken aback by the unforeseen turn of events that came out of nowhere.  
-this is unexpected.  
-he said he wants to be friends.  
-I have a feeling he’s not talking about the platonic kind.  
-what makes you say that?  
-people like us don’t have friends. I knew I wanted more with you from the beginning. If he is like us, he’ll be thinking the same way.  
India gave him a sustained look. The same thought had occurred to her.  
-I wonder what he’s after, said Charlie. Maybe he wants money, though seeing his situation, i’d be surprised he’d need it.  
-. Maybe he wants to scare us?  
-for what purpose?  
-to show that he can? For fun?  
-yes, maybe. If that’s his idea of a good time, its pretty disappointing.  
-Wouldn’t it be fun if we showed him our own idea of a good time?  
Charlie’s lips formed a sinister smile.  
-We should play along, she continued. Get to know him. It’s the only thing left to do since he knows so much about us.  
-Theres some people I can talk to. They have worked with him in the past and what they know could be useful.  
India nodded and Charlie put his hand on the lower back as they left the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Jason comes from the episode 11 entitled Beat the devil in the second season of the sadly cancelled tv show Lie to me. I thought his character would fit the story.


	4. Depths of the matter

The following weeks were uneventful on the Jason side. Charlie had made contact with people who could provide him useful information but unfortunately it had lead to a dead end. All that he found was of public knowledge.   
The man was from a well established family in the community who provided scholarships for the less fortunate and donated money to several shelters for the homeless and for abused women. He had a stellar education that opened doors for him everywhere and, no surprise there, Jason had no criminal record to his name.  
So instead of worrying needlessly, they decided to enjoy their pseudo- life as much as they could, and that insinuated learning how to live with each other. They did relinquish of the other’s presence. Indeed, they were never tired of each other. But living with someone else was something they had never done before and they had to overcome some things in order for them to be comfortable.  
First, there was the fact that they usually didn’t like to be touched. They knew that if they wanted to have any kind of intimate relationship that lasted, they had to work on that before anything else.  
So they did. Every day, they lingered over each other, bestowing touches as light as feathers.. Charlie was the one who mostly initiated the contacts. He was older and bolder whereas she needed to learn to step out of her comfort zone. And she did. A little more each day, much to his delight.  
Then there were the little things they learned about each other in their day to day routine.   
India learned that he never ate breakfast in the morning. He would always take a cup of coffee, black. He in turn learned that she had an evening routine before going to bed and liked to prepare her clothes for the day after. Mrs McGarrick had never told him those details and he was charmed to get to know her better on his own term.   
There were days they could spent without even talking. Sometimes, those days were enough. Other times though, their need for each other overwhelmed them without warning and physical contact was more important than breathing. They would then have sex all day long anywhere they could to finally lay still with their limbs intertwined, stroking and caressing each other. For some reason, sex made them forget about all of their reservations about intimacy.  
They never grew tired of each other. But they soon felt the need of a new routine. They both wanted to move on, to travel like they said they would do, but the quiet presence of Jason in the back of their minds let them know they had unfinished business to take care of first. They couldnt possibly live their lives with a Damocles’ sword hanging over their heads. They had to endure that with India’s mother possible betrayal. They were always on the lookout for any visit from the police, but nothing had happened and at this point, it wasnt likely it would. It looked like she had left them alone and they weren't exactly sure why.   
But Jason…was a liability. He knew it, they knew it. They werent sure if he had revealed himself to them for the thrill? Or for another reason whatsoever, but certainly not to make friends. Like Charlie had said, people like them didnt have friends.   
One evening, over dinner, India noticed that Charlie wasn’t talkative as usual. She glanced at him and put her fork on her piece of pork slowly, letting the juices pour out. Charlie had taught her how to cook, but he was still better at it than her.   
-you’re thinking about it.  
-, I am.  
He got up with his plate and pushed the untouched food into the trashcan.   
-we’d have to make it look like an accident. He seems to love life too much for people to think he’d killed himself.   
-We can’t take the risk of doing it at his work. So it would have to happen at his home.   
-we know where he works. Knowing where he lives shouldn’t be too hard to find, she suggested.  
Charlie smiled and turned around to face her.  
She felt her body tense and her heart beat faster in the anticipation of a hunt. It had been a while and her blood needed his release.  
She got up and emptied the contents of her plate in the trash. She approached him and shivered when he leaned into her, breathing in her hair.  
-you changed your shampoo.  
She said nothing at first, intoxicated by his close proximity.   
She had read about the act of falling in love in books and it had all felt so strange to her. Back then, the thought of something like that happening to her was just impossible in her mind. Especially considering the type of boys who frequented her high school. She just could never see herself as the type of girl who would lose her mind over someone like them.  
And she was right. Because she simply hadn’t met the right person yet. And he was far from being an high school boy. He was far from being ordinary, period.   
She was in trouble.   
-when do you want to do it?, she asked, trying to shake her thoughts.   
-we cant make it happen, he would see right through us. We have to wait for the right moment.  
\- we could create an excuse. Blame it on your work. We could drop a project by his house and then blame the messenger for mixing papers..  
-I cant be there. He’ll be on his guard the moment he’ll see me.  
\- I could go with Elaine for a surprise visit. He knows her, he’ll be less on edge with her around.  
-you think you can take him on your own?, he asked while slowly circling his hands around her neck and applying pressure, showing her how easy it would be to physically overcome her.   
Defiantly, she pushed on his hands to accentuate the pressure and watched with avidity the spark of hunger in his eyes, the need and rush she was living for. Her pulse quickened.  
-I could, with the right tool, at the right time….  
She reached down to unbuckle his leather belt, enjoying the way his breathing quickened. She pulled the belt completely from his waist and sticked her hand down his pants, gently fondling the most private part of his anatomy. His eyes closed half-way,, his hands still on her neck slowly going down to stroke her shoulders and her arms. She stroked him until he was rock hard in her hand, getting off on watching him being pleasured. By then, he was holding her so tightly she didn’t know if he wanted to kill her or fuck her. She pressed her lips on his and he opened his eyes to see her handing him his belt. She watched as understanding settled in his eyes.   
He took the belt and grazed her cheek with it. They both were aware of what it represented. India wanted to make a symbol of it.   
The night they first killed together bonded them forever. Pitts was to be an accessory to India’s identity, her coming of age initiation. She was glad her uncle had been there to witness it, to help her expose her true self when she didn’t understood the larger picture of what was happening. She just knew that back then, In the shadows of the park, she had felt for the first time what true freedom tasted like.   
She wanted to feel it again.   
He took the belt and wrapped it around her neck, securing the buckle as he closely watched her face to see how far he could go.  
When he was satisfied, he backed her up against the kitchen table upon which she hopped on, encircling her legs around his waist. They got rid of her panties, discarding them on the floor without a second thought. He held a firm hand on the belt the whole time, watching her close her eyes with bliss as he entered her and made her choke on her own gasp.  
She held on his shoulder as he took her, pleasure building up inside her each time, her hands gripping his back and his hair, her legs gripping his hips tightly while they tried to fuse into each other, to bond until they would form only one person, to create something that would pass on long after they were both rotting in the ground. The lack of air made her dizzy and light headed but strangely it only seemed to increase her pleasure as it felt like she was connected in more ways than one to him. He was controlling her air flow and she realized at that precise moment that he could determine if she would live or die.  
Even if there was no real danger of Charlie killing her, the impression that he could was a complete turn on for her.  
India whimpered weakly as she came, her inner muscles clenching around his cock. Her outburst was his downfall and he followed soon after, filling her.   
They reviled in the afterglow as they came down from their pleasure, enjoying each other’s bodies. Charlie slowly kissed her neck, her chin, her mouth before slipping out of her. He took off his belt from her neck, letting her breathe and looked down at her in awe.   
She noticed how young he was looking in that very moment. Happy.  
Happy. They were happy. She had never imagined she would feel like that in her life. Their nature were meant for the shadows, to hide in shame and secrecy. They were never meant to experience bliss and happiness. And yet, here they were.   
-Charlie, India said without thinking,, her heart in her chest with emotions so fierce she didnt know how they werent killing her.  
Charlie’s gaze was still, fixated on her, waiting for her to keep going.  
She choked on the words she wanted to say, her pride holding her back.   
She sighed, giving up. She approached him and kissed him chastely, a brutal contrast of the passion shared before.   
He breathed her name reverently, pressing his face in her hair.  
-do you want any help with dinner?, she asked softly.  
-Its my turn to take care of it tonight. You choose the wine.   
He kissed her forehead tenderly before going to the fridge and sorting out the ingredients he needed for the recipe. She watched him for a while before turning around and going into the bathroom.  
She closed the door behind her and opened the pharmacy. She discarded some tablets and pills to be able to reach out to what she was searching for in the back. And there they were.   
They had been careless but lucky in the beginning and India didnt want to have any more surprises she couldnt handle. She opened the faucet and poured herself a glass of water to swallow the birth pills down. She was surprised Charlie hadn’t mentioned the boxes. He had to have noticed it since he was attentive to details just like her.  
It didnt matter much though, thought India as she put the box back. Its not like they wanted children. He was her uncle. That was a can of worms she didn’t want to open.  
India frowned slightly. She couldnt assume to know what was going on in Charlie’s mind though. Just because they were similar didnt mean they wanted the same things. What if he did want children…?  
The thought made India nervous. She wasn’t ready for something like that.  
She decided to keep her secret for now. Until he figured it out, she had all the time to think about the possibility of having a child with her uncle.

Later that night, they laid side by side while waiting for sleep to take over. But something in the way Charlie held himself made her concerned. He was tense and on edge as if he was preparing himself for something important. Knowing instinctively that touching him wasn’t a good idea, she waited in the darkness for him to make the first steps.  
The cicadas outside were singing their hearts out, the opened window bringing in a refreshing wind that helped diminish the humid temperature of the summer. Central park was not very far, but its refreshing proximity helped the neighbourhood support the heat.  
India closed her eyes. A long time had passed and she didnt think he would talk. She was beginning to lose hope until she heard his voice.  
-I know what you were trying to tell me earlier, he murmured.  
India didn’t reply. She didn’t trust her voice at that moment.  
-I wouldn’t have find the right words either. I have never felt something like this.  
He paused and the only sound they could hear was of their own breathing.  
-I never thought I’d ever find happiness in my life India. I learned to be content being alone because I never thought there could be someone else like me. I knew I was wrong when your mother gave birth to you.  
India listened. Finally, she would know what was bothering him.  
-Of course, I had expectations. You don’t wait 18 years without having some. But I never expected…I never thought that we would happen. Not like this. I never thought i’d…..  
India slipped under the covers and pressed her body against him.   
-I don’t see whats wrong with that.  
-Before you, I was living my life halfway. I was never truly happy. And now…  
She stayed silent, waiting for him to go on.  
-if anything were to happen…  
-Nothing is going to happen, she said, hearing what he wouldn’t say. Otherwise, it would have already happened.  
She felt him slightly relax against her..   
-we’re good at this, she said softly. We know how to covers our tracks. That’s why I’m not worried.   
India felt him take deep breaths in the darkness.  
He took her in his arms and held her tightly against him.  
They held each other close, legs interlaced together.   
-hmmm, breathed Charlie in her hair.  
-what?.   
\- Jason invited us to his house next week end, he said a tad too nonchalantly.  
-Really? What did you say?  
-i said i’d think about it.  
India looked at him, frowning. Charlie smiled, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.  
-we have to go. See what he wants.   
-I know. who knows, we might even enjoy ourselves..

After they rung the bell, they watched as the door opened to reveal Jason welcoming them warmly with a smile. He gave them the tour of his two level house, its interior rich in colors and tasteful decorating. He had an outside pool and a spa big enough for 8 people, a pool table and a walk in closet. The kitchen and living room area were placed together which gave quite the space required for a party.   
-why did you choose a place that big? India asked.  
-since i’m on my own, you mean? Well, i always was the life of the parties I attended and i hosted quite a lot myself so i thought that my guests deserved comfort and space. What do you think?  
-i like the paintings, she said pointing at an abstract piece who was at once dark and colourful.  
-thank you India, he said with a genuine warm smile. Those are amongst my favourites.  
They decided to play pool for awhile. They joked, drunk wine, teased one another. Charlie was surprised to feel himself relax in Jason’s presence, as if they had known each other for years. India looked at him and they shared a look. Was it genuine or a ploy?   
-how do you like the wine?   
-Its good, approved Charlie. You cant go wrong with a Bordeaux.   
-i particularly prefer this year, 2001, its almost as if you can taste the berries. What do you think India?  
-Its flavourful, but i’m afraid i’m no expert.  
-India haven’t had the opportunities to expand her flavour palate yet, said Charlie with a smile, looking down at her.  
-even with you?  
-I’m not pushing her. She’s free to try or dismiss anything she chooses.   
-well, i have a wine cellar in the cave. Consider it open whenever you fancy to try something new..  
-thats very generous of you, thank you.  
Jason smiled. He propped himself up on the pool table and looked at them point blank.  
-do you want to keep doing small talk? Or shall we get into the heart of the matter?  
Charlie put down his stick, his movements slow and measured.   
-You’re the host, he said, leaning on the wall behind him. Entertain us.  
Jason chuckled. The game was on.  
-so i’m curious. I managed to get my hands on some information about you two but there’s details missing that I would like to know. Like your last kill. Who was it?  
Charlie and India exchanged a look.  
-I know about the missing high school student and the policeman of course, the news was all over that murder. No fingerprints anywhere, and it always happened at deserted places where there were no cameras and no witnesses. Pretty convenient. But it’s the order in which it happened that I want to know.  
-wait, how did you know where to search though?, asked India. How did you made the connection between those murders and us?   
-well, the only thing i had going was your name, so i searched that and when i saw that it wasnt a match, that your names both belonged to a dead couple in california, i knew something was up. So i dug deeper. I searched the database at work to look where you lived and it was registered under the name of Stoker. Searching that, i fell on some information regarding a rich family living in a manor in the south. Researching that, combined with the place, i discovered the murders. The one of your great aunt, your housekeeper, even your own father India, even though it was regarded as an accident…still a death is a death…was that your work?  
She didn’t replied, avoiding looking at Charlie.   
-It was brilliant though, the marriage idea. No one would ever thought about a false name and it would make sense that the appartment belonged to you under the maiden name of India. It all works if you’re not related by blood.  
-that was Charlie’s idea, said India, looking at him.  
-great mind. Do you kill together?  
-Wait. It seems unfair to me that you know so much about us and we know nothing about you, said Charlie, glaring at Jason.   
-You’re right, he said, putting his hands up in surrender. I will answer any questions you have for me.   
-How do you kill them.? India asked.  
-i like to drown them, he said with a conspiratorial smile. I like to take them by surprise and tie them up, make them confused and panicked. Then i bring them to a shed i have in the woods and i waterboard them, over and over. I make them die…and then I bring them back to life. Its amazing. They make all kind of different noises and I just cant get enough of it.   
This was the moment when everything changed. Jason’s confession was an olive branch they couldn’t ignore as it meant that they finally got the leverage they needed if he decided to act against them. It also officially bonded them together. They felt it as they looked at each other.   
-i was alone at first, offered Charlie as an answer to one of Jason’s question. It took a bit of time for India to comes to term with who she was.  
-and when she did you…shared?  
India slowly came forward to stand close next to Charlie as a silent response. He looked at her possessively and couldn’t help but lean into her side, brushing his shoulder against hers.   
-eugh, you are nauseating.. You are the perfect cover for yourselves and you dont even know it.  
-what do you mean?, asked India.  
-well, based on multitudes of studies i could find, serial killers are most often loners with weird habits and hobbies, with some exceptions. You are together, working, participating in social avenues, making friends, he said while pointing at himself, and as far as everyone knows, you are perfectly normal. You’ve never killed anyone here, have you?  
-there was an incident we had to take care of the day we arrived, replied Charlie.  
-what about you? Said India. Whats your cover?  
-work. You. Elaine. I mean, Bundy had a girlfriend, and that made it all the more harder to suspect him. He was no Mansion or Fritzl. Even Ed Kemper got along with the police before admitting what he did.  
-i thought you were with Elaine because you wanted to kill her, admitted India.  
\- oh i am. But i need someone to make me fit in. I dont kill girls i date. It Would be too suspicious.  
He stopped talking and looked at them both, pondering on something.   
-so…the policeman? Help me out with the timeline.   
-He was the last one after we left the house and he was all India’s, Charlie said proudly.  
-yeah? How did you do it?, Jason asked India.  
-i put shears in his throat and killed him with a rifle.   
-nice combo. Were you there? He asked Charlie.  
-i was.   
-oh so you just watched huh. Must have been quite something to see.  
His eyes lingered a little bit too long on India for Charlie’s taste.   
India drifted off as she recalled her first real kill. The sound the shears made when she plunged it in the policeman’s throat, hunting him afterwards as he tried to get away.From the corner of her eyes, she could see Charlie’s lean form against the side of the car as he watched her, clearly enjoying himself. She had wanted him so badly then, it was no wonder she had jumped him at their first stop in New York.  
It had been a good day.   
Charlie smiled, watching her reminisce and looked at Jason, who seemed to have something on his mind. The way he was looking at India made Charlie’s blood boil.   
-what else do you want to ask us Jason?  
The man in question looked up in surprise at first and then the casual mask came back.  
-oh you know. Its probably none of my business.   
-whatever it is, you’re probably right..  
Jason shrugged.  
-But since I have nothing to lose, i’m going to, he said as he turned towards India.. I’m curious India, are you turned on by your uncle because he’s family or because he’s a psychopath?  
Jason was all smiles as he watched them look at him with dead eyes.  
-dont wanna tell the new guy eh? I’m sorry but, i cant help my thoughts going in the directions they want to. We’re all twisted here right? And your kind is rarely seen in the world of depravity, I should know., So i’m interested. An uncle and niece having sex while killing people? Screw Bonnie and Clyde, thats the scandal everyone is waiting for! If you two get caught, you’ll be famous.  
-its not gonna happen, replied Charlie.   
-are you sure about that?, he asked tongue in cheek. It didn’t took me long to figure out your story. How long will it take until the police puts two and two together do you think?  
Jason sent a defiant smile towards India who looked back without flinching. He made one wrong step in her direction though and Charlie reacted.  
-careful, he growled.  
Jason ‘s eyes never faltered as he challenged him. Then, his face split in a teasing grin.  
-I’m just saying. You must have thought about it.  
-if course we have., said Charlie. But since we know they lack the proof needed to convict us, we’re not worried.  
-That’s excellent. And just so you know,, no matter what happens, you’ll have nothing to fear from me. I promise that I wont interfere. I dont have anything to gain from sending you to jail.   
India studied him a moment, assessing his words.  
\- You’d get respect from work and gratitude from society, a faster rise in your career, she enumerated. You have a lot to gain from turning us in.. But just know that, if we’re going down, you’re coming with us.  
-you dont have enough on me for that. Knowing how I work is one thing but knowing who the victims are is another.. Also, I could have lied.  
-You didn’t,, said India.  
-i have contacts with the police and a few P.I.s, advanced Charlie. A few questions here and there and it wouldnt be hard to figure out some things.   
Jason backed off, hands raised in the air in surrender.  
-you got me. No more joking around. I like my life and you seem to do so too. Lets just call it a bad move from my part and move on. I apologize.  
The tension in the room seemed to ease up at his words and India excused herself to go to the bathroom, sending a look to Charlie on her way. Jason approached him, casually fiddling with his pool stick. Charlie watched him, ready for anything.   
-did i really ruin things you think? Think we can go back to where we left off?  
Charlie stayed silent but alert and intent on their host’s next move.  
Jason smiled sheepishly, almost guiltily.  
-I dont have ulterior motives you know, i really want to be friends. Yeah maybe coming on to her at the party wasnt the best idea, but i just couldnt resist. She was staring at me. she’s a cute thing, your niece, he said, watching for a reaction on Charlie’s part.. I wish i could get along that well with my own family, but oh well. Sharing the same blood doesnt mean the same thing for anyone, I guess. My cousins wouldnt let me near them, god bless them. I guess they have a strong sense of survival.  
-so does she, Charlie replied quietly. She was staring because she was onto you. Nothing more.  
Jason came to stand closer to him, so that their sticks were almost touching and he looked at him with intent.  
-she was able to sniff me out huh? Maybe parts of us really are connected to each other. And yet…she was aware of me and you werent. Why do you think?  
-She’s smart and perceptive. She sees things that most people are unaware of. Then again maybe you’re less inconspicuous than you think.   
Charlie came closer to him so that their noses were almost touching and he lowered his voice until it became a murmur Jason had to force himself to pay attention to.  
-The thing is, I wasn’t interested in you. All I saw was someone who likes to lose himself in crowds to try and forget who he is. And yet you’re trying to convince us that you are different....I however know exactly who I am. I don’t need to hide behind anything.   
Jason went silent. Charlie’s words seemed to have struck a chord because the chatterbox that was Jason was suddenly mute. Then the light came back into his eyes..  
-maybe you dont…but what if you’re wrong about her? What if she saw something in me that interested her?. Some women have a lot more needs than others. Maybe you’re just not enough? Was she expecting a lot more in a certain department I wonder?   
Charlie’s hand tightened in a fist. Jason didn’t notice and smiled as he continued talking to him like an old friend.  
-Families have a tendency to disappoint after all. Sharing the same blood doesn’t mean the same thing as it used to be so maybe she’s looking elsewhere now?  
-India will never be yours.  
-yeah you were quick to figure out that i want to fuck your girl hard. I’ll be fine if it turns out she doesn’t want me. i’ll walk away. But let me tell you something about women. They finds me charming. Once they get to know me, I’m irresistible.. So once she gets to know me…and she will…well, lets say that i like getting what i want and i rarely get no for an answer.  
-You will be dead before that happens.  
Jason smiled, all teeth.  
-its not that simple. I would see you coming. And she would be dead before you’d make a move..  
-Do you want to kill her or fuck her?  
-I don’t know, i’m all messed up. Sometimes I confuse the two.  
-Maybe you should consult.  
-If I do, they’ll lock me up.  
-That’s good, if it meant you’d leave her alone.   
-Would that reassure you? What if she were to come to me on her own free will?  
-Its not going to happen. Even if you push.  
-thats what made me the new wonder in psych consult. Pushing boundaries is my specialty. I dont stop until i get what i want.  
They heard the bathroom door opening and India got out, a frown on her face when she saw them standing so close to each other.   
They casually put some distance between each other. Charlie smiled to her like nothing had happened.   
-well! Exclaimed Jason, i dont want to be rude but i think its time that i call it a night. Long day tomorrow and all. You dont mind if i dont show you out, do you? I have something i need to take care of.  
With a nod from India and a dark look from Charlie, Jason bowed and stepped into his private rooms.


	5. Getting to know you

-What happened?   
Charlie was driving the car back to their apartment. He glanced at her and went back on watching the road. It was a beautiful night outside of the city and the sky was full of stars.   
-We talked, he said, jaw muscles twitching. He was very honest about what he wants.  
-Which is what?  
-you.   
-Me, she repeated. But he knows we’re…  
-It didn’t seem to bother him.   
India smiled, looking out the window.  
-Let him dream. He wants me because he can’t have me.   
She didn’t see Charlie’s smile in the penumbra.  
-Its a good thing if he begins to open up though. The more we know about him, the better.  
-That means we’ll have to share more information. How far are you willing to reveal about yourself to know more about him?  
-We don’t have to tell the whole truth. We tell him what he wants to hear to get him to talk.  
\- He analyses people for a living. He’ll see right through you.   
A moment passed where silence filled the car. India sighed and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift off and wander. They usually didnt have to drive this far, but Jason lived in a suburb further away from the city and they had to pass by forests and villages filled with farms and colored fields. At nigh though, the sights were mere shadows and geometrical forms. India suddenly had a wave of nostalgia for her own backyard, a meadow full of trees she could climb and hide in.  
-want to make a stop? Suggested Charlie.  
She turned and looked at him. His eyes held a glimpse of malice that made her curious.  
They weren’t familiar with their surroundings and didn’t know the way they were going, but Charlie took the next exit anyway. The road was dark and exempt of lamp posts and there weren’t a sign of civilisation anywhere. India was fully alert now.   
Charlie drove past a rest stop where several cars were parked and soon enough, the narrow ciment road became dirt and they were on their own again. They came upon a clearing on their right who were right next to the woods where Charlie parked the car.  
He turned off the ignition and looked at India.  
-do you know where we are?, she asked.  
-no idea.  
She nodded, unbothered but curious and opened her car door to step outside. The air was crisp and chilling with a breeze coming from the north that sneaked under her jacket like a traitor but India didnt care. She had never felt as free as into the woods and she could already hear it calling to her, its scent all around. She heard Charlie coming out of the car, his shoes making a crushing sound on the ground as he came to stand besides her.   
The moon was full tonight, but Charlie was in its shadow, so India couldnt read the expression on his face when she looked at him.   
-its been a trying evening, I thought we could do with a break.  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of nature.   
-have you ever hunted?, India asked.   
-I have.  
-not people. Animals.   
-no, i never had the chance. It would have been the last thing Crawford would have let me do.  
-would you like to try?  
Charlie stepped aside and came into the light, revealing the predatory look on his face.  
-What am i hunting?  
-me. If you can.  
He leaned on the side of the car, crossing his arms, listening.  
-my first hunt was in the dark, she continued, not fooled by his casual attitude. Its perfect for practise because your senses are sharper and you can focus more on the sounds. It gives you an edge because the animals dont see you coming, I won’t see you coming.  
-any rules?  
She shook her head with a smile.  
\- give me a 5 minutes start. Everything’s allowed.   
She grinned when she saw his body already tensing up in anticipation of the hunt. She loved seeing how much he was into this and couldn’t wait any longer so she ran off into the woods. At first she was full of excitement, the novelty of the game sending adrenaline in her body. She counted on the moonlight to guide her way, using its light to avoid treacherous roots and low branches. Most often than not she couldnt avoid them and tripped over, falling on the moist ground. The trees were scarce, but big, so she could easily hide behind them if she needed. The best would be to climb on one, but their branches were often too high to reach. Besides, she didnt want to win this game too easily. The thrill was in the chase and hiding above wouldn’t be fair and even if there were no rules, it would be considered cheating. And there was the fact that she wanted to get caught. Eventually.  
Thinking of Charlie’s face earlier, she slowly breathed out her arousal. This would be fun.  
She spotted a place where two trees were hanging low, their roots halfway off the ground. There was enough space for her to crawl and hide under for the moment.  
In place, she controlled her breathing and listened closely for any sounds, any footsteps. It had been past 5 minutes for a long time and India was ready. She listened.  
There was nothing but the wind and the sound of cicadas. The passage of clouds in the sky was changing the aspects of the forest with its moving shadows.   
A branch broke somewhere far in the distance, and yet there were no footsteps. India maintained a slow steady breathing, trying to calm down her excited heart.  
Then she heard something muffled, something soft and light moving. Was it a deer? A rabbit? She couldnt look without exposing her position.   
But not moving was also putting her in a vulnerable position. Charlie could easily figure out where she went by the branches she broke in her path. And he could use the other sounds of the forest to hide his own.   
Her mind made up, she carefully extracted her body from under the roots. Her clothes were ruined and her shoes were damp with moisture but she didnt care.   
She got up and tensed. A shadow passed by a tree in the furthest line of the horizon she could see. Tip toeing, she hid behind a tree and tried to spot bushes that would be high enough to hide her escape. There werent any.. She would have to make a run for it.   
Carefully, India walked without a sound from tree to tree, looking out to see a change in her stalking shadow. Charlie was good at this, she thought, unsurprised. All the more fun.   
A cloud passed and the moon was shining over them again, illuminating everything. She saw him before he saw her and she begin running, passing over roots, avoiding trees and branches. She could hear Charlie’s feet behind her, running as fast as her and getting in on her, him being taller giving him the advantage. India would have fought his advantage by being quicker, but in an unfamiliar forest it was more of an inconvenient. India tripped on an unseen root in the ground and fell over face down on some moss. She heard Charlie slow down behind her and she turned on her back, defeated.   
-you win, she said. She appraised his appearance, dirty shoes, ruffled hair, sweating brows, immaculate clothes. Compared to her, he was disgustingly clean, like he had just been outside for a casual stroll out in the woods.  
Smirking, she put her legs between his and tripped him over. He felt heavily on her, feeling her shake with laughter underneath him. She grasped a handful of moist soil in her hand and spread it on his face, his neck, his shirt. She grinned, admiring her work.  
-That’s a new form of foreplay, he said as he splattered a handful of mud on her face as well, catching her off guard, deliberately spreading it with his fingers to reach the back of her ears and her neck, every places he could find, chuckling as she squirmed and tried to escape him. Soon enough, they began to feel the adrenaline running off as the cold creeped up on them. The game was over. India started to shiver.  
She gently scraped some dirt off his face with her thumb before kissing him. He kissed her back until they both forgot the cold. Charlie slipped a hand under her wet shirt, fondling her breast as India was working on undoing his belt. Having done so, she gripped him and stroked him languidly, taking solace from the heat emanating from his body. Charlie moved against her and began working on her own pants, undoing them so fast she wondered how they were holding on in the first place. India gripped his shirt, wanting him closer, wanting him inside her, now. But Charlie resisted for some reason and kissed her neck as a faux apology as he crawled down her body, giving her a loaded look. He pulled down her panties, discarding her pants somewhere near them and spread her legs, kissing and biting the inside of her thighs. Never leaving his eyes off her, he wiped out his mouth from the dirt and bent his head. She felt his lips kissing her inner lips like it was a mouth, his tongue licking her insides as a tease for things to come.   
He explored her, attentive to the sounds she made at every move he did, finding out she was particularly responsive when he paid attention to her clitoris with his teeth and when he introduced his fingers into her, he knew he had her.   
India’s climax was slowly building up and she could tell Charlie was enjoying torturing her, building up the tension to then changing speed and bringing her down to bring her up again.   
She whimpered and felt his chuckle tickling her outer lips as he kissed them, ignoring her silent plea. He took his time and ignored the cold, even bringing it to his aid as he let the breeze cool her down before going back again and warming her up. He stopped pleasing her just before she could reach her climax and he crawled back up, pressing his body against her. She felt his hard length gracing her opening, ready and eager, but he kissed her like there was no urgency. She tasted herself on his lips.   
-torture, is it?   
-I cant resist, he said with a boyish grin. You make these little sounds just before you come and I just cant get enough of them.  
-You know there’s going to be payback for this, right? She said as she reached down to take him in her hand.   
-oh, he breathed. I’m counting on it.   
They gazed at each other as he entered her, her small gasp making Charlie’s heart drop a beat. They became readjusted to each other’s bodies, building an agonizingly slow rhythm. They were completely alone, no noisy neighbors, no traffic sound, no annoying phone call interrupting. They reviled in the liberty the woods were giving them. This was where they belonged. She closed her eyes as his thrusts became more urgent, more demanding and each time she took him in, giving in to him as she melted and exploded in his arms.   
She was still trembling from the aftermath when she realized that he was still hard inside of her.   
With a twist of his hips he slipped out of her and turned her around, holding her by the throat as he spread her legs open and made himself at home once again. She wanted to look at him, but the new position wouldnt permit her and all she could do was listen to his laborious breathing near her ear.   
His hands entwined with hers. So close to the ground, she thought she could hear the worms crawling under, unaware and not caring of what was going on above them.  
Her pleasure was building up again but this time there were no teasing. He was almost hurting her but she didnt care. Charlie was being more intense than usual like, something buried had woken up inside him and he was letting himself go.   
Charlie’s hands left her and went around her waist, gripping her tightly. She felt him tense against her, shudder and relax, a warm liquid filling her insides. They stayed in that position for awhile, still joined but unwilling to move and break the spell.  
She then turned slowly towards him to watch him give her a very satisfied, tired smile.   
-this was a good idea, he said lazily.  
She swiped off some mud from his brow and smiled.  
-we should go in here more often, suggested India.  
-we could buy a cabin.  
India observed him with a smile.   
-someone fell in love.  
Charlie laughed. She had never heard him laugh before.  
-i might as well be. I have never felt that good anywhere else. Thank you, he finished reverently, bending down to kiss her.   
-i didnt bring you here, she said, confused.   
-You might as well have. I saw you looking out at the trees with so much longing, I felt like we had to make the stop. Do you like living in the city India?   
India wondered about that for a moment. She never actually thought about whether she liked her living place or not. It had never been her decision to make, so she accepted things as they were. Like going in New york because it was logical that they go there. But actually, liking the place? The life?  
-i guess i do. There’s always something to do and to see. But nature has always been in my life, so it’s normal that i miss it. It’s the only place where I could be myself.   
Charlie nodded, thoughtful.  
-I never knew freedom like that at Crawford.. My mind was my only way of escape.  
India gently ran her fingers through his dirty hair, bringing her all the comfort she could.  
Charlie squeezed her hand and got on his feet, bringing her up with him.  
-lets go home. We can change in the car.  
-change? You have clothes in your car?  
-yes. For emergencies.   
They went back to the car, leaving the woods behind with a small heartache. This time there was no clouds and the light of the moon helped them figure out the path they took.   
At the car, Charlie opened the trunk and pulled a pair of pants and t-shirts that he handed over to India. The clothes were a bit too big for her, but she didnt complain.   
Charlie smiled at her as he closed the trunk and went over to start the car. India sat on the passenger’s seat and turned on the heater. Her uncle put his hand on her thigh as he drove the car towards the highway and kept it there all the way back home.   
India never knew if she got warmed up more by the heater or by him.   
They didnt hesitate once they got back to the apartment and went straight into the shower. They scrubbed themselves off from the dirt and the mud and dried themselves afterward. It took longer than it would have with the kisses and other things being in the way.   
Right after, India made herself comfortable on the couch with some tea. She didnt know what Charlie was doing until she heard him come sit by her. He was wearing a grey t shirt and black briefs that left very little to the imagination. He grabbed her feet and pulled her towards him, placing them in his lap and without a word began massaging them.   
India sipped her tea, eyeing the way his muscles twitched and contracted as he worked away the tension, his tranquil concentration a sight to behold. He was focused on everything he did in life, like it was the last thing he would ever do. That was something she found fascinating and admirable about him.  
She would never tell him that though. Sometimes, a girl had to kept things for herself. It made getting to know him more precious, like a secret she would hold close to her heart.  
-penny for your thoughts? he asked as he glanced at her.  
-I’m just happy.   
-I’m glad.  
She took a sip of her drink.  
His smell from the shower was wearing off and she could detect traces of his natural musk coming back on the surface of his skin.   
-i saw the box.  
She stopped moving and looked at him.  
-were you going to tell me?  
-I didn’t think I had to. I thought it was obvious where we stood on this.   
-I don’t know. I never thought about it before because it seemed ridiculous. But things are different now, aren’t they.   
India put her cup on the table.  
They looked at each other attentively as they tried to guess what the other was thinking.  
-we’re family. We shouldn’t even be considering this.  
-are you saying that you are?  
-I had to. That’s why I bought the pills. I’m not fit for being a mother. Neither are you.   
\- true, he concurred, contemplating the idea.   
-changing diapers, being awake every night to feed it, not having a moment to yourself. I’d want to kill it, not raise it.  
Charlie smiled and tickled India’s feet. She tried to get away but he held on.  
-I get it. But its interesting to think about.  
-What is interesting about it exactly?   
\- Wouldn’t you be curious to see what kind of legacy we’d leave in the world? What kind of…person we could make?  
-you’ve been thinking a lot, haven’t you.  
-yes. My world has opened up since I met you. Theres nothing but possibilities now.  
She smiled at him and then put her head back on the couch, closing her eyes.  
She had dreaded that talk for what felt like forever. Now that it was over, her mind felt free.. Except for the thought of Jason. But he would be taken care of one way or another. 

An opportunity occurred at the most incongruous time, at a point where they almost thought he’d forgot about them. But the invitation they received by mail told them it was anything but the case.  
They had waited for him to contact them rather than the opposite. Seeming as he had almost insulted them the last time they spoke, they thought the least they could do was make him crawl towards them.  
-whats the occasion? Asked India, coming from the kitchen to stand behind him.   
-there doesnt seem to be one. Just a gathering. He says to bring our bathing suit.  
She gave him a look.  
-i know, he said with a small smile.  
It felt like a trap. A gathering of people meant that it wasnt related to work, therefore they would have to be social and blend in casually which wasnt their forte. Well, hers.  
And yet they didnt have much choice in the matter. There was no way they would invite him over to their place, so they had to make do with whatever option was available.   
-he’s playing with us. What happens when he gets tired of it?   
-i know I wouldnt, replied Charlie. I’d make it last as long as possible.   
-lets play then, said India with a sweet smile.   
Charlie grinned.  
Without another word, India sat on the couch with their laptops on the glass table and sets to buy herself a bathing suit.  
She chose a simple two pieces set, green, to go with her eyes. She didnt like the frilly things or even the sexier ones. She wouldnt be there to seduce anyone. Except…  
-suits you, said Charlie approvingly from behind her.   
Pleased, she entered her false credit card’s number and made the purchase. They had accumulated several identities over the weeks to make different kinds of buys.  
India went over the library as Charlie used the laptop to buy his own bathing suit.   
Her father seemed to have favourited the classics, amongst other things She liked reading just like Charlie and her father, so she would occasionally borrow a book when the mood suited her. It was a nice gesture of her father to add the library for Charlie.   
The sorrow of her father’s death was gradually dissipating, but she wasnt in a place where she could totally forgive Charlie for it yet.   
But she wanted to. She didnt want to live her life resenting him forever. She wanted to move on. She just didnt know how to make it happen.   
The phone rang suddenly. India went over and took the handset after the third ring.  
-Hello?  
There was silence on the other hand, but India could hear someone breathing.  
-Hello? Can i help you?  
-India.   
Her mother.   
Her mother was calling her, here.  
-what are you doing?, she asked, her knuckles white on the phone.  
Charlie stood up and came closer to her, listening attentively.  
-I…i just wanted…i wanted to make sure you were alright.  
-I am. Now, if you’ll excuse me…  
-You’re with him, arent you?  
India said nothing as she heard her mother crying at a distance.  
-India…how…how can you be this person? After what he did to me! And now the police is looking everywhere for you…  
-You know this and you still call here?   
-i want to help you! You dont know what you’re doing, you cant realize…  
-goodbye.  
She hung up the phone, rigid and looked at Charlie.  
-if she knows…   
Charlie nodded and looked at her intently.  
-get your things ready. We’re leaving.

They didnt have a lot to pack, but they did so anyway, planning to leave right after Jason’s party. They would kill him and bury his body either in his own backyard or later on in the forest. They just hadnt decided how they would do the deed. Choking him would be the most effective and the quickest way, but they’d have to be dressed to do that. There was always the very common accidental drowning, which wouldnt take too much window dressing and was also a fast way to get things done. The pool and spa were helpful in that regard. Knives and throat cutting weren’t options because of the mess the blood would make. 

Charlie parked in the large parking lot in front of the house and turned the ignition off. He had decided to wear a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black pants that made him look dashing. She had opted for a beige dress that was plain, but hugged her curves in all the right spots and her attire wouldn’t have been complete without the high heels that Charlie had given her for her anniversary. She had also borrowed one of his belt for practical and fashionable purposes. He had personally chose it for her and the way he had looked at her as he had tightened it around her waist, with his hands lingering in all the right places, had been particularly erotic. She had wanted his signature weapon to be close by her tonight, whether the kill involved it or not.   
Nobody said they werent romantic.

They rang the doorbell and waited some moments before a woman they didnt know opened the door and let them in. The party was already going at full force, music and shoutings deafening every ears in proximity. They didnt find Jason at first but they did stumbled upon Elaine who was already tipsy by the way she seemed to lose her balance every 10 seconds.  
-Hey India! Glad you could make it! Hello Charlie, nice to meet you!  
-Hi!, they shouted over the music.   
-do you want a drink? The bar is right over there! She said, pointing behind them at a table full of varied sorts of alcohol.   
-we’re good, we’re gonna go outside for a moment, Charlie shouted at Elaine.  
She gave them a thumbs up and got lost in the crowd. Charlie and India made their way through until they reached the back door and only then they were allowed to breathe.   
-well, well, look at what we have here, said a familiar voice behind them.  
They turned around to find a very relaxed Jason hanging out in the spa with several other people. Around them, others were hovering in or around the pool or laying down in lazyboys on the grass further away in the backyard. The music was still going full force inside but it was more bearable outside, far away from the speakers.   
-nice party you got going on Jason, said Charlie, smiling at everyone.   
-well come on down, the water is warm and ready. Hey everyone, this is Charlie and his wife India. Say hello! Oh theres a shed by the side of the house for some privacy where you can change.   
-cant we just go to the bathroom? Or one of the bedrooms Asked India.  
-ah, you dont want to go in there. Theres puke and shit all over. I’ll have to call the maid in the morning for an emergency clean up. And the bedrooms are probably busy, you know? But suit yourself, he finished, shrugging.  
Charlie and India exchanged a look and turned in direction of the shed. It wasnt very large and they had to crouch when they entered because of the 45 degrees of the roof angle.   
Charlie examined the cabin. There were several gardening tools such as trowels, shears and rakes, pruners and two grass cutters, one large and a small one for borders. Charlie’s eyes light up as if he was a child in a toy’s store.   
-dont get excited, warned India with a small smile. We said no blood, remember?  
-let a man dream India.  
They changed into their bathing suits and smiled at each other. Charlie came closer to quickly kiss her before they went out to joined the others in the spa.   
India ignored the looks the girls were sending towards Charlie and stepped into the water with him. There was barely enough space for everyone, so several couples had chosen to sit on one another to save space. It seemed they would have to make the same thing, until a girl clearly inebriated decided to go ahead and sit on Charlie’s lap.   
-hello handsome, she said with a champagne glass in her hand. Is this seat taken?  
-actually, it is, Charlie said while stepping back to avoid touching her.  
He pointed towards India who was looking at her with an annoyed expression.. The girl blinked several times as if she didnt understand.  
-Her? She’s a baby! You need a woman…she purred seductively in his ear.   
Everything in Charlie recoiled at the girl’s proximity. His whole being was telling him to get her as far away from him as possible. So he fought his repulsion as he put his hands around her waist to lift her toward the center of the spa where she clumsily lost her balance and gulped a mouthful of water.   
With a pleased smile, India took Charlie’s hand and came in the spa where she took her rightful place on his lap. He chuckled and kissed her on the neck as they watched the girl get out of the water while trying to maintain an air of dignity.   
Jason grinned at them.  
-You’ll have to excuse Jessica, she just got dumped and she’s trying to find herself a rebound tonight. By all means necessary, it seems.  
-as long as she does it far away, said India with a poisonous smile. Charlie’s embrace tightened around her, reassuringly.   
Jason laughed.   
-i’m glad you’re here, now the party can truly begin, he said to them before turning towards the woman next to him to kiss her.   
-are you done being jealous? Charlie whispered to her.  
-shut up, she said too quickly, missing the warmth of his smile.  
-lets play a game, suggested the woman next to Jason.   
Some people rolled their eyes, others seemed excited and the rest agreed out of pure boredom.   
-why not? Said Jason, turning to look at Charlie and India with a conspiratory smile.  
What kind of game honey?  
-How about a classic? Truth or dare! The best way to get to know strangers in a party, she added, not so subtly glancing at Charlie from the corner of her eye.   
-i’ll begin! Said a girl at the far end of the spa. India hadnt noticed her amongst the crowd. Jason, truth or dare?  
-dare, he answered without hesitation.  
-i dare you…to remove your bathing suit.   
-easily enough, he said shrugging and under the exclamations of everyone, he made a little show of swinging his suit around his finger before dropping it on the grass beside the spa.   
-very comfortable, you really all should try it, he said, grinning and everyone laughed.   
-alright, my turn, he said, eyes turning towards India and Charlie.   
-hmmm…India. Truth or dare?   
She took her time to answer, pondering what was safe and what wasnt. She decided neither was safe with Jason.  
-truth, she said looking directly in his eyes.  
-why did you come here tonight?   
As always, he did the unexpected.  
-to have fun, she replied simply. My turn?  
Jason was staring and analysing her very soul, just as she expected he would be doing. He had ulterior motives, just like them and just like them, the goal of coming here wasnt to be having fun.   
-alright, said India. I’m sorry, she said to a man nearby, i dont know your name.  
-I’m Patrick, the man said, smiling.  
-Patrick, truth or dare?  
-Lets try dare, he said, receiving pats on the shoulder.  
-Patrick, i dare you to kiss the person you find the most attractive.  
His face looked immediatly guilty as he crawled towards the woman Jason had kissed earlier. He avoided Jason’s glare and quickly pecked the woman on the lips before returning to his spot.   
-your turn Patrick, said India, sending a glowing smile towards a fuming Jason.   
He was territorial then.   
-well, said Patrick, how about you Charlie, since you seem to be a newcomer at Jason’s. Truth or dare?  
-Truth, Charlie answered reluctantly.  
-tell us where was the weirdest place you’ve had sex?  
-an alley. Not weird as much as unusual, he said looking at India.   
-the best sex happens in the most unusual places anyway, weird or not. I once had sex in a cemetary. Said Jason.   
-with someone alive? Asked Charlie.  
-yes, replied Jason slowly without elaborating. Come on Charlie, your turn.  
-alright. Truth or dare? He asked to the woman besides Jason.  
-Dare, she said, pointing her chin up to show how brave she was.  
-i dare you…to tell us a secret about Jason.   
The man in question stilled, waiting to see what she was about to say.  
-i’m sorry Jason…but i’m pretty sure you’re bi, she said while laughing.   
Jason visibly relaxed and hooked an arm around her.   
-and here i thought you would have betrayed me and revealed my worst shocking secrets.  
-come on Jason, she said, still laughing. You dont have any secrets.   
He turned to look at Charlie and India with a wicked smile.   
-ok, my turn, continued the woman with no name next to Jason. India? Truth or dare?  
India felt bold all of a sudden. She was tired of playing safe.  
-dare, she said.   
-alright…i dare you to kiss Jason.   
Charlie and Jason’s eyes widened and India’s heart skipped a beat. This wasnt happening.  
Everyone waited in anticipation but India remained frozen on the spot.   
-come on India. Its a peck, a smudge of lips on lips. Thats nothing!   
-whats your name again? Asked India, voice barely shaking.  
-i’m cyndi.  
-cyndi.  
She would remember.  
India got on her hands and knees, feeling her way as she was approaching Jason, an intense look on his face. She shouldnt have felt this nervous, but for some reason she was and she tried to calm her heart as she sat besides Jason. She leaned towards him with the intention of giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Jason had other plans however. He grabbed her face to kiss her back, turning the dare into something unexpectedly real.   
-Jason, growled Charlie in warning.   
Self conscious and aware that everyone was looking at them, she went back quickly to Charlie, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.   
-so…i guess its my turn, she tried to say nonchalantly but failing miserably.   
-she was the one supposed to kiss you, not the other way around, said Charlie, his temper flaring.  
-it was a reflex out of habit, i suppose, apologized Jason, not at all feeling guilty. When a beautiful girl kisses me, i kiss back. Its just a game Charlie….  
India felt how tense Charlie was and wished she had took truth instead.  
-Cyndi, said India and the girl perked up. Truth or dare?  
-Dare, said the girl.   
-i dare you to slap Jason in the face.  
-India! Cyndi cried out, half shocked, half smiling.   
-do it for me, said India simply while everyone laughed.   
Jason looked at her through his eyelashes, unreadable.  
-come on then, he said. Lets get this over with.   
Cyndi mouthed a « i’m sorry » before slapping him on the cheek, where a red mark could already be shown. Jason rubbed his face, smiling at India as if it was a private joke between them.   
Maybe it was.   
India could tell Charlie was furious. Maybe there was going to be blood tonight after all.   
Jason looked around the spa to choose his next target. Everything in the way he moved betrayed his true nature, a predator on the prowl. How could no one else besides her and Charlie see it?   
Jason finally chose his prey and settled on Charlie.  
-Truth or dare my friend?  
-i choose dare, Charlie said, his grip on India’s thigh like a vice.  
-i dare you…to tell me how you were planning on killing me tonight.   
There were nervous laughter from everyone as the two men seized each other up.  
-I don’t have any plan or reason to kill you.  
-what about what just happened?  
-Kissing India isn’t a good enough motive to kill you, he replied tightly. You’re gonna have to pick truth because your dare is ridiculous.  
-you’re forgetting in which line of work we’re involved in. A lot of people make up piss poor excuses to kill each other. Love is the most common one.  
-Not in this case. Find another truth or dare or the game is over.  
Jason’s eyes darkened.   
-alright then. Tell us about the worst thing you’ve ever done. I dare you.  
People were beginning to get uncomfortable. Everyone were looking at each other trying to figure out what to do.   
-i dont want to play anymore, said India, receiving the approval of several people.   
-ah come on! Just as it begin to get interesting!  
A girl got out of the spa and several of her friends followed her. Soon there was only Cyndi, Jason, Charlie and India.  
-Jason, i’m gonna get a refill, she said showing her empty glass. Do you want –  
He shooed her away without a second glance and suddenly, the three of them were alone.   
They looked at each other with hostility and mistrust.  
-Interesting evening, dont you think? Jason said, leering. Its gonna take awhile before everyone goes home, just so you know, so you’ll have to be patient.   
-we could kill you right now, said Charlie, chilling. Drowning is a very common way to die.  
-you’re really turning me on, you know that? What about you India?   
She didn’t reply. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of playing his games.   
-I’m not that easy to kill.. Maybe you could stay for the afterparty and i can show you exactly how not easily killable i am. Perhaps over a glass of wine? I noticed you decided not to drink. Smart.   
He showed his hands void of any glass. He had expected them so he had stayed clear headed as well.   
-i was waiting for you to try to kill me weeks ago, what took you so long? Were you waiting for the right moment?Like tonight?   
-Its a perfect time, said India. At your own party, you have a tragic accident witnessed only by drunk and unreliable people. They will have forgotten everything about you and their night in the morning. It can’t go wrong.  
-what do i have to do to prove to you that you can trust me?he suddenly exploded. I told you i have nothing to gain from sending you to jail. The respect you said i would get by doing so, i already have it. I’m just messing with you and you’re believing me!   
-alright, said Charlie, moving forward. You told us how you killed them. Tell us how you manage them. Show us where you drop the bodies. After that we can talk about you staying away from India.  
Jason nodded slowly. He took his time thinking of what he was going to say.   
-That shed…is it nearby? Asked India.  
-its very close. I can show you.   
India and Charlie looked at each other.   
-There are graves all over the forest behind my house. I can show you if you want. look, if you want to talk it over go ahead. You can go upstairs in one of the bedrooms if you want some privacy. One of them has to be empty by now.  
They acknowledged him with a nod and got out of the spa to go upstairs while grabbing their clothes and some towels to dry themselves off. They entered the first empty bedroom they could find and closed the door behind them. It wasnt Jason’s, clearly. Like a room in a hotel, the walls and furniture were impersonal to accommodate any type of visitor. The balcony was facing the backyard so they had a view of the pool and the hottub, both were now empty.   
India was feeling guilty but knew she wasnt the one at fault. They had to talk about Jason, but first they had to make things right between them and she wasn’t sure how to do that. The way he was holding himself told her how angry he was and how close he was of losing control. She couldn’t allow him to do that here.   
-this evening is full of surprises.  
-Knowing Jason, we had to expect it, she said carefully.  
-Is that why you wanted to come?   
-what?   
-I shouldn’t have been surprised. . Its only natural that you’re attracted to killers. I was only fooling myself thinking that I could be the only one in your life.   
India frowned. She couldnt deny the spark she felt when she kissed Jason. She couldn’t explain it and she certainly never asked for it. But to say that Jason was in her life? He was going too far.  
-at least he’s not your blood so you wont have to feel ashamed when you fuck him.  
She slapped him, hard and he took her wrist to bring her closer to him, challenging her to fight back.  
-oh yes, thats your new thing, he said maliciously.   
-, you stupid fuck, she said, slapping him again. It didnt seemed to faze him though because he crushed his lips upon hers, kissing her roughly and backing her up against the bed.   
At this moment he was a force of nature, an awakening volcano. And he was erupting right now.  
She scratched his face and he growled, pulling her hair as she struggled against him. She was tooth and nails as she kissed him and he gave as much back, roughly pushing her legs apart, pulling down the lower part of her bathing suit and entering her in one swift thrust, making her cry out of both pain and pleasure. He bit her on the neck hard as he took her and left his mark on her body, claiming his territory. India didn’t have any choice but to let him. The intensity of his intent to possess her had took her by surprise. He was everywhere at once, sucking and biting on her nipples and her neck until he was sure there would be bruises.   
-you are mine, India, he panted against her ear as he took his pleasure. Do you understand? Tell me. Tell me.  
India couldnt talk, she couldnt breathe, she couldnt think and he was making requests from her?   
He was also hurting her. She usually was wet and ready for him but this time he hadn’t paid attention to her needs. He had been too fast.  
This wouldn’t do, she thought. She would make him understand.   
Gripping his waist between her legs, she attempted to turn them around and gain the upper hand. He used his weight against her however and pinned her down on the bed, challenging her to fight back..  
Suddenly inspired, India reached down and squeezed as hard as she could on his testicles. He swore under his breath and relaxed his grip on her. He was less heavy when he was incapacited. She turned him around in one fluid motion, pinning his hands above his head. She kissed him before he could react but, with less bite than before and her blood sang as she felt him partially relax underneath her touch. She reached a hand down and grabbed his still hard cock, making him groan. She wouldn’t wait for him either, even if he was in pain. She took him and rubbed herself against his length, using him for her own pleasure and making him watch, refusing his touch. When she was finally slick and ready, she put him back inside her again with a gasp. No matter how many times they fucked or made love, she always marveled at the way he seemed to fit perfectly inside of her. She began to move on him slowly, loving the way he was half way closing his eyes, wanting to watch her and enjoy it at the same time.   
-now you listen to me, she breathed against his mouth, biting his lip, hard enough to draw blood. I have only ever wanted one man. And it’s not Jason.   
He crushed her hands forcefully and she thought for a second that he would overpower her again. He didn’t, but his body stayed rigid with tension. Did he not believe her?  
-He means nothing to me. You’re my own blood. I belong with you…I have since the beginning. I love you.  
He had stopped fighting her, but he still showed resistance in the way he held himself beneath her. At least now though he was listening.  
-I saw the way you kissed him.   
-He took me by surprise, she said, loosening the grip she had on his wrists. He wasn’t supposed to kiss me back. I didn’t think, I just reacted.   
Charlie stared at her.  
-don’t take me for a fool, he whispered. I know lust when I see it.   
-so what if there was? I’m not with him right now, am i?   
India’s movements became bolder as she made love to him. She must have done something right because as she was doing so, he exhaled a breath of relief. She let go of his wrists and entwined their hands together instead as she felt his rage dissipating by the second.  
When he came inside her, she was both pleased and relieved. He wasn’t used of being vulnerable and she was glad that he was beginning to open himself up to her, even if it was in a mean way.  
-so you’re attracted to him, he said with a raunchy voice as they lay side by side a moment after.  
-I never chose this. It happened.  
-and he wants to be part of the family.   
She stayed silent.  
\- Its never gonna happen. I wont share you with anyone.  
-I don’t want him, insisted India. Besides, we’re leaving.   
Charlie moved back and ran his hands along her bruised neck, admiring the trail of goosebumps he left in his way.  
-tell me again, he murmured softly.  
-I love you.  
He seemed to be overwhelmed with a powerful emotion that made him speechless..   
-I could never be anyone else’s, she murmured like a promise..  
He was looking so young in her arms, younger than what a man his age should look like.   
-I couldn’t either.   
They felt the tension lower as they smiled at each other, their issue resolved and peace settling in their mind.   
Charlie’s smile slowly disappeared as he looked at her.   
There was just one unresolved thing.  
-I hurt you, didn’t i?  
-yes, she said slowly. But I still wanted it. It wasnt as bad as you think.  
-you enjoyed…everything?  
India’s eyes shined.  
-just don’t make a habit out of it.  
Charlie paused and looked away, confused.  
-I just couldn’t stop. I kept thinking about… his mouth on you, he said with disgust. I had to get his scent off of you.  
He was distressed about his lost of control. India guessed that it was the first time it had ever happened to him.  
-I think you succeeded,, she said, touching the huge hickey on her neck.  
Charlie’s smile returned with his spirit.   
They put their clothes back on before stepping out of the room. When they did, the curious people who had stayed to witness the ruckus rushed to hide themselves below the stairs. Violence and sex always were an attraction for the non initiated.  
It was time to find Jason.  
But Charlie had other things in mind before doing that.  
As soon as they were out of the bedroom, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her until she forgot out to breathe.   
-i want to fuck you again, he remarked needlessly Charlie.  
-later, she promised when she found her voice. We have to find him first.   
India squeezed his shoulder and they pulled apart. The sooner they’d found Jason, the sooner she’d let him do whatever the hell he wanted to do to her.  
They looked in the library, the living room and the salon. They finally found him in the kitchen having a sangria with other people.   
-ah, you two kids kissed and made up? Jason said as he looked at the bruises on India’s neck  
-We haven’t finished the game you know.   
-oh, we did. A long time ago, said Charlie.  
-it was getting intense, i’ll give you that. Sangria?  
They both declined.  
-we cant drink, we’ve decided that we’re going to leave early in the morning.   
Jason seemed frozen in place for a moment.   
-leave? Really?  
-yes, said India. We need to move on.  
-Its convenient that you would decide that right after what i told you.   
-It has nothing to do with you. Something happened earlier and we have to deal with it.   
-what happened?  
Charlie and India looked at each other.   
\- There are people looking for us. And they managed to find us.  
-oh you mean the police?   
Charlie came forward closer to Jason and glared at him meaningfully.  
-You’re drunk. In the morning, you’ll be able to see things more clearly.   
-I’m not drunk. I’m just disappointed. I thought…we could have had something.  
Jason looked at them, defeated and unhappy.   
-maybe we could have, said Charlie. But right now is not a good time.  
-fuck you both, he said, spilling a drink all over himself. India looked at him with pity.  
-we’ll keep in touch, she said. Dont expect any return address though.  
Jason closed his eyes and sniffed, pouring himself another glass of alcohol. He swallowed it whole and turned his back on them.   
They looked at each other and left the house, a cloud of sadness following them long after they left. It wasnt until they arrived at the airport that it lifted a bit, endless possibilities in front of them as they looked at the different destinations. Charlie turned towards her.  
-where to?  
India smiled.


	6. Travels

They arrived in Italy during the night and as they didnt reserve anything beforehand, they had to get into the first hotel they came across. They planned to rent an apartment and live their life as carefree as possible without thinking about being chased by the police. They stayed for one year before thinking about moving someplace else. They enjoyed true freedom for the first time in their lives and experienced the culture and the vitality that the country had to offer. They visited museums and saw sculptures such as the Ratto de Persepina, the veiled virgin and the head of Medusa and the representation of truth, a veiled woman by Antonia Corradini.   
The rape of Persepina fascinated them the most. People always saw beauty in violence, Charlie told her, that’s how they were able to keep it in their everyday lives. He had watched her then as she was observing the statue, trying to see what she saw through her eyes. He was trying to convince himself that if he tried hard enough and often enough, he would succeed. And then his obsession with her would become a healthy desire. Maybe.  
He showed her his favorite wines and taught her how to make the difference between a mundane bottle and a truly excellent one. India introduced herself to fashion. Out of nostalgia she supposed, she decided to keep some of her old clothes. She couldn’t bring everything she owned in the only suitcase she had brought with her. So, she took it as an opportunity to try some new things that made her look like a different person altogether.   
Charlie watched her with an amused smile but didnt participate in her new game. He had grown into who he was a long time ago.   
And yet, India noticed some changes in him, particularly around the eyes. If it was possible, he had begun to be more confident, more assured. He wasnt fussing and turning in his sleep like he used to back in New York. Whatever that was troubling him seemed to have dissipated, much to India’s relief.   
They had sex. Often. They were drugs to each other, intoxicated deeply in their bones. Italy seemed to do them good. The near rape incident was put somewhere in the back of their minds as a meaningless episode. Charlie was determined for it to never happen again. He didn’t want to risk losing the life he was building with her.  
They wrote to Jason. Not often but regularly enough. Mostly India because Charlie was still reluctant to keep him included in their lives. But she had made a promise and she intended to keep it. She remembered how messy he had been the night they had left. Has Charlie ever been like that? He was always perfectly in control.   
India sighed and licked the envelope where she had put the letter before putting several stamps on it. She brought the letter to the table across the front door and glanced at the couch in front of the venetian window. It was really a beautiful appartment, she thought sadly. Of all the things in Italy, their place was her favorite. It had beautiful carved wood as pillars supporting the roof and the way the room was situated, you could always smell a draft of freshly baked bread from the bakery right accross the street. Charlie would always wake up before her and go there to fetch fresh coffee and croissants. She would miss that ritual.   
Their next trip was going to be France. They didnt know how long they would be there. They didnt have a visit from the police in the year they’ve been in Italy so they assumed that the investigation was either at a stand still or had been put in the unresolved section.  
India hadnt spoken to her mother for all that time.   
Not that she was missing her, she thought as she came towards the piano to sit on the bench. She began to play absentmindedly, not hearing the front door closing behind her.  
The music filled her mind and soothed her soul, as it always did. And then, she thought of Charlie and her breaths quickened. They hadnt killed anyone since their arrival in the country and it was getting harder to ignore the need for release it would bring her. A sudden image of the muggler in the alley sprung on her mind and her hands on the keys went faster. She closed her eyes as she recalled the iron smell of blood getting all over the man’s body, coming out of his throat like a faucet. And then came on Pitts and his broken neck. The first thing she had masturbated to.   
Well, that and Charlie’s hands.   
Which were now on her neck, massaging a particularly sensible spot under her chin and behind her ear.   
He was waiting for something and India had no idea for what, so she kept playing. But his touch was making her dizzy with lust and she could barely contain herself.   
He slipped a hand under her shirt and fondled her breast momentarily, almost as a way of saying hello and came beside her to accompany her. They played until the sun came down and only then did they looked at each other, smiling.  
-hello.  
-hi.  
-good day?  
\- bellissimo.. Yours?  
-I cant complain.  
-Wonderful. How do you feel about a play before we leave?  
-i’d love that. Where?  
-The bellagio theatre, on swan street. Marco gave me tickets as a good bye gift.   
-i think Marco has a crush on you. He must have meant for you two to go together.  
-He’s attracted to unavailable men. Of course he has a crush. Do you have something to wear?  
-i think so. When is the play?  
-tomorrow night.   
India smiled.  
Charlie caressed her face for a moment, taking her in.  
-tired?  
She nodded and he kissed her forehead gently.   
-get into bed, i’ll join you soon.  
India took her time before changing into her nightgown and getting under the covers. She was daydreaming about the future. Soon, they would depart into a whole new adventure and the possibilities it offered were endless. She hoped France would bring them things as good as Italy had.   
Charlie appeared on the other side of the bed, wearing only his black underwear. He shot her a smile before turning off the lights and getting into the covers. India scooted closer to him and he took her in his arms, his touch on her skin sending volts of electricity through her.   
-you’re restless tonight, Charlie whispered.   
-i miss hunting, she whispered back.   
Charlie became very still. They both knew where they stood where it came to killing itself, they liked it, they were born for it. But they had never talked about their need behind doing it which was a very important detail.  
-Don’t you?   
-all the time. I constantly kill my coworkers in my mind and it helps…but sometimes the urge is too strong.  
-what do you do then?  
-i fuck you.   
India’s heart skipped a beat.  
-and when you didnt have me? What did you do?  
-It was easier to ignore it when I couldn’t do anything about it. I thought once that i had even gotten rid of it. I sometimes played the part of the good patient so well i even fooled myself.  
That sounded very lonely.  
-do you only sleep with me because you miss killing?   
Charlie frowned slightly.  
-no. dont ever think that India.   
-then how can i know the difference?   
-i’ll show you.   
He was looking at her so intensively, she shivered.   
-But sometimes even i can’t tell the difference when you’re concerned.  
-what do you mean?  
-sometimes…I confuse my need for you for my need to kill.   
-oh, she said, not fazed by his revelation.  
He looked down at her in surprise but she only smiled.  
-how…?  
She kissed him as she looked at him mischievously, silently telling him she had other plans in mind. If it wasn’t clear enough, her hand reached down to grab him, silencing the questions he was about to ask.  
She didn’t know why he was surprised. He knew that they were similar in almost every way.  
His shock quickly faded into pleasure as his half-closed eyes watched her stroke him languorously.  
She, glided her thumb over his sensitive head which was oozing with precum and he exhaled strongly, trying to get a hold upon himself.  
She kissed him on the lips, the neck, then went down to his chest, his stomach, his pelvis, to tickle his pubic hair with her nose. He shivered in anticipation, murmuring her name as she took him in her mouth. She absolutely loved the taste of him and she showed her appreciation in all the ways she learned he liked. He enjoyed her tongue on him in anyway possible and since he was almost as sensitive as her, she took pleasure of taking advantage of it. She had found that he particularly liked when she put her lips on his head like a kiss, putting pressure on him like he was in the opening of a vagina. A vagina that could suck and lick and bite. Oh how he loved the bites. Not hard, but just enough to tease and play. She had loved to blow him since the very first time and she had never missed an opportunity to do so afterward.  
She couldnt resist and glanced at him. He was watching her, lust and desire written all over his face and she melted.   
\- Come here, he said with a hoarse voice.  
-and stop what i’m doing?  
-yes. Come here.  
She didnt have to be told again and so she went towards him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, bringing her hips over his to enter her. They moved together, neither one really in charge even if she was the one on top. It was him that kept the rythm going, seemed to be exploring, searching for something while she controlled the friction and the depths of their movements. At some point, he lifted her up and the angle in which he pushed into her was just enough for her to see stars. He smiled smugly as he kept going, licking the sweat from her collarbone and she thought she would come again until she felt him shudder beneath her. He slipped out, limp and spent and she pushed herself off him to snuggle at his side. Not able to resist touching her, Charlie took a string of her hair through his fingers, inhaling her scent.   
-that was because I wanted you, he whispered.   
-I see the difference, she said, remembering rougher sessions of lovemaking. She hadn’t felt used then more than now, which was none at all. As always, he had told her the truth.   
-but how… he began asking.  
-I knew since our first time, she said. I wanted so many things at the same time, but mostly I wanted you. The fact that we had just killed confused me.   
-so you’ve been feeling the same way.  
-I noticed the difference but I didn’t give it too much importance.  
-i did at first because they were so different. And I didn’t want to hurt you. Then they became to blend together.  
-so…you don’t know if you actually want to kill me?  
-of course, I don’t. I would never hurt you India.   
-nor I you, she said, running a hand through his hair.  
There was a comfortable silence as they looked at each other in the penumbra.  
-I cant wait to get to France, she said in a whisper.  
-I’m sure it’s a beautiful country.  
-do you speak french as well as italian?   
-mieux encore, he said, distracted.   
-i bet the catacombs are even more fascinating than the stories.   
-people have died under there. They got lost.   
-We won’t.   
-and there’s also not much nature in Paris, he said, remembering their conversation in the forest. We’d have to take the scenic route to get there.  
-I don’t mind. i want to see it all.   
Charlie chuckled and brought her closer to him, spooning her.  
-we will. Everything.

The next morning, India woke up to the usual smell of fresh croissants and coffee. This time though Charlie had brought varied kind of muffins that delighted her. He barely ever ate so she forced him to take at least a bite of her croissant.   
They took a stroll in the community park in the afternoon, visited an art gallery and a cafe just before supper and, like the day didnt happen, they found themselves at the theater. They had balcony seats with the best view possible on the stage and on the seats below. Everyone was dressed chic and fashionely as would expect the upper italian class culture. She was glad of the choice she had made, her black simple dress giving her elegance and sophistication.   
The play started and the lights dimmed around them. The actors came on stage as some kind of tragedy had occured.   
-whats it about?, India asked.   
-two siblings are fighting for their father’s fortune. But the father had a secret affair with a married woman with whom he had a child and he want to make the child his heir because the woman is his true love.   
-shhhh! Said a woman below them and Charlie looked down to see who had shushed them.   
The woman seemed to recognize him though as her frown became a wide pleased smile.  
-who is she?asked India.  
-someone from the office. I didnt know she would be here tonight.  
\- she looks very happy to see you.  
-people find me charming India.  
She lifted an eyebrow and looked down. The woman had disappeared.   
There was a knock on their balcony’s door.   
With a sigh, India got up and let the woman enter.  
-Oh thank you darling, you’re a doll. Charlie! I’m so glad to see you, Marco told me you were leaving and i just couldn’t believe it. When he said that you were coming here tonight, i bought tickets, i could not stand by and let you go without saying goodbye! Your little sister is beautiful by the way.   
-oh, actually, i’m his –  
-I have to invite you over at Ricky’s cafe, remember i told you about him? He makes the best pasta in town and i should know, i tried them all.   
She was looking expectantly at him, completely ignoring India who was looking at her with a bemused expression.  
-we do have an early flight tomorrow morning, but i’ll see what i can do Julia. No promises!  
-alright, alright, she said as she saw annoyed people looking up at her meaningfully. You already know my number, call me!   
She smiled at India on her way out and took back her seat in the floor below. India sat down in her seat.  
-I think she finds you more than charming. She has a crush on you as well.   
Charlie smiled down politely at Julia who kept looking up.   
-i hope she’s not going to do that for the rest of the evening, he said, frowning.  
India had an idea. She put her hand on his thigh and leaned into him, raising her eyebrows.   
-she thinks i’m your sister, she said with an evil glint in her eyes.   
Charlie glanced down to see a frozen expression on his ex-colleague’s face. He smiled and kept eye contact to see her features turn to horror as he kissed India like no brother should ever kiss his sister. With a sound of disgust, Julia stood up and left the theater under the protestations of the people sitting next to her.   
-better? Asked India as they kept kissing, practically sitting on his lap.   
-you have a dirty mind, he said putting his hand under her dress.   
-you inspire me, she breathed as his attentions became more precise.   
Before he could lose control, he stood up and took her by the hand. The bathrooms werent far from the balconies and Charlie entered the man’s rooms without thinking, He pulled her into one of the stalls and locked the door. India was already working on his belt and fly, being distracted by Charlie’s mouth biting down on her neck. It didnt take long before he had her against the wall, fucking her into a puddle of nothing. She tried to stiffle her moans into his shoulder but it didnt work so she tried to cover her mouth with her hands but alas they would keep coming back to grab his hair, his back or his ass.   
This time, as it rarely happened, they came together. Charlie thrusted some more into her for the pure pleasure of it and then stopped, feeling spent and blissfully happy. 

-do you think we missed much of the play?she asked, burying her face in his neck.  
-don’t worry about that. it was worth it just to see the look on her face, he laughed, looking at her.   
She smiled before kissing him softly.   
His legs started to hurt from supporting both their weights, so he slipped out of her and let her down. Charlie zipped himself up and she readjusted her dress. They couldnt stop smiling as they left the bathroom and went back, unnoticed, to their seats. The play was well advanced and they couldnt keep up with the plot, but they didnt care.   
They didn’t hear from Julia after that.

They stayed two years in France. There was something about the seine, the galleries, the food, that made them appreciate the country. India was even inspired to cut her hair up to her shoulders. Charlie told her it made her look like an artist.  
It wasnt until after more than one year that they met someone very familiar.   
They were having a picnic in one of the park in their neighborhood. They had brought all kinds of different food : varied cheeses, baguette, foie gras and pates, some fruits and a bottle of red wine. They had chosen a shadowed spot under a tree and they were reflecting on the weather when someone approached them.  
Charlie was biting into a red apple when he looked at the man standing above them.  
-India, said Whip. Long time, no see.   
India took the time to remove her sunglasses before replying to him.  
-Whip. Funny seeing you here. Hows your hand?  
-healed. Its been two years.  
A silence fell on them. The way Whip’s jaw’s was contracting announced nothing good.  
-i didnt think i’d be the one to find you. Boy, are you in trouble. I’m glad i came here for my vacation this year.   
-what are you talking about? Why would i be in trouble?  
-you killed Pitts! He shouted and several heads turned in their direction. People saw you leave with him the night he died. Did he help you?, he added pointing Charlie. Did you kill that policeman too?   
-thats enough, said Charlie, standing up and Whip took a step back, suddenly frightened.  
-you wont get away with this! You’ll have to kill me too!   
Before either of them could make a move, Whip took off running towards the street and disappeared.   
-fuck, muttered Charlie under his breath.   
-what are we gonna do?  
-do you remember his last name? I have to make a few phone calls.   
-they’re still searching for us after all this time? Do they even have any real evidence?   
-i dont want to wait around to find out.  
Their afternoon ruined, they grabbed their things and went straight home. India told Charlie Pitt’s last name was Johnson and he went into work immediately, inquiring about his location to his contacts. He went to look into google maps as soon as he got an address and he studied the area where Whip was living. It was a residential neighborhood near several construction sites and warehouses.   
-perfect, Charlie whispered as he turned towards an anxious India. Her anxiety lessened when she saw the relaxed look on his face.   
-where are we going?  
-It’s a surprise. I don’t want to spoil it. We’re making our move tonight, i just need to get a few things first.   
She nodded and he left.   
He came back with a sport bag full of tools: a bolt cutter, a glass cutter, hooks for lock picking, a shovel, a long line of rope and some gloves.   
-since when do you know how to pick locks? India asked.  
-i practised during my lunchbreaks at work. I always wanted to learn how to do it.  
-so we’re gonna break in his home tonight?   
-no, i am. You’re gonna call him and distract him, i’m gonna knock him out and we’re going to bury him in one of the construction sites nearby. They’re usually not surveyed by cameras.   
-and if they are?  
-we’ll improvise. Its a big country. Theres lots of places to hide a body.   
They waited until the sun went down to move. Charlie drove and parked near Pitt’s house. He put on gloves and got out of the car towards the back of the house. India waited 5 minutes and made the call.  
-hello?  
He sounded nervous.   
-Whip, its India. I need to talk to you.  
-I have nothing to say to you, you freak!   
-I had to call you. You accused me of things i didnt do. If i was really guilty, dont you think the police would have arrested me by now?   
-You can be guilty and clever enough to not get caught. Thats why you ran away.  
-i didnt ran away Whip, i was unhappy with my mother. You have to believe me.  
-Yeah? Or what?  
There was what sounded like a commotion in the background of the phone. She could hear Pitt’s breathing but nothing else.  
-Dad? Is everything okay?  
-Whip?  
-I have to go India.  
He hang up and now all she could do was wait. Thankfully to the other cars parked on the street, theirs didnt stood up. Her phone vibrated and she answered.  
-yes?  
-start the car.  
She did. Charlie opened the front door of the house with a body slung on his shoulder. India opened the backdoor of the car and they pushed Whip on the backseat.  
-is he dead? She asked, curious.  
-not yet.   
He drove until they reached a metal fence, locked of course. There were several construction machines on the site like a mechanical trowel and a mixer truck.   
-maybe we wont need the shovel after all, said Charlie.  
They took out an unconscious Whip from the car and brought him near the fence. Charlie used the bolt cutter on the lock who broke easily and they entered the site.   
After leaning Whip on the side of a truck and tying him up, they looked at him thoughtfully.  
-we could put him in that hole over there and cover him in cement, suggested India.  
-dont you want to have a bit of fun first?  
Whip moaned in pain and they turned around to see him look around in panic.  
-oh god. Oh my god. I knew it! I fucking knew it!  
-shut up, said India.  
-help! Please help me! Somebody!  
Charlie punched him twice to shut him up and he calmed down momentarily.   
Her uncle wiped the blood on his knuckles and smirked at her.  
She gave him a small smile as she gave him a handkerchief for his hands.   
-don’t have too much fun with him, I want some, she teased with a smile..  
He took it and smiled wider as he looked at the younger man.  
-any ideas? She asked.  
-a few.have you ever heard about hogtie?  
-i’ve seen pictures.  
-, we could do that, except we’d tie the rope around his neck as well. You see what i mean?  
The more he’d struggle, the worst it’d be for him. He’d practically choked himself to death. She wanted to see that.  
Charlie was enjoying seeing the sparks of anticipation in her eyes.  
-i’ll go get the rest of the rope.   
-What did you do with his father?, She asked as he went on his way.   
-knocked him out cold. He wont bother us.   
India was playfully kicking a very unconscious Whip when Charlie came back.   
He showed her a very rudimentary version of the models of bondage she had seen on the internet. He had more mastery over the knots however and she wondered about when he found the time to practise.   
Whip woke up again when they finished and his eyes widened at his new uncomfortable position.  
-oh god, what did you do to me?  
-just an experiment, answered Charlie.   
-please let me go. I wont…i wont tell anyone. India, please…  
-sorry Whip. We just cant risk it. You did this to yourself.   
Whip’s eyes were now injected with blood and he was struggling to stay upright. As Charlie had predicted, the more he struggled, the more the rope tightened around his neck and it wasn’t long before, he was barely breathing.   
Having no more strength to support himself, he collapsed in the dirt.  
India came closer. She was fascinated by the slights spasms erupting in his body, the way his skin was changing colors and most of all she was fascinated by death itself. Even though she could have some control over it, it still remained elusive and slippery.   
He was still breathing. Maybe the rope hasn’t been tight enough.  
Charlie went behind Whip and pulled on the rope himself. The boy seemed to come to life and struggled against him. Charlie held on and used Whip’s back as support to pull harder.  
It was Pitts’s death all over again except this time she wasn’t stuck underneath his body.  
India exhaled deeply when Whip’s neck gave way to Charlie’s strength and broke, his body immediately becoming limp like a doll and, just like that, India felt like she could breathe again.   
She looked over at Charlie. He was looking intently at Whip, like he wanted to remember the moment and its every detail forever. And then he looked at her and the world melted away.  
India went over to him and leaned into his side, looking at their work. Adrenaline was still in their system and they stood still for a moment, savouring the result of their hunt.   
They figured out quickly how the mixer truck worked and covered Pitt’s body in cement. Someone had left the key in the ignition by pure luck.

Later that same night, they were lying naked in bed, spent after a session of lovemaking. They had opened the windows and a soft breeze was coming through them, making the bedroom chilly.  
-i loved the rope  
Charlie smiled in the darkness.  
-me too  
-i wish we could do it more often.  
-you’ll get your wish, if your entire high school is coming after us. Did Pitts have a lot of friends?  
India smiled.   
There was a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the darkness around them.   
-We ought to take to take it slower, next time. We’re always in a rush.  
-we will,, he said after a pause. But we’d need some quiet place for that. Remote. Somewhere in the woods.  
-I’d like that  
-the ideal would be to move there. You could hunt. It would help with the cravings.  
-what about yours?  
-I’ll manage.  
She reached out in the darkness and found his face. He wouldnt usually be comfortable to be touched this way in the daytime but he was more receptive in the refuge of their bedroom, . He didnt flinched when she started tracing the contour of his face with her fingertips. His trust of her was absolute.  
He kissed her fingers when they landed on his mouth, took her hand to bring it closer to his chest.  
-south america has lots of forest. So does Canada.  
-Think of the winter. Its there half a year.   
-True, but its so big no one will think of us.  
-That’s one option. what about Russia? Its even bigger than Canada.  
-hmm. St-Petersbourg.  
-And Moscow. The only place in the world where you can eat ice cream when its cold outside.  
Charlie smiled.  
They kept grazing each other’s skin with their fingertips, eliciting involuntary shivers all over their bodies.   
-do you still write to Jason?, asked Charlie with a neutral voice.  
-less than before, but yes i do.   
India waited to hear the reason he had in mind for asking the question but he didn’t elaborate.  
-do you think we’re going to see him again? asked India.  
-No. He isn’t worth a plane ticket back.  
-You think of him though, she stated.  
He kept looking ahead of him, nor affirming or refuting her statement.  
India smiled. It wasnt long before they drifted off into sleep.


	7. Ancestry

Before they settled on a destination, Charlie taught her how to drive. It was a mystery how he learned himself seeing as he had never left Crawford all those years. India didnt asked.

They finally decided on going to the city of Perm, in Russia. The house they bought was isolated but still close enough to civilisation should they ever were to be in need of something in particular.

India drove all the way from the airport. The road was large, easy to navigate and there were barely other drivers when they came into town.

They had decided that Russia was going to be a vacation. They didn’t know the Russian language anyway and a pause from working would benefit them.

The gps told them they were near their destination and India spotted a crossed wood plank with the right address on it. She entered the pathway hidden by bushes and trees and followed the road until they reached the house.

The price had been cheap and the pictures were promising but nothing had prepared them for the sight that welcomed them. It wasn’t a house at all. It was a mansion.

It must have been magnificent back in the day. It still was, but it had clear signs of neglect due to years of abandonment from the previous owners. Luscious vines were covering the right side of the property and giving it a look of splendor. The paint however was coming undone and ungroomed leaves and plants were sprinkled here and there on the front of the house. There was a shed further back that would undoubtedly host several useful tools to take care of the house.

It made her think of her home back in the Stoker’s estate. Like this one, it was also in a remote location near the woods, not easily accessible. And both had enough space and rooms to invite over a measurable quantity of guests.

Not that they would.

India parked the car and got out. She jogged towards the house and turned the knob of the front door. It was locked.

She turned around when Charlie walked over to her then, dangling an old looking master key in his hand.

He unlocked the door and India stepped in and looked around, a strong smell of old confined space filling her nose. But the air was dry. No moisture, which meant no mushrooms or black mold in the walls.

The house seemed big from the outside, but it was immense on the inside. India walked slowly in the living room on her left, passing the grand staircase leading to the other floors. The walls were covered of a dark floral motifs tapestry who changed into a light yellow-mustard one in the kitchen. Old appliances, furniture from another era were scattered across the first floor, witnesses of an history they werent part of. There were huge but near empty libraries with russian novels and a television. That was ironic considering they were too far from civilisation to have satellite.

She opened the faucet in the kitchen. The water warmed up in her hands which meant that they had a working heater and electricity. She smiled and looked through the windows giving into the woods at the back of the house.. Not a nicely trimmed lawn with some trees scattered here and there, but proper woods. India’s oversensitive senses were already relaxing in this peaceful setting.

She turned around and brushed past Charlie on her way to the second floor.

-don’t get lost, he said with a smile.

She counted 7 rooms and two bathrooms on this floor alone. Her favorite was the one with the piano of course, but to her disappointment, it was out of tune.

She found several master bedrooms on the third floor. One contained a locked chest that would have to be opened in the future and in another room was a locked wardrobe.

-who were the people living here before?, she asked down below and an echo of her voice came back to her. An actual echo.

-i think they were aristocrats. Very rich.

-yes, whispered India. She was inspecting a very detailed, very dusty ornate wooden desk who had seen better days. Its drawers were locked as well.

Bemused, India went into the hallway and a string from the ceiling caught her attention. Of course, in a house that big, there would be an attic. Probably a basement too.

She pulled the string and a ladder came down. She slowly came up it and looked around the dusty room. It was too dark for her to see anything so she closed the latch and came down. She met Charlie as he was coming up the stairs.

-theres some sandwiches and coffee. Its not much but thats what we have.

-thats fine, i’m not that hungry, she said. This house is amazing.

-yes. It’ll take a lot of work though, repairing, cleaning up.

-doesnt sound too hard.

They shared a look and came down the stairs together.

-. Its so much bigger than I thought though. The realtor must have made a mistake.

-his loss if he did. We’re here, we’re staying.

-we haven’t heard from him since we left France though. Maybe he just doesn’t care.

-maybe. Have you picked a room yet?

-for what?

-for us, he said, amused.

-Well…there’s one I like.

-Show me.

They went upstairs to the second floor and India opened the second door on the left. It was the most spacious bedroom of the floor. It had large windows who were dressed with drapes that were so long they were touching the floor. The queen bed dominated the room and on its sides were two plum chairs that seemed very comfortable. The room had little furniture but the one it had was gorgeous. The wardrobe’s wood was beautifully engraved as well as the dressers. You couldn’t tell the house has been abandoned for a hundred year when you looked around.

India leaned on one of the chair and patiently waited for his verdict.

-we’ll be comfortable here, he said, coming closer to her.

-I thought so, there’s more heaters here and way less dust.

-that’s convenient. There’s just one thing on my mind though.

India sent him a questioning look. He answered by a grin as he draw near her and then leaned in to kiss her.

India smiled as she kissed him back. She remembered his enthusiasm for the woods and now that they were practically living in them, he was letting himself go.

They didn’t even bother to undress. As soon as her panties were off, he was inside her, blessing her and the house as hard as he could. The dust ended up being an afterthought but they couldn’t help but be distracted by the creaks and the squeaks that were happening around them. The house was somehow welcoming them home. And for some reason, even though it was only their first day, they felt they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

Their first few weeks were focused on giving the house the shine she had lost over the years. India wasn’t as knowledgable as Charlie when it came to home repair so she had to take care of the simpler tasks. She dusted off the furnitures, cleaned the mirrors and swiped the floors until it was acceptably clean. She wasnt afraid of getting her hands dirty but this was boring work and it made her rethink why they had come all this way in the middle of nowhere. Sighing, she put down her broom and peeked outside where Charlie was cutting wood with an axe he must have found in the shed. He was soaking through his shirt, having already cut a good amount of firewood for the foyer.

She looked at him for a moment, admiring the way his biceps looked in his shirt as he worked each strike of the axe. He looked up and she stepped back before he could notice her and then went on to the first floor to retrieve his lockpicks.

She tried her hand on the chest at first. She had never done this before, but she convinced herself that it couldnt be that hard. After a moment of trying, listening intently, she heard a satisfying click. Eagerly, she opened the chest. She found old dresses at first who were probably dating from the beginning of the century. There were newspapers who confirmed her suspicions and even though the text was russian, the dates were unmistakable. At one corner, she found toys for girls and boys, and finally several notebooks who were written, to her surprise, in english.

She heard Charlie’s footsteps coming up the stairs and entering the room behind her. He crouched beside her to inspect her findings and suddenly she was hit by the heat of his body enwrapping her like a warm blanket.

-whats this?

-. I think this belonged to the former owners. The chest was locked, i had to use your tools.

-whats mine is yours, he said simply. I have to go to the market; we’re missing a few things for the next days.

-do you want me to come with you?, she asked, turning to look at him.

-no, enjoy your chest, i’ll be back soon.

He pressed her shoulder and went out.

She took the notebooks and went inside one of the bedrooms of the second floor. She sat on the bed, free of dust thanks to hers truly and started reading.

_Its been three years since i’ve been in this prison. All I’m allowed to do is read the bible and tragedy dramas. I had more freedom in the orphanage, really. At least there i had friends. Since i’ve been reintroduced to my family, i feel like they have been preparing me for something. But for what? I’ve been asking them. They wont answer me. And its not like i can seek help from the people living in this damn country. No one speaks proper english here! I feel so alone._

India turned the page to the second entry.

_I met my grand father today. He was scary. He told me there was something different in our blood, in my blood, that made us the way we were. But i didnt understood. What made us so different? What was he talking about? He seemed to understand my confusion and he apologized. But he didnt explained! How infuriating! Why are they keeping me ignorant? What use can they have of me this way?_

Third entry now.

_The days are long and slow. I’m allowed outside now thank god, fresh air is doing me the greater good. My cousins are taking me along for walks in the estate, keeping a close guard on me for some reason. Its not like i would know where to go if i was to escape. And yet, they keep watch. I never thought being in a family could feel like this. What have the Stoker’s done to become so much guarded from the world, even more from themselves?_

India coughed as she read the line’s entry. Stoker. The former owners were her ancestors, her own family. How come she never knew of this? Did her dad knew?

Her hands slightly shaking, she kept reading.

_I met someone today. Here, of all places. A gentleman such as i only have dreamed of. He was charming, polite, sensible, funny and incredibly handsome. He presented himself as John and i was allowed to talk to him! Not for long, because i’m not to be left alone for any long period of time. But enough to know that i’m gonna see him again._

India heard the front door opening and brought the notebook with her to meet Charlie downstairs. The look on her face awakened his curiosity and he put his bags on the kitchen table before taking the notebook from her hand. He opened it and started reading the first few pages. She looked at his expression changing from amused to interested to….

-did you read it all?, he asked in a strange voice.

-no, just a few entries.

Without a word he gave her back the notebook and sat on one of the couch of the living room, looking at her expectantly.

-you’ll tell me if anything stand out?

-I will.

She took a breath and kept on reading.

_He came over for dinner one evening. Truly, he was the life this house has been waiting for. His stories and anecdotes were giving a breath of fresh air to the gloomy atmosphere that has been my life all those years, all this in one night. He was delightful. And then later on, he found a way to be alone with me in the kitchen pantry. The maids were all on a break outside, smoking a cigarette and i wanted something sweet, a fruit maybe. He found me and…dare i say this in case someone find this book…we became intimate. It was the best day of my life._

India turned the page.

_My life is over. It truly is. I wonder how i’m ever meant to go on. I learned the truth today. Oh god please forgive me! John. John is a part of this family. He is a Stoker. The brother of my mother, my uncle. My grand father told me this afternoon. I dont know what i’m gonna do! I love him! God forgive me, i love him! Why did he betray me like this? I wouldnt suffer so._

India glanced at Charlie who was waiting patiently, elbows on his knees.

_He told me it was love at first sight. He risked being seen but he came into my rooms anyway. He told me that he tried to resist the pull he had for me at first, but that it was to no avail. He was as lost as i was._

_We’ve decided. We’re gonna run away together. Oh virgin Mary, please tell me that i’m doing the right thing!_

The next entry was the last for this notebook.

_There had been blood tonight. My grand father heard our plans, probably through the help and he came late at night with a shotgun to kill us both! John, thank god, was ready. He shot him in the head with a pistol. I will never forget the look in his eyes._

India closed the notebook slowly.

-history is repeating itself.

-what do you mean?

-the girl…she had an affair with her uncle.

Charlie smiled, visibly amused.

India looked at him with a sly smile.

-Something wasn’t right though. She was being watched constantly.

-maybe we’ll find the answers in her other notebooks. If they are from hers.

-yes. I wonder why she didn’t took them with her when she left. I would assume she didn’t want anyone to find her private thoughts...

-we don’t know what happened.

India was now more than curious about what else she could find in the house.

She was also realizing something else. Stoker’s had bought the house back in the family. They were the true owners of the house.

She shared her epiphany with Charlie and he smiled.

-isn't it funny how life can work itself out?

The clock announced dinner time and they agreed that the house’s secrets could wait one more day. They still had to worry about mundane things like feeding themselves.

Charlie went and prepared the food in the kitchen while India opened a bottle of wine, pouring them two glasses.

He cut the vegetables as the meat was cooking and soon, everything was ready. He put the plates on the table and watched as she took hers and sat on her chair, a bit further away than usual. Charlie noticed but said nothing and sat to eat his meal. As usual, he ate very little. India could feel his eyes lingering on her.

-i’m gonna go on a walk this evening. I’d like to be alone.

-alright.

She finished her plate and put it in the sink. Without a look towards him, she went outside towards the woods.

As soon as she was out, she felt better and wondered why she didn’t do it sooner. The smell of leaves and moss, the sounds of fauna and birds high up, the delicious certitude that she was alone were all things she had missed while living amongst people in civilisation. Here they were truly by themselves.

India sighed. The story of her ancestor of which she didn't even know the name had troubled her. The similitude between them were striking and she was afraid of reading more. She was afraid of what it would reveal about her own future with Charlie. Were the notebooks a warning?

Her path came upon a cliffhanger that left her breathless. The sun was setting and the view was magnificent, surplombing a field down below, maybe 10 stories tall. For the first time in her life, she wished she had a camera.

When the sun disappeared, she took off in the direction of the house. She didnt know what to make of Charlie right now. She just knew she needed time to reflect on the fact that another member of her family was also involved in an incestuous relationship. What if her and Charlie were even more related than they were?

She didnt know exactly when she got back to the house. Opening a window, she slipped in without making any noise. She didn’t want to use the front door : it was creaking and needed oil.

Furtively, she made her way up the stairs and entered a random bedroom on the second floor. She listened at the door for any noises that would reveal his presence. There were none. Maybe he had gone to sleep she thought without really believing it.

-you should keep reading.

India jumped at suddenly hearing his voice in the silence. She calmed herself down as Charlie slipped a notebook through the slight opened door and walked away. His hunting skills were as good as her own.

She took the notebook and went over to sit on a reading chair.

_We left. We’re free. I have never felt so happy. He says i have two brothers who live abroad and thats where we’re going. Abroad. America. Home! This is a dream._

_This is a nightmare. We had to take an immigrant’s means of transport because no one else was available. It is even worst than the first time i took a boat to Russia. The stench is horrible, the conditions are so that i have the feeling we’re breathing excrements and vomit. And thats without mentioning the sick. Everyday i feel as though i’m going to die. The only thing bearable is the fact that i’m with John. Only he is able to calm me down._

_We’re going in Virginia to meet my brothers. They own a land of more than 500 hectares and at least half of that number in slaves. I wonder if they’ll be able to tell me why our parents put me up as an orphan. Did i do something wrong? How was i unworthy of my family’s fortune? Was it because i was a girl?_

India heard a sound, muffled. She stood up and opened the door. Charlie was nowhere to be seen and the hallway was empty. India sat back in the chair and kept reading.

_We met Thomas and Andrew today. They were charming and delightful and it seemed like good looks were running in our family, as far as i could tell._

_Thomas is married and his wife is traveling somewhere in the indies. Andrew is still a bachelor and is staying here for the time being, going in town sometimes in search of a wife. They were both tired of living secluded in a Russian town where there was no one to meet so they decided to try their luck in America._

_Their property was overwhelming, to say the least, but coming from someone who had grew up poor, i am very easily impressed by luxury. We did the grand tour, visited the stables and the garden, the manor itself of course, and, considering that the tour was too quick, they assured me that i would have all the time in the world to enjoy its beauty as soon as I was settled._

_Something wasn’t quite right though. The domestics, they appeared…afraid, somehow. Once, i went to fetch water from a servant and he wouldnt even talk back to me. Something is wrong here._

_I do not know if the brothers suspect whats going on between John and myself. If they did, would they mention it? Surely not accept it. An acceptable family wouldnt allow a scandal such as this to be known, let alone persist. Which is why we had to run away from the Stoker’s estate in Russia at once. But i wonder…they must have heard about the death of our grand father by now. They must know._

_I overheard a private conversation between my brothers tonight in the parlor. They do know about the death, but they doesnt seem to to be perturbed by it! Oh what kind of family is this?_

It was the last entry of the notebook. India closed it and went into the hallway in search of Charlie. She entered the master bedroom, their, and spotted the next and final notebook on the nightstand, but no signs of Charlie. She laid on the bed and pursued the reading.

_I finally understood tonight. I was able to make my maid trust me enough to confide in me. Both of my brothers are murderers. They are part of an association that makes a lot of money, blood money. And they strive on it. They make the domestics tremble with fear. My maid told me there were rumors about them. That they are not completely human. They sense you before you enter a room, they detect smells hidden in the darkness and they seem to hear things that no others can hear. She called them monsters._

_I told this to John and he didnt believe me. Called it superstition. One thing i know and i told him is that i cannot stay here any longer. I do not feel safe._

_12 of august, 1913._

And that was the last entry. India was shaking slightly. Her and Charlie werent the only ones then.

Classical music suddenly filled the silence. It was coming from a room down the hall.

It was an invitation.

India went towards the music and opened the door. She didnt see him at first, hidden in the shadows near the window. He was standing very still, as if he was opening every pore of his skin to the music. The room was the most old fashioned of the house, as if an old person had resided here. It was also the only room with a turn table.

-Tchaikoswki?

-1812 overture, he said without looking at her.

India let herself listen to the soothing violins for a minute. It had been awhile since they had listened to music or played together. She moved to the other side of the room and let her hand caress the wooden desk and fiddle with the knobs on the dresser.

-you finished reading, mentionned Charlie.

-yes. I’m glad to know more of our history.

-me too. I’m not surprised though. We had to come from somewhere.

-it still doesn’t explain why we are like this.

-why do you need to know? What if there are no explanations?

India didn't reply.

-I believe that need to know is where the superstitions come in. When people are afraid of things they don’t understand, they make up stories who offer some sort of explanation.

-so you don’t want to know?

-I don’t think it would change anything. Maybe we should do what everyone does and make up our own stories.

\- it wouldn’t work because we know better. People do it to feel safe.

-they’re fools.

India smiled.

-We learned how to fit in well with them at least, Charlie continued. Not like the brothers. People don’t see us as a threat.

-as long as we live on our own. They had domestics. After awhile they saw there was something different about them.

-are you scared people are going to find out?

-i’m not. As long as we’re by ourselves.

-yes, he whispered.

Then he stopped playing.

-now do you want to talk about whats really bothering you?

Silently, she sat on the ground and put her her head against the bed. She didn’t want to look at him.

-she never said if they had children, her and John.

-if you ask me, its pretty obvious she’s not the one we’re related to. But if you’d like to be sure, i can go to town and ask around.

-you already have contacts here?

-no, but they have phones there. I can ask people in New York, maybe ask them about Russia.

-i’d like to know, she whispered.

They stayed in silence for some moments, Charlie juggling with the question he wanted to ask her in his mind.

-is it because of the children they may or may not have or is it because we might come from some clandestine romance that happened a hundred years ago?

-it would mean that we might be closer in blood than uncle and niece. We’d be cousins…? Sixth or seventh in line maybe. It would mean…

India was at a loss for words, confused in her calculations.

-It would mean we’re closer than we’re supposed to be. Nothing else.

When she didn’t answer right away, he started to get concerned as he started to understand what she was trying to say.

\- are you repulsed by me, India?

India wanted to say no. She wanted to with all of her being, but the words wouldnt come out.

Charlie got up and walked out of the room who became unnervingly silent.

She heard the front door closing with more force than usual. Now, she was alone.

And she would be going to bed alone tonight.

She didnt sleep. Kept going around and around their conversations in her head, filling the blanks, changing lines with others, adding lines. Anything to replace the feeling of dread in her stomach that it was over. She refused to believe that, refused to accept the possibility of them being apart.

And yet she couldnt help but feel the disgust at being related more than once. History was rich in stories like theirs, romance happening in secrecy because of their forbidden nature. Even without hiding, the greatest dynasties were created through incest. The royal family, the Egypt dynasty, some rich families she had heard about on the history channel back home. All of those scandals were famous for its sick blood diseases. They made an individual look particularly ugly and deformed and people could die sooner than later due to birth malformations. Their family wasn't like that, she thought. They were actually the total opposite, in perfect health. Was it a sign?

She had no way of knowing Charlie’s state of mind, how and where he had slept or when he would be coming back.

She didnt read the notebooks again. Didnt try to unlock the drawer or the wardrobe. She didnt feel like getting more surprises from this place.

So she took to the woods and wandered there until she got hungry. She then got back and cut herself a thick slice of cheese and some grapes with a glass of wine and ate in the living room. She didnt know then that she would eat scrapes of what she could find in the pantry for the next days.

At one time she got bored., So, she teared the tapestries from the walls to see what was under. Bricks. Red. Fitting.

She cut herself while scratching a particularly resistant tapestry. The pain made her feel good, made her feel something different than what she was going through. And suddenly, she was angry.

She decided that she was going to look at the drawers after all.

The third morning that Charlie was gone, she went after his lockpicks and then up the stairs in search of the drawer that had made her in awe. It was a very beautiful piece of art that shouldnt have been a desk really. It belonged in a museum somewhere.

And India was about to betray his former owner’s privacy.

She didnt care anymore. Her family’s nature was what had made India proud of who she was in the first place, what made her and Charlie work. If her family’s nature was to also break them, she wouldn’t know what to do. She’d truly be alone.

One of the drawer opened under her fingers and she started rummaging through it. It was mostly account papers and finances records, nothing interesting. She opened the second and the third drawers who had also nothing of value in them. So why were they locked?

The fourth drawer contained pictures. One had five people on it, all wearing clothes appropriate for the time. There were three gentlemen and two ladies, one being a maid. India turned the picture around and there were names scribbled.

Andrew, Thomas, John, Irene, Mary.

Irene.

India turned the picture around to examine the faces more closely. They were all austere looking, as all the pictures seemed to be in that era. India had no idea if it was taken in the early stages of their acquaintances or later as there was no date on the back of the picture.

The other pictures were varied scenes of them in the living room or outside playing tennis. And then, they became different.

A dwarf with a rising crop over a beard woman. Nude girls with feathers posing for the cameras. A girl masturbating a horse. An orgy. Two men kissing each other. A man strangling a woman as she smiled, her makeup all over her face. Strange pictures of distorted faces supposed to inspire horror and fear.

No wonder that drawer was locked.

She examined the other drawers, feeling around for something, a hidden cupboard, a secret lock, anything.

Click.

Her hand brushed against something and a compartment opened in the second drawer. She reached inside and pulled out…another notebook.

She groaned.

She opened it and read the first few lines. It wasnt the same handwriting as Irene.

7 september 1907 – hair

9 November 1907 – nails

14 January 1908 – hair

2 March 1908 – teeth

And so on and so forth for several pages. India frowned. What was this?

She heard the front door closing and steadied herself. She knew Charlie had answers, he wouldnt have come back otherwise. The real question was, if the answers weren’t what she wanted them to be, would it change anything? Could she be strong enough to overcome them? 

She came out and descended the stairs. There was a large but thin case on the table near the staircase.

-whats this?

He steered her towards the living room and made her sat on the couch facing him. Without explanation, he opened the case and took out a large and seemingly old piece of paper. It looked like…

India’s eyes widened as she looked at her family tree. Dozens of generations were indicated some of them were people she had never heard of before. She scanned the names rapidly searching for…

Irene. She hadnt married and the tree didnt mention her relationship with John either, as he was to be merely her uncle officially. So that meant…

-We’re related to Thomas. His first wife died and didn’t give him children, but he remarried and well, the rest is history.

-where did you find this?

-i spoke to some people in New York who knew people here and they gave me access to their archives, he said without looking at her. This isn't the original, just a copy, but i thought that it was enough.

India traced the lines of her lineage with a finger until it reached out her grand-parents’s names. They had failed to follow the rest of the family, neither her father or mother were on it.

She realised she was the last generation of the Stokers. After her, there would be no one.

-what would you have done if the results had been different? asked Charlie with a hollow voice. Would you have left me?

-i dont know.

Charlie leaned back against the sofa, looking deeply troubled.

India closed her eyes. This wasn’t happening.

-maybe this house was the real test for us, he continued. It made us question the truth of who we are to see if we are strong enough to handle it and the choices we made in the process. And its not looking good. 

-no, she protested, but her voice sounded weak.

-I love you India. I was yours since the minute you were born and i always will be. But if you’re not sure about me…

This was goodbye. This sounded so much like goodbye, her heart broke.

India let out a sob and grabbed the paper, bringing it to the fireplace. She scratched a match and put it on fire, watching the paper dissolves into ashes.

-i should have known it couldnt be Irene, said India her back to Charlie. She was weak and scared of everything. She was a child who still needed her mother.

She turned around. He wasnt even looking at her, a resigned expression on his face.

-at first i was disgusted, she admitted as she watched him sharply turn his head towards her. I read about people born from incest, their sick blood and their deformed bodies. I felt disgusted towards myself, thinking I came from that. So then…. how could i not feel the same way about you too?

He had seen it coming but hearing the actual explanation from her made the impact of the truth less hurtful as he couldn’t help but feel for her.

-India…

-i couldnt help it. I didnt want to feel this way. I wished we had never come here.

He stood up and came closer to her. Standing before her wasnt the confident man she was used to living with. He was being hesitant, like he didnt know if he ought to touch her or not.

-you should have told me.

-I know, but I couldn’t. I didnt know how to deal with it.

\- You shouldn’t have to, I dont care who’s been with who back then. It wouldnt have mattered to me if they were brothers and sisters. As long as it meant you exist.

India stepped closer to him and he pressed his forehead against hers. Both of them were overcome with emotion. And exhausted. They hadnt slept during the last couple of days. He has been busy chasing around information about their family and she has been trying to figure out a way to fix this mess without losing her mind. Even though they were hiding it well, all that they could think about right now was their bed

-I would have find a way, she whispered., talking about the road not taken. I would have make it work.

-I believe you.

-i’m glad you exist too, she said softly in his arms.

He reached up slowly to kiss her, tasting wine on her lips.

-hmm, Chateaubriand, he said with his eyes closed, smiling. India watched him sway imperceptibly, but it was enough.

-Charlie, you need to get upstairs.

-Why, whats upstairs?

-Theres a bed upstairs. And it needs you badly right now.

-oh the bed needs me?

-yes, she said, backing him up towards the staircase. It has missed you very much lately.

-hmm, i have missed it too, he said, engulfing her lips with his own.

They made it to the bedroom and undressed. They were so tired they didnt even bother to get under the covers. Charlie fell asleep with India’s arm curled up around him, both feeling like the world was finally back on its axis.


	8. Surprise

She woke up to the sound of a wing’s fly bumping against the window. The tiny insect kept bumping against it relentlessly, not understanding the concept of glass. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep but it was too late.

According to the light coming in from outside, she guessed that it was early in the morning. She could hear the cicadas singing and predicting a very warm day.

She breathed deeply, tickling Charlie’s hair. He was tucked under her chin, his body entangled with hers. For once, she got to watch him sleep. He was always awake before she was, needing very little sleep. And he was a light sleeper too, which meant that she couldnt snuck away to prepare the surprise she had in store for him.

He groaned and somewhat managed to bring himself closer to her, sneaking a knee between her legs and making her gasp.

-morning, he said, smirking.

-You slept like a log.

-i feel like i have. I needed it.

She stroked his hair, bringing him the comfort she couldnt give him the last few days.

-what are you doing today?

-i need to check the heater for this winter. Isolate the windows, scrape the chimneys for the fireplaces. I need to look at the piano to see if i can tune it back.

-That sounds good, she said with a small smile. Her casual attitude got his attention.

-what?

-nothing.

-India…he said, a warning in his voice.

She smiled innocently but Charlie was seeing right through her.

-I’m cold, i’m gonna take a shower, she said as she was about to get off the bed, but Charlie grabbed her waist, stopping her.

-it can wait. tell me what this is all about first.

-dont you want to wait and see?

-i dont like surprises, you ought to know that about me by now.

-what if its a really really good surprise, she murmured against his lips. Charlie let out a breath and brought her arms on top of her head, immobilising her.

-what game are you playing at?

-trust me, she said, kissing him softly.

At first he didnt respond, but she insisted, trailing kisses all over his face and neck. She didnt resist his hold and by the way he was holding her, she thought she wouldnt be surprised if there was to be bruises after. She didnt care. It was turning her on.

Charlie twisted them until he was on top of her.

-i do, he said as he began grinding into her, making her moan. With my life.

-you’re not acting like you do, she managed to say as he began kissing her neck.

-i just like knowing.

He let go of her wrists and intertwined her fingers with his.

-Charlie…

He kissed her and let go of her hand to take himself into her, pushing down her underwear on the floor. She was so wet he glided inside her like she was made of butter.

-so you’re keeping secrets from me now? he said as he thrusted into her.

-i told you… i’m gonna show it to you.

-when?, he pinched a nipple, hard.

-soon, she cried out. This afternoon.

-yes? why not now?

-now?, she asked, rolling her hips. Right now?

He stopped, panting in her ear, listening to her heart pumping like mad.

-what are you so afraid of?

Charlie became still. A shadow passed behind his eyes that India had never seen before. What was he was holding back?

-i missed you, she whispered near his ear. He sighed and kissed her cheek, her neck. She felt him relax in her embrace. Their lovemaking was no longer about dominance.

-I missed you too.

-how was the village?

-I was too distracted to notice. I couldnt sleep. I couldnt live with you being disgusted of me.

-I couldn’t sleep either.

Slowly, he began to move inside her again, straightening up to look into her eyes.

-i waited 18 years for you, he said as he kissed her chin, but those last days felt like forever.

-Its over now.

Charlie sighed and buried his face into her neck, picking up the pace.

They spent the entire morning in bed, talking and making love. Charlie described to her the town and its inhabitants, most of them farmers or workers who weren't trusting of strangers. The only buildings who had phones were the library and the police station, and it so happened that the library had its own archives for the city. That’s when he had called some people in New York to work their contacts here and have access. He probably had charmed whoever was working at the front desk, thought India. His charisma was an important part of who he was.

-so people weren’t curious? Asked India. They didn't ask you any questions?

-oh they wanted to. I felt eyes on me whenever I went. We’re the new people in town after all. But no one talked to me.

-they probably will. We must be living in one of the biggest house around. With its history, it must be famous in town.

-so we must expect people to come lurking.

-great, she mumbled.

Charlie turned around to breathe in her ear, making her tremble.

-they must know that anything could happen in these parts, he said softly. Especially if they think its haunted. So, they come…but then someone slip or trip over some misplaced roots in the ground, breaking their neck. A perfect death. With no witnesses.

India knew what he was doing and it was working. Damn his manipulative personality.

-I like that idea, she managed to say when she found her voice.

He smiled and India cleared her throat.

-i plucked berries for dinner yesterday. We have nothing else to eat.

She felt Charlie sigh, his breath tickling her neck.

-i’ll make a quick trip to town. Anything you want in particular?

-I’m fine

He kissed her shoulder and got off the bed to get dressed. She watched him quietly put on his boots and his coat. It was beginning to get colder as the days went by.

-i wont be long.

She smiled at him and he left. Once again, she was alone in a house too big.

She got dressed and went in the old fashionned bedroom where the turntable was. She put on a random cd and took the anonymous notebook she had been reading few days earlier. She hadnt wanted to show it to Charlie and risk another fight. She kept reading.

We don’t know how or why it’s in our blood. We dont know if theres an origin, a starter point. As far as we know, we are the only family who possess those traits. There are legends about us. We are werewolves or supposedly vampires,, because we eat so very little food.

We have noticed differences amongst us. My brother has a more acute hearing than i while i have a better sight. He has more appetite than i. As for strength, we are equals though we suspect our grand father to be stronger. Do we get more strengths as we age?

Andrew told me to get rid of the photographs but i just cannot. I must have others.

My wife is becoming suspicious of me.

I have acquired more photographs but this time i will not put them with the others. The cave it is.

India frowned as she read the last entry. A cave?

She heard the front door close and put down the book on the nightstand. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie had bought several items that would last for at least two weeks.

-oh, she said as she watched him take out a pot of ice cream from one of the bags.

-they had some this time.

She smiled at him and took a bag to help him. After the morning’s extracurricular activities, she was feeling particularly hungry. She made herself two sandwiches with the local bread and meat, adding some tomatoes and lettuce for good measure. She had never been a picky eater. It had come in handy during their travels.

Charlie was content with the fruits she had picked from the woods. She wondered sometimes where he found his energy. Maybe it had to do with their blood, as explained in the diary. Was it Thomas’s or Andrew’s, she wondered.

-what is it?, Charlie asked when he saw her thoughtful expression.

\- I’ve been reading another one of the notebooks. Its not from Irene’s, she quickly added when she saw his expression darken. I think it might be from Thomas or Andrew.

-what does it say?

-it has a list of trophies, i think. Theres a date for each one. And a detailed description of what they’re capable of..

-where’s the notebook? He asked, suddenly intrigued.

-upstairs, in the bedroom. I’ll get it.

She rushed up the stairs and quickly retrieved the book before going back down. Charlie took it and opened it, reading attentively. India put her plate in the sink and turned around, waiting.

-well, he muttered. Did you find the photographs it talks about?

-yes. He kept them locked with the notebooks also.

-and the cave?

-i dont know. Somewhow i dont think he was talking of the basement.

-a land this big, there ought to be a trapdoor somewhere, maybe a storm shelter. I didnt noticed if there was a door under the shed as well.

-you’re almost always there, you would have.

He stayed silent for a minute.

-theres still a chest and a wardrobe locked in the rooms, she offered.

-want to check them right now?

-i’ll get the lockpicks.

-India? Bring in the pictures too.

She went to fetch everything. Taking a guess, she went back to the room where the chest was and found him leaning against a table. She handed him the photographs and sat near the chest, getting her tools ready.

-we have quite the interesting family, don’t we, he said, looking closely at each photo.

-what i still dont get is why they would keep Irene on close watch if she was family. How was she a threat?

-she was weak, he answered simply. They musnt have trusted her with the truth so they kept her away from everything.

-hmm, she said pensively, stroking the ornaments of the chest with one hand.

-look at your mother, he said suddenly and she stopped moving. She wasn’t a Stoker. She couldnt handle it.

-she wasnt a Stoker but Irene was.

-Not completely. She wasn’t like us. Just like Richard.

-my father was not weak.

-I’m just saying that the fact that we share the same blood doesn’t guarantee we’ll be the same. That’s why they can’t possibly understand what its like to be us. that’s why they’re afraid.

-how come theres not more of us?

-There are. Have you forgotten Jason already?

She had, she realised. Even since moving here, she hadnt written a single letter to him.

-But Jason is not like us. He doesnt feel the world the same way.

-you’re right.

He looked at her thoughtfully, dismissing the pictures on the table.

-we must be an exception.

India looked at him, composed. She had lived with her reality since she was born. Officially knowing that she was unique didn't changed anything for her.

-speaking of Jason…he said as he ignored her look of surprise.

He never wanted to speak of him.

-I remember, he continued, there was something he asked you that made me curious as well…do you recall?

India tried to and failed.

-no I don’t.

-he asked you if you were with me because I was a killer or because I was your uncle.

Memories flashed back into India’s mind and she frowned.

-why is it important?

-because I think its important. It would let me know exactly where I stand with you.

-what do you mean? you already know.

-tell me, he insisted.

She sat her back against the chest and scowled, thinking.

-well, she said after thinking for awhile, both. I started feeling for you before I knew who you were and when I did, I still chose you.

Charlie smiled slowly, pleased.

-good answer.

India rolled her eyes but she was glad the interrogation was over. Or so she thought.

-do you realize that you are the last generation of the Stokers?

India didnt reply, not really sure what he was getting at. Being an only child, she had been given numerous hints that she had a responsibility towards the continuity of the family line. Considering her age at the time though, it had been given to her through jokes and innuendos. And each time she had found an excuse to run away and hide in the forest behind the manor.

She couldnt hide this time though.

-yes, of course.

-do you ever think about what it means?

-we already talked about this before, Uncle.

He smirked.

-I don’t think you have ever called me that before.

-first time for everything, she said, getting busy with the chest’s lock.

He sat down next to her and watched her work. They had talked about children before and they had agreed they wouldn’t have any. Or, if they ever changed their mind, to wait, for now was not the time. India wasnt sure there would ever be a time she would want children and until that time arrived, she didnt want to talk or think about it.

The lock clicked and India opened the lid. At first, all they found were clothes, of men, women and even children. There was even a military uniform in perfect condition.

They found legal documents in russian and in english that spoke of the purchase of several properties in Russia and in America. Then several books in both languages that were half fiction and half real estate law. A broken pair of glasses. Blank notebooks. A pair of scissors and two large knives. And a large drawing notepad.

Charlie took the last item while India was busy reading the titles of the english books. She looked at him curiously as he turned page after page, mesmerized by what he was seeing.

She crawled to get behind him and see for herself what it was about.

They were drawings, of people and landscapes. The details put in the illustrations were remarkable, putting attention in things that would have escaped the ordinary eye.

And then there were the other drawings. A woman hanging from the bridge, her feet touching the water. A man laying in the street with bullets in his back. Another seeming to be in a deep sleep, if it werent from the fact that he had his throat cut open.

The beauty and the macabre were mixed together. And Charlie was fascinated, India realised, because his own drawings were just like that. Precise and focused on the details.

-they arent signed, he said, passing his hand over them.

-they were probably being prudent not to be recognized.

Charlie closed the notepad and pushed it aside for later. He went back into the chest to see if they had missed anything when suddenly his hand found something hollow on the bottom. He frowned and begin feeling around for something different, maybe a hole to hold on to and pull. He found a sliding piece of wood who opened up a hidden compartment on the bottom of the chest. Inside was three wooden boxes of same size. He took one out and opened it, India close by.

It was the trophies of the second notebook. Teeth, hair, nails, even an ear, neatly placed side by side in the box.

Charlie closed it and without a word put it back with the other boxes and closed the chest.

-i wonder how they did it, he said curiously. Were they killing here? Where everyone knew each other? Or did they kill overseas and brought everything back with them?

India didnt have any answers for those questions. He looked down at her.

-The first day i came into your home, your mother showed me all the kills you made with Richard. Was it something you wanted or was it his idea?

-his idea. I dont see the point in keeping dead things around.

-me neither, he stated, looking at her with affection.

She stood up and put back the Russian books, the clothes and the various items back in the chest. She kept the English books for the libraries. They weren’t close to finding the cave mentioned in the notebook but she wasn't worried. They would eventually find it, one way or another.

She turned around to look at Charlie.

-we should get going now before we lose the light of day. You should put on boots, for walking, she said without elaborating further.

He looked up at her questioningly.

-you’ll see when we get there.

Without waiting for him, she went downstairs and put on boots and a jacket. She glanced backwards to see Charlie following her warily and she went outside taking off immediately towards the woods.

They walked in silence for a solid two hours. Charlie was trusting her tracking skills to identify their whereabouts. At some point they heard it, a sound a water rushing down. India looked back at him and grinned, taking a run towards the sound.

They came upon a huge waterfall coming down from an extension of the earth that looked like a mountain.

It was a beautiful place. The pool at the foot at the waterfall was surrounded by a multitude of wild flowers and multicolored rocks who gave the scene a surreal atmosphere. A painter would have find himself quite at home there.

-nice place, said Charlie, looking around.

She smiled and took off her jacket, putting it on the ground. With a meaningful look, she took off her boots and socks, placing them neatly next to her jacket. Charlie watched her, bemused.

She then took off her shirt and unzipped her pants, pushing them down, standing in only her bra and panties. She turned towards Charlie and started backing up with a smile, unclasping her bra and taking off her panties. She had thought of doing this since she found the place, had wanted to see the look on his face as she surprised him. He didnt disappoint. He was looking at her like he wanted to eat her whole.

Completely naked, she dipped into the water, submerging herself from head to toe. When she came back to the surface, she found him at the same place she had left him, crouching on the ground, watching her intently.

-the water is warm, she said invitingly, swimming around. And its quite deep here, for a river this shallow.

-you didnt waste time while i was away, did you.

-i needed to change my mind. So i went exploring.

They looked at each other, feeling the expected thrill run down their spines as they tried to guess what the other was thinking. Even if they were equals, there was always a push and pull, an implicit challenge to see who would conquer who and who would be the last to submit. Ultimately, they both always won and lost in a same measure, but they couldnt help playing the game. Their nature was all about the hunt and they loved it as much as they couldn’t help it.

India pushed herself up against some rocks so that only the tip of her breasts would show in the water and she sent him an innocent look.

-this is only part of the surprise though.

-oh?

India nodded and came out of the water. She disappeared behind the waterfall. Charlie stood upright and waited, but nothing happened until she reappeared, half under the water coming from above, smiling at him beckoningly.

-this way.

Charlie followed like a starving wolf.

India had disappeared again inside a huge hole behind the waterfall where there was very little light.

-keep your hand on the left side, India guided a few feet ahead.

He did and after a few steps he couldnt see anything anymore. He kept going, relying on his sense of touch and hearing and he realised that apart from his own heartbeat and breathing, he couldnt hear anything. There werent any bugs flying around or crawling, which was surprising in a place like this. There was only silence. It felt…peaceful.

The rock wall he was following became a curve and he realised he was standing in some kind of deep chamber. The ground didnt seem to be wet and the air was exceptionnally dry. And they were right behind a waterfall. What kind of place was this?

-what do you think? Asked India on the opposite side of him, not too far.

-This place doesn’t make sense.

-i know. .Stop paying attention and you feel like you can disappear.

Charlie didnt reply immediately as her words struck a chord in him.

-is that what you want?

-sometimes, she admitted quietly.

-can you tell me why?

There was silence as Charlie waited for India to speak. This was important.

-sometimes living is just overwhelming. In those moments I wish I could just shut down and stop feeling. 

-it does gets better. After awhile. You stop paying attention to everything at once and you learn how to focus on the things you want to hear. Its all about selection. And practise, really, he said softly.

-i believe you.

-why dont you try here?, he said, standing up. Try and catch me.

-in here?

-It’s the perfect place for it.

-its not. There is nothing to guide me. And you never make sounds unless its on purpose.

-i could make a mistake.

-don’t patronize me.

-come on India. What better place is there for you to learn how to focus your attention than a cave who has no stimuli you can rely on?

She’ll have to learn how to improvise.

She heard him fumble with something, his boots she guessed as the sound of tights laces being undone was heard. Then she heard a thud as he placed the boots somewhere in the room.

She slowed her breathing and focused. He was done talking.

The chase was on.

She didnt start in the direction he was in at first. She suspected that he’d been on the move as soon as he had put the boots down.

The fact that he was clothed was an advantage for her, as the tissue made a certain sound when it was moved. She wasnt hearing anything though. Was he standing still? Was he moving very slowly? When he knew how fast she could be?. That was unlikely.

She heard a slide of something behind her and stood still. If she heard it, he did too. So she didnt rush in this direction, but came on the other side, attempting to catch him off guard.

He wasnt there. 

She suddenly felt very naked, even in the darkness. She was chasing him but as time went by, she had the feeling that he was more than likely chasing her.

Her strategy wasnt getting her anywhere.

She closed her eyes and stood very still, trying to sense movements and vibrations in the darkness. She ignored her heartbeat, her sweat, her breathing, her own body.

His hand passed over her lower back like a caress and she turned around, hearing him chuckle to her right.

-Stop thinking with your head, he said, never stopping. Use your instincts.

-keep talking.

He chuckled and silence returned.

She moved forward silently, her bare feet identifying the curves and the more plain parts of the ground. She was grateful they could move around without worrying about getting cut each step of the way.

Her foot caught on something and she crouched to identify it. Clothes. Charlie’s. No wonder why she couldnt hear him. When exactly did he undress and why didnt she hear him?

She thought about taking his belt, but decided not to cheat.

She sighed. She couldnt learn in one afternoon what had taken him years to understand.

Was it how she had been able to hear him during her father’s funeral?

She concentrated, opened up her mind and listened.

India.

Did he speak? She didnt think he did. But she heard him anyway.

In the darkness she reached out in front of her. She held her breath as her hand floated and for a moment she felt like she was flying. Until she touched something hard and warm and alive.

He was waiting for her. She pressed her hands upon his chest tentatively, feeling like she was touching him for the very first time. In the dark, everything felt different but somehow more real.

He took her around the waist and brought her closer to him, breathing into her hair.

-, you caught me.

-you called to me.

-you opened your mind. You focused on what you wanted and you listened.

-I did,, she said as she touched his abdomen. 

She brought up her hands to make a mental map of his body, reaching out until she found his face. Keeping her fingers on his lips, she lifted herself to kiss him softly. Charlie’s hands roamed over her body until he reached her buttocks, lifting her to him as he kissed her back.. India was feeling like she was rediscovering him all over again.

The tension was getting heavier by the second when they heard a voice shouting outside.

-hello? Someone out there?

They froze.

-stay here, Charlie said, taking the time to put on his pants before going out of the grotto.

India came close to the opening to hear what was being said.

-hi, Charlie said, waving a hand. Can i help you?

-Hello there! I’m part of the ranger team who patrol the forest and, well, i was doing my rounds and i stumbled upon these here, he said pointing at India’s clothes. You mind if i see the lady to see if she’s alright?

-she’s alright, but as you can see, she cant really show herself right now.

-cant she at least tell me herself? The ranger said with a higher voice.

-i’m alright!, India shouted from her position. 

-ah. Well in that case… are you the new owner of the Stoker’s house by any chance?

-yes, we are. Is something wrong?

-oh theres nothing wrong. I’m just happy theres some new blood around these parts. Its an old town you know. Not a lot of people wants to stay here.

-we needed a change of scenery, my wife and i. Somewhere quiet near nature.

-you won the jackpot here, the ranger said approvingly. Any children?

-none.

The ranger nodded, sending him a humorous look and looked away.

-and taking advantage of it I see! Not that that’s any of my business…

India appeared as if on cue, wearing Charlie’s shirt. The ranger lowered his hat at her.

-Madame. I’m sorry for the interruption but around here you can never be too careful.

-what do you mean? She asked.

-i dont want to alarm you but there has been a series a breaking and entering and…several cases of rapes i’m afraid, he added, looking at Charlie. Is your house secured?

-no, its not. We havent been here long.

-i’d strongly suggest you think about it. You never know. Oh well, i’ll leave you to it. Stay out of trouble!

They watched him leave and disappear behind the trees. A car door opened and closed and the sound of an engine was heard going away.

-do we need security equipment?

-maybe. I’d have to go further away into bigger towns for that. And buy us weapons.

-rifles? India said with interest.

-If they have them. Now i believe those belong to me, he said looking down at the clothes she was wearing.

With a smile, she undressed and handed them over to him.

-what are the odds of stumbling upon someone speaking perfect english in the woods? She asked as she went over to get her clothes.

-pretty low, i’m guessing, he said while putting on his shirt. But now we know the woods are patrolled.

She bent over to retrieve her pant and shirt, swooping the grass that got on them. She wasnt aware he had moved until she felt his body pressing itself against her back.

-Don’t. We’re not done yet, he said close to her ear.

One hand went to fondle her breasts, pressing her closer to him, while the other reached between her legs, finding her still wet from their interaction earlier.

She dropped her clothes and gripped him instead, opening her legs almost unconsciously as he caressed her, dropping two fingers inside of her. She gasped, tightening her grip on his arm.

Charlie knew she was still sore from their frolicking of this morning and took great pleasure at torturing her. India closed her eyes and wet her lips, beginning to feel weak at the knees.

Charlie felt her losing her balance and brought them down on the ground, now focusing on her clitoris.

-what do you want? He asked, kissing her neck.

-you, she breathed.

-how? Tell me.

She reached down and took his arms off from her. His belt was already undone so she attended his button and zipper instead, getting him free. He was hard and warm and ready in her hand and she didnt see his surprised look as she backed up against him, putting him near a very different region of her anatomy. She heard him sucked in a breath behind her as he understood what she was asking him. He was more than willing to oblige.

-may i?…, he asked as he suggestively pressed himself against her. She didn’t have to ask him what he meant. 

With one movement he buried himself inside her, once, twice, once again for the pleasure of it, until he was covered with her juices. He removed himself then, much to her displeasure even if it was beginning to hurt.

He replaced himself near her other opening and tossed her hair aside to kiss her neck. She turned her head as far as she could and looked at him as he entered her.

The feeling was very different than what she was used to. It wasnt as pleasurable at first, but it certainly wasnt painful or disgusting. It was…interesting. And then Charlie thrusted at a different angle and reached deeper inside her.

His arms tightened around her as she gasped and he closed his eyes, enraptured in the moment. This was an unexpected gift and all his attention was focused on making this a pleasurable experience for her, in spite of his lack of practice.

-talk to me India.

-dont stop. Please dont stop.

Charlie kept going, each time a little deeper, with more vigor than the last. His fingers went back between her legs, stroking the engorged flesh, making her mewl. He couldnt get enough of those sounds. He could get off on those sounds alone. 

She cried out suddenly, shaking violently in his arms and her climax was his downfall as he spent himself inside her.

Charlie fell backward on the ground who was soft and inviting, covered with leaves. Now limp, he pulled himself out from her and rested his head against her, his arms tightly around her. She had her eyes closed, savouring the moment. There was a slight breeze coming from the north who cooled down her skin still hot from their lovemaking.

She turned around to look shyly at him. He stroked her arms and kissed her shoulder tenderly, without concern or care about the fact that he’d just performed sodomy on his own niece.

-that was…interesting, she said.

-just interesting? That means i did something wrong.

India smiled, beginning to shiver in the breeze.

-We’re having sex so often. What’s gonna happen when we get so sore we cant touch each other anymore?

-I’m not worried about that. There’s always other ways, He murmured in her hair.

-hmm.

She shivered again but this time it wasnt from the cold. 

-do you remember the first time we played piano?

-yes, she breathed.

She did. It was when she had felt a real connection with someone for the first time in her life and it had come with a pure feeling of unadulterated bliss. She often relived the memory when she was alone. Something so precious shouldn’t be forgotten.

-I barely had to touch you then. Its one of my favorite memories of you.

-you disappeared on me,, she gently accused him.

-of course I did. Would you have wanted me to take you right there? With your mother nearby?

-Of course not. I wasn’t ready back then.

They looked at each other and somewhat they were back at the Stoker’s manor during the first days of their acquaintance, talking on the stairs during her father’s wake then having a former dinner with Evelyn. Then their stolen conversation as he was tending to the garden or Her holding the phone as she was about to call the police on him after finding him out but something had made her stop. Even today, she couldn’t figure out why.

-we’ve come a long way, didn’t we?, she asked softly.

Charlie caressed her face tenderly, a loving look in his eyes..

-want to clean up before going back?

-yes.

They got up and Charlie discarded his clothes before following India into the pool. It was getting dark and they were running out of time if they wanted to be able to follow the path to their home.

India didnt waste any time before reaching and scrubbing what she could of the semen that was inside of her. Somehow, even after what they shared, this was something she was feeling self conscious and intimate about.

Charlie entered the water and swam until he reached her side, setting himself on some rocks for balance. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. India looked up and saw stars already gleaming in the sky. It must have been much later than they realized.

She turned her gaze towards Charlie and saw him already looking at her. He leaned over and kissed her softly, teasing her with his tongue for her to open her mouth.. When she did, he pushed himself off the wall to nest between her legs, half swimming half standing as they shared long, deep kisses.

The moment was significant somehow, full of lingering touches and dancing tongues. Their courtship was more deeper than usual, their affection more pronounced.. Somehow tonight, their souls were finally touching and neither of them could understand why it was happening. 

India turned her face on the side to catch her breath, burying her nose into his shoulder. There were still traces of perspiration from their walk and their chase earlier, mixed with a touch of hazelnut and cinnamon and something else she couldnt identify.

India’s stomach chose this instant to ruin it and rumbled loudly. She scoffed and Charlie smiled, rubbing her arms wrapped around his neck.

-should we head back?, he rumbled with a rough voice still filled with desire, kissing her neck.

-i wished we could stay here, she sighed, watching the sky slowly disappear over the horizon line.

-we could but we wouldnt get much sleep.

-and that is bad because….?

Charlie chuckled and slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing the already sensitive area. He was trying to make a point. India gripped him tighter, feeling both pain and pleasure as he touched her.

-if we keep going, you wont be able to walk back.

-again, I don’t see how it’s a problem.

Charlie kept on caressing her, finding the upper walls of her vagina where her g spot was. India clawed his back, the sensations almost unbearable. 

Her toes curled as she came, holding on to him for support. He stroked her hair as she calmed down, listening to her deep breathing.

He waited until she looked at him before stepping back.

-Come on. Lets go home.

Charlie took her hand and lead her out of the water. They dressed quickly, mildly uncomfortable by their damp clothes.

They walked swiftly and silently, spotting the familiar landmarks of the trail that had led them to the water. The sun had completely set and apart from the stars they could glimpse at through the branches, it was as dark as the cave they were in. They had to slow down to not trip over roots and other obstacles in their path.

-we should have gone sooner, said India as she guessed her way around a tree.

-yes, how terribly irresponsible of us.

-we could get lost, she said, ignoring his diatribe. We didn’t leave any lights on in the house, did we?

-The lights were the last things on my mind, India. Besides, we cant be that far. We’ve been walking for an hour, at least.

-How do you know we’re taking the right direction?

-I don’t, he said, coming to a stop. Actually, we might make things worst if we keep walking.

-Its not cold enough to freeze to death. We could sleep and wait until morning to found our way back.

-alright.

India leaned against a tree and pulled her jacket closer to her. She tried to spot her uncle but all she could see was shadows.

-It’ll be more comfortable if we share warmth, Charlie said a few feet on her right. India pushed herself off from the tree and walked towards the sound of his voice.

-this is a raw initiation to camping, she said, her hands in front of her.

-This isnt camping, he said, his voice closer to her.

She felt his hand grabbing her arm and then traveling down to take her hand.

-there you are, he said softly as he put his arms around her.

The cold subsided as they curled up close around each other. Their clothes had somewhat dried during their walk, making their trip back more bearable.

They sat against a tree and tried to get as comfortable as possible. After awhile, India dozed off and fell asleep on Charlie’s shoulder.

The next day, they were able to find their way back without any trouble. Charlie had wandered away from their improvised sleeping spot and discovered several bushes of berries they had for breakfast. As they ate and walked back towards the house, they estimated the time to be around 9 am.

They made it to the side door of the house. India entered and went straight into their bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Charlie was craving a cup of coffee and went to the kitchen instead.

She was zipping her dress when she heard him calling her from downstairs. There was something strange about his voice, it was too formal.

She climbed down the stairs to find Charlie in the kitchen.

He wasn’t alone.


	9. Evelyn

India froze.   
-hello India.  
Her mother looked well, if not for the deep bags under her eyes. She was sitting on one of the kitchen table, her coat tightly wrapped around her like some sort of protective shield, looking as elegant as always.   
Charlie was leaning against the wall on the opposite side. He was looking at Evelyn with a detached look that didn’t fool India. He had the exact same expression the day he tried to murder her. And now she was here.  
After absorbing the shock of seeing her, India crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, glaring at her.  
-what are you doing here?  
-arent you glad to see me? I came from such a long way. I didn’t realized Russia was such a big country, she finished saying with a half felt laugh.  
-This is a surprise. Especially since no one knows we’re here.  
Evelyn’s eyes darted everywhere but on India. She was feeling guilty about something.  
-i had to see you, India. The house is so big all by myself. I tried to occupy myself the best I could but now all i can do is think about what happened and its driving me crazy.  
-how did you find us?  
-i hired a private investigator. I dont know how but he found you after you landed in Russia. He is a man with a lot of connections.  
India looked at Charlie, uneasy. If a P.I. could find them that easily, so could the police. That meant that they weren't as good at covering their tracks as they thought.  
-Well. You’ve seen me. You know I’m fine. Couldn’t your detective tell you this? You didn’t have to come all this way.   
-could I maybe talk to you privately?, Evelyn said as she glanced at Charlie with wary eyes.   
-no. I know what you’re going to say. It wont change my mind.   
-India, I can’t believe you. He is manipulating you! He is using you to get to your father’s money! That way he doesn’t have to go back to Crawford where he deserve to rot like the psychotic bastard that he is!,she shouted looking at Charlie.  
He smiled and crossed his arms, seeming impossibly at ease in the situation.  
-I don’t need my brother’s money. I got my own.  
-then what could you possibly want with my daughter?  
-we share an understanding. Not that its any of your business now that you’ve insulted me.  
-I’m just saying the truth.   
-I was about to offer you some coffee as a show of hospitality.  
-I would never take anything from you, spit Evelyn with venom. I don’t get what I ever saw in you.  
-India does.  
Evelyn scoffed.  
-India is still a child with a crush who doesn’t understand what it’s like to love a real man. Richard was a real man, with real responsibilities. You can never understand that.  
-noted, he said with cold eyes.  
-The last time I saw you ,you told me how much you couldn’t wait for life to tear me apart. What happened since then?, asked India.  
-I was…upset, her mother said, looking at Charlie. I didn’t really meant it.  
\- you came from such a long way, India said after a heavy pause. You’re exhausted. Coffee would do you good.  
India extended a hand towards her mother’s coat and Evelyn reluctantly gave it to her, still glaring at Charlie.   
-Do you have any luggage?, India asked as she wrapped the coat on her arm.  
-Just a small bag. I wasn’t planning on staying long.  
-we’d love to have you. We just found out the house used to belong to our ancestors, didn’t we Charlie?  
He nodded as he came forward to sit at the table. Evelyn squirmed in her seat.  
-I’m not sure if it is right, me staying like that with you. I was more thinking about finding a motel in town, coming to visit when its more convenient for you.  
-we don’t have a landline here, so keeping in touch would be a problem. If we need something we go and get it in person.   
-yes, my P.I. mentioned something like that. He said it made his search harder.   
But not impossible, thought India.  
-do you want a tour of the house?, she said smiling, a picture of the perfect hostess.   
Evelyn looked at both of them and braced herself, seeming to have sort out some sort of dilemma in her mind.  
-why not?   
She sent a careful look at Charlie as she took her bag and followed India around the house.   
India showed her every room and explained in details everything they had done to bring back the house to its origin splendour. As much as possible anyway, with only two workers available.   
She told her about Irene, Andrew and Thomas without mentioning the gory elements of their stories. Evelyn was captivated, both by the coincidence and the size of the place.   
-did my father ever knew about our history? India asked as they were coming down from the third floor.  
-I don’t know. He never told me. I’m sure he would have told you if he had known.   
India pondered this, skeptical.   
-You made an amazing discovery.   
India waited after her mother to complete her discontinued thought.   
-but…I wish it wasn’t under those circomstances…  
She crossed her arms and looked at her mother with a defiant glare.  
-how cant you not recognize what he is?! He tried to kill me! He killed Mrs McGarrick and his own brother! He might have something to do with Richard’s death too….  
India kept looking at her, acknowledging her words, not refuting or discarding them. Her mother watched her in horror as comprehension dawned on her.  
-you…how…  
-theres a lot of things you don’t understand. I cant expect you to.   
-help me understand then! There is a lot I can take for this family India but I have to draw the line at murder!  
-are you going to turn us in?  
-Not you India. You havent killed anyone. But he has. Your uncle deserves to be in jail.   
-if you love me you will leave him alone.  
-He has corrupted you. You’re no longer the innocent girl that I knew.  
-I was never innocent. I was just waiting for my time.  
Evelyn was looking at her with a devastated expression.   
-whats bothering you the most? That I’m happy without you? Or that I’m happy with him?  
-if you think this is about jealousy you are seriously mistaken, her mother said with a shaking voice.  
India looked at her mother, expressionless.   
-I was wrong, Evelyn said. You are still the same little girl who competed with everyone for your father’s attention. Especially with me. You havent changed at all in three years.   
-you know nothing about me. Or Charlie. If you want to be in my life, you’ll have to keep an open mind.   
-what are you not telling me India?  
-a lot, she said with a small smile. Have you decided where you will be staying?  
Evelyn looked at her skeptically.   
-I don’t know what I’d get out of staying here. I’m guessing you have some kind of arrangement.   
-we do. You’d be no trouble.   
Evelyn looked at her skeptically and made her way around the floor again, peeking inside the rooms she had previously visited earlier. She stopped in front of one in particular. The décor was more harmonious than the others and something about the queen-sized bed called out to her. She turned around towards India who was observing her attentively.  
-this one will do, I suppose.  
-you cant take this one.   
-why not?  
India gave her a significant look.   
-India…you cant mean…  
-after all this time, don’t tell me the thought havent crossed your mind.  
-Now I’m definitely staying at a motel, Evelyn said as she descended the stairs.   
-leaving so soon? Charlie asked, casually leaning against the kitchen wall.  
-you…you have no idea whats waiting for you…  
-Stop,, India called out from the second floor. Threats will not be tolerated here.   
-She’s right, Evelyn, he taunted. It’s very bad manners. You taught her well.  
-You will not get away with this. You are her uncle! And a murderer!  
-Which of them is the worst for you?  
Evelyn shot them a furious look and stormed out of the house. Charlie looked up at India.  
-think she’ll be back?  
-I guess we’ll have to wait and see.  
Charlie smiled and came over the window to watch Evelyn’s car drive off in the driveway.   
-there’s not much we can do either way. Her detective knows she’s here.   
-we’re not going to kill my mother.  
-I know. I’m just saying that we have to be prepared if she decided to talk . She never was very stable, you told me yourself. And now she knows where we are.  
-why would she wait three years to start talking? Wouldn't that make her suspicious too?  
Charlie lowered his head and pondered this for a minute.   
-Good point.   
They looked at each other and felt like, again, everything was right in the world.   
That evening they had salmon with rice and some new vegetables India had never heard of. They couldn’t yet play the piano, so they read instead, both savouring a glass of wine. Everything was quiet around them except for the fire in the foyer and it couldn’t have been a more delightful time. Until the knock on the front door.   
Charlie looked at India and put down his book before going to answer.   
There was a moment of silence after Charlie opened the door. Then the voice of her mother echoed in the house.  
-did you kill my husband?  
India wasn’t in a position where she could see what was happening so she could only imagine their faces as Charlie answered.  
-it was an accident, Evelyn. Everyone knows that.   
Evelyn marched into the house and looked around her like she had never been there before. India could see her now, disheveled and nervous looking.   
-why did you try to kill me then? Why did you run away?  
-You threatened to denounce me for something I didn’t do. I lost my composure. All I wanted was to reconnect with my family after a very long time. You were going to ruin that. You can understand why that would upset me.  
-Being upset is one thing. I am upset right now. What you did to me was madness.  
-I regret that. It shouldn’t have happened.   
India closed her book and the sound caught Evelyn’s attention. Her expression changed in a perplexed almost resigned look as she settled her eyes on her daughter.   
-I have changed my mind, Evelyn said. I want to be part of your life India. At least for awhile. If you’ll let me.   
It took a long time for India to answer as she observed her mother in the same detached look that Charlie had wore moments earlier.  
-There’s plenty of rooms for you to choose. You’re welcome to stay.  
-Thank you.   
With a look towards Charlie she went up the stairs, hesitated on the second floor and then went up to the third floor where they heard her bag being dropped. She had chosen.   
Charlie and India listened for awhile, waiting for a sign that Evelyn would went down to join them in the living-room. When nothing happened, Charlie walked back towards the couch he had been sitting on and took his wine, taking a sip. He didn’t seemed particularly disturbed by this change of events.   
India had lost complete interest in her book. She walked towards the library and put it back on the shelf. She turned towards Charlie who was watching her quietly.   
A look of understanding passed between them. They left the wine on the table, uncared for and went straight into their bedroom. With the door securely closed behind them, they embraced each other.  
-This is strange, muttered India, her head pillowed on his chest.   
-yes. But its only for a short time. It’ll be fine.   
-it better be.   
Charlie kissed the top of her head and then leaned down to kiss her softly. They undressed and went to bed wondering how the next couple of days would be like.   
They woke up later than what was usual for them. The events from the day before had left them sore and tired. They could feel it in the way their muscles screamed at them at the slightest movement.  
Charlie sat up and tried to hide his wince as a spasm clenched his leg. He hated not being in control of his own body.   
India sent him a sympathetic look before grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.   
After cleaning up quickly, she draped the towel around herself and got out of the bathroom. Charlie was on the edge of the bed getting rid of the dirt on his boots from their walk in the forest the day before.  
So far, it has been a quiet morning.  
There was a noise of metal against metal downstairs. Then silence.   
-I think your mother is awake, Charlie said unnecessarily.   
India pursed her lips and put on the first items of clothing she could find.   
-I’m gonna see what she’s up to.  
She found her mother in the kitchen in front of the stove with a cigarette in one hand. From where she was standing India couldn’t see what she was cooking but she could tell by all the dirty pots and pans that it had taken a lot of trials to do so.   
Evelyn hadn’t noticed her arrival yet. She was in no hurry so she simply stood there and waited. Her mother turned around and saw her. She jumped, startled.   
-India! I’m sorry, did I made too much noise? I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want to wake you. I tried to be silent, but theres so much echo in this house!  
India sat at the table, casually looking around the mess her mother had done.   
-I’ll clean up, don’t worry. And I made coffee!, she said as she took the pitcher and poured her a cup.   
India accepted and took a sip without adding any cream or sugar.   
-thank you. You didn’t have to trouble yourself.   
-Nonsense, it’s the least I could do.   
She hesitated before mentioning Charlie. Her mother wasn’t comfortable with the relationship they had together or the fact that he had tried to kill her three years ago. India let it drop.   
-it’s a beautiful place you have here India. I can see why you fell in love with it.   
-I didn’t at first. The picture the realtor gave us was different. It was a complete surprise.   
-oh. That’s unfortunate. At least it was a bargain, from what my…what William told me.  
-William?  
-the private investigator I employ.   
-you’re calling him by his first name?, she asked with a trace of humour.  
-you are not in any position to judge anyone India, her mother said with a stern voice.  
India sent her a look and sipped her coffee. Evelyn turned around and put what she was cooking into three separate plates, putting them on the counter. Omelettes.   
-I made these with the ingredients I could find.   
-you learned how to cook?  
-its been three years since you left. I had to occupy myself somehow.   
Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Charlie appeared on the doorframe of the kitchen dressed in tight grey pants with a white shirt.. Evelyn pulled on her cigarette trying to maintain her composure and smiled at India.   
-now that everyone’s here… She took the plates and placed them randomly on the table with forks and knives on the side. India noticed that she didn’t offer coffee to Charlie, preferring to sit close to her daughter.  
They all could feel the underlining tension in the room, but only one of them was actually suffering from it. Evelyn was second guessing herself, wondering what the hell she was actually doing here.   
Charlie smiled at India and poured himself some coffee, black. He then sat in front of one of the plates and waited patiently.   
-enjoy!, said Evelyn nervously before attacking her breakfast.   
They all ate in silence, sending each other occasional glances from time to time. Charlie and India smiled at each other, sadistically enjoying the situation.   
India was the first to finish her plate.  
-what did you plan on doing while staying here?, she asked her mother.   
-I told you, I want to spend some quality time with you. See what you’ve been up to since you left.   
-theres not much to do here. I don’t know why you’d like to stay.  
-why do you?  
India looked at Charlie and smiled.  
-it’s a vacation.   
Charlie smiled back and took the last bite left on his plate before taking his and hers to the sink. Evelyn didn’t touch the rest of her food and finished her cigarette.   
-I see, she continued. How delightful.   
-It is. Especially after France and Italy.   
Her mother looked at her, dismayed.   
-William didn’t tell you about that?  
-I guess he didn’t have all the information.   
-after your phone call to India in New York we had to leave, said Charlie behind them. Thank you for that, by the way.   
-don’t you realize that your behavior makes you look even more guilty? Even more so if you’re innocent?   
-Whats wrong about wanting to see the world? Is that the behavior you’re talking about Evie?  
-don’t call me that.   
-Lets not get into that again, said India, sending a warning glance to Charlie who just smiled.   
-why don’t we go talk somewhere else India? Just the two of us?  
-don’t mind me, I have some chores to do around the house. I wont be a bother.   
He and India exchanged a look before he took off towards the shed outside the house.   
She turned towards her mother, not hiding her annoyance. Evelyn smiled at her, feeling relieved by Charlie’s departure.   
-finally. It’s a good thing the house needs repairs. It gives us an opportunity to be just the two of us.   
-are we going to paint our nails and curl our hair?  
-Nonsense, I know you never followed fashion. You always had your own sense of style. Which I respected very much, she finished as she lifted her cigarette in a salute.   
India was following the wood’s knots on the table with her finger, interested in the change and contrast of the various shades of colours in the small crevasses.   
Her mother sighed and stood up, taking her plate to the sink.   
-I’m trying India. Meet me halfway, please?  
India retracted her finger from the table and looked at her mother.  
-would you like to take a walk outside?  
Evelyn smiled, relieved.  
-I’d love to.  
They walked straight ahead towards the forest, passing by Charlie who was going somewhere carrying a ladder. He nodded at them briefly and disappeared behind a corner.   
They werent walking in a particular direction, just enjoying the change of pace and scenery. It was a sunny day with no clouds in sight, which should have made their walk agreeable. But the two women were never particularly on the same wavelength and that meant that finding a subject of conversation they would both be interested in was a challenge.   
-do we have to go that deep into the woods? Asked Evelyn after a certain amount of time walking. Wont we get lost if we go too far?  
\- we can get back if you want. I thought it would be more nice than walking around the house.   
-It is very pleasant India. I’m just not an outdoors person. Are there bears here?  
-I think there are but I havent seen one since we’ve been here.   
Evelyn sighed of relief, looking around her nervously.  
-well,I guess that’s reassuring.   
-I’m beginning to know those woods rather well. Theres a waterfall further south and a cliff on the east not far from the house. I wouldn’t have find them if I havent wandered off and explored.   
-are you trying to tell me something?  
-lets just get back.  
India took the lead without waiting for her mother to follow. She was beginning to resent her for coming here and ruining her time with Charlie. And that was just after one day of her being here.   
-India, I know we’ve never been close. But I’m your mother and I have to make sure, even if I do not approve of whats going on.   
India looked at her, listening.  
-do you…. are you using protection?   
-I’m on the pill, India grumbled in a low voice.   
-but you’re not using….he could have….  
-no, he didn't, she said with a firm voice, sending her mother a look.   
Evelyn didn't know what to make of that but she had the right mind not to insist.   
-I picked the wrong shoes for this, muttered Evelyn behind her and India couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips.   
They made it to the house and India came over to sit on the steps of the backdoor while her mother went inside, supposedly to change her shoes, India guessed.   
Her gaze settled by itself on the shed where Charlie was keeping his tools. Her curiosity pulled her feet towards it almost unconsciously. She had never went inside before and she was remembering the entry of Thomas or Andrew where a cave was mentioned. She didn’t know if Charlie had checked today for a trap door of some kind but she couldn’t help checking for herself.   
She opened the rusty door and went inside. There was a small window that was bringing in some light and was allowing her to see her surroundings. The plank wood walls were covered by metal grids who supported different kind of tools by white cable ties. There was a desk free of dust in the right corner where tool boxes were arranged neatly in an order that seemed very specific. Other brand-new boxes were on the floor leaning against the grid waiting for its owner to claim them back. Charlie had always liked everything to be neat and orderly.   
India stomped on the wooden floor, searching for a hollow sound that would indicate there was something underneath. The shed wasn’t big, so there wasn’t much place she could try. She gave up after a few seconds and was about to get out when the door opened and Charlie entered, a tube of something in his hand. He smiled and closed the door behind him, putting the tube on the desk.   
-This is a nice surprise. I didn't think I’d see you here, of all places.   
-I was curious.   
-the cave is not here, he said leaning on his desk, as if he could read her mind. I could have told you that.   
-you didn’t. So I came.   
He grinned and she rolled her eyes at her poor choice of words.   
-how do you get along with your mother?  
-not well. I don’t know what she thought by coming here. We didn’t get along before, I don’t see why we would now.  
-she always was desperate for love.   
India looked into the distance, remembering the kiss she had witnessed through the window’s dining room.  
-she was.   
-where is she now?  
-in the house. Choosing another pair of shoes, I think.   
Charlie smirked and opened a drawer in which he put the tube.   
-I like what you have done with the place, she said designating the shed.   
-Thank you. I did what I could with what I had.   
-Did you learn from Madame Jacquin as well?  
-No, I had other tutors, he said, crossing his arms. Whenever I wanted to learn something, someone with the proper background and experience would come and teach me.   
-that’s convenient   
-it was.  
-what else did you learn?  
-botany, mechanics, law and music, obviously, natural sciences, medicine, behavioural and psychological sciences, arts and literature, from what I can remember.   
-sound like you were very studious.   
-I was. It also helped that I have a facility for learning. It made me the perfect student.  
India nodded as she breathed in the wood dust that permeated the air mixed with the natural scent of the man standing in front of her. She knew it wasn’t a personal space like the one most man liked to have to hide from the world. Charlie only had privacy inside his head, just like her. But she liked thinking this was where he’d come to think and reflect. She liked thinking she could get closer to him just by being here.   
-your mother must be looking for you, he said, bringing her back from her thoughts.  
-I don’t care, she said softly.  
India came closer to him and kissed him. She pressed her full body against him, feeling the damp spots on his shirt from the work he has been doing on the house. He uncrossed his arms and kissed her back, pressing her tightly against him. She hadn’t planned this. Making out while her mother was visiting was not her greatest idea, but she couldn’t help herself. He was here, they were alone and she was going to take full advantage of it.   
Charlie deepened the kiss. India ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, pressing her pelvis against his when she felt him harden in anticipation. Her blood started to boil and Charlie’s hands became more demanding, forceful. They were both getting incredibly turned on and India thought she would come just by a first base make out. It wouldn’t be the first time.   
-India?, her mother called out from the house.   
Charlie groaned but didn’t stop kissing her. His hands gripped her ass and lifted her dress, exposing her bottom. She spread her legs, giving him better access.   
-India!  
She sighed as he dipped his fingers inside of her, starting a quick back and forth movement that made her tremble and gripping him harder. She stopped kissing him as the sensations became more intense and buried her face in his neck, trying to muffle her moans.   
-India, where are you? I think Charlie has gone into town.  
-no but someone’s about to, he whispered hotly in her ear as he half carried her, half supported her.   
He was being smug and arrogant but she was past caring as she was so near her climax, she could almost taste it. That was when her mother opened the door of the shed.   
Charlie stopped immediately what he was doing and India stepped back from him, putting down her dress. They were both out of breaths and disheveled, it was no point trying to deny what they were doing.   
-oh my god…I’m so sorry…Evelyn said before closing the door and running back to the house.   
They looked at each other and chuckled at the irony that was their life. India sighed and came over to give a peck on Charlie’s lips. He grabbed her dress and pulled at it to bring her closer to him.   
-I better go check on her.   
-yes. Be the good daughter, he said as he gave her a thorough kiss.   
She started to give in but resisted when his hands started to roam.   
-come on, I gotta go, she said as she stepped back and left him with a smile.   
She came back into the house, looking around.  
\- I’m here, she called out.  
She went into the kitchen first and then into the living room. She wasn’t in the library either, so India went upstairs on the third floor to check in her room. She found Evelyn sitting in front of the vanity, brushing her hair furiously.   
India entered the room and came to sit on the bed. She looked at her mother through the mirror, but she refused to look at her daughter.   
-we’re not going to hide. Theres no point since you already know.  
-I thought I had raised a respectable girl, she said as she kept brushing. I had no idea.   
-that’s why you’re here isn’t it? To find out who I am? What I’ve become?  
-Of all the things you could be India, I didn’t think it would be this.   
-I’m happy. Isnt that all that matters in the end? We’re not hurting anybody.  
-Look me in the eyes and tell me that again, said her mother furiously.   
But all there was was a calm and composed girl who stared back without even flinching.   
-We’re not hurting anybody, India repeated slowly, like she was talking to a small child.  
She had to lie. Telling her the truth wasn’t an option.  
-what if you get pregnant?  
-We already had this conversation, me and Charlie.   
Me and Charlie.  
-and?  
-its none of your concern. We’re handling it.   
Evelyn put down the brush and turned around to face her.   
-if you’re having a child out of this….it will become my concern. I will not let an innocent be corrupted by him. Are you that lost India? Is it really too late for you?  
-Charlie is not the devil. There are people far worse than him in the world.   
-That doesn’t make him good.   
Evelyn turned around and stared at herself in the mirror. The conversation was over.   
India looked at the back of her mother for awhile and then went out the door. She had expected those kinds of talks the minute Evelyn had showed up here. She would try to convince her to change her way of life out of threats, persuasion and if need be, manipulation. Her mother was a grown child who couldn’t be left alone. That’s why she was here.   
While India could understand the need to be close to family, she didn’t relate with the kind of clinginess her mother was demonstrating. She had developed her mind from an early age and she had always been independent of nature. She would never beg for emotional support the way her mother was doing.   
India went downstairs wondering what she would do next. Charlie was busy with house chores, her mother was traumatized…She decided she would go to the reading room to relax and change her mind.   
She chose an obscure book published in the ‘50s and made herself comfortable on the couch. Time passed and after the third chapter, she dozed off, falling asleep with the book on her lap. It was in the middle of the afternoon and the only sound resonating in the house was coming from the grand-father clock in the living room announcing 4pm.  
Charlie entered the house, sweating and wearing spots of white insulation liquid on his clothes. He was isolating the windows for the cold season that was approaching.   
He poured himself a glass a water and drank without stopping to breathe. The work had been arduous and repetitive, but it was done and he was glad. He glanced at the bent head on the sofa in the living room and smiled. Without making any nose, he went upstairs to take a shower.   
He was drying himself when he heard the door of the bathroom open and his smile decreased when he looked at Evelyn distressed face.   
-is that what you meant when you told me she was of age?   
Charlie took his time wrapping the towel around his waist, not ashamed in the least of being in a weakened position.  
-Evelyn, do you think the bathroom is the best place to talk about this?   
-India is asleep, the place where we talk doesn’t matter.   
-what about the fact that I’m undressed? You don’t want India to get the wrong idea, do you?  
-listen to me, she said, ignoring his attempt at manipulating her. Everything about you is wrong and I will do everything in my power to bring my daughter back. I told you before that I wouldn’t let you get away with this. That was before you crossed the line with her.  
-come on, Evelyn, he said as he brushed past her to get out of the bathroom. How many times are we going to have the same conversation?  
-as soon as you get into your thick head that I’m not gonna stop coming after you.   
-Don’t.  
Evelyn turned around to look downstairs. India was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them.  
-he’s not holding me against my will. I’m choosing to be with him.   
-he is your uncle India! Your father’s brother! What do you think your father would say if he was alive?  
India looked perplexed for a moment. She hadn’t thought about that before.   
-I guess he wouldn’t approve, she concluded.   
-that’s all you need to know. Your father did everything for you. He loved you. He would want whats best for you.   
-he wanted to keep Charlie away from us, did you know that?  
-how…how is that a bad thing?!  
-because family is everything, said Charlie behind Evelyn, too close for comfort.  
She didn’t like what she was seeing in his eyes. He was watching her like she was prey.  
India took a step forward. Charlie looked at her and understood, moving back against the wall. Her mother glanced at him and then looked at her daughter, terrified beyond measure without quite knowing why.  
-India…she murmured, frightful as a lamb in front of a wolf.   
-my father knew me better than I knew myself. He didn’t want me to find out who I am. He loved me, yes. But he was condemning me to loneliness. Is this what love is supposed to be like? Taking choices away from people you’re supposed to care about? Then say it’s for their own good?  
Evelyn’s gaze went to her daughter to Charlie and then again back to her daughter. Pieces of the puzzle she didn’t want to understand but had to put themselves in place, creating a picture she thought was only in her worst nightmare.   
-I need a drink, she blubbered, going downstairs.  
India stepped aside to watch her go into the living room and looked up at Charlie who was watching her with an intense and open expression. Her face was as open but resolute. He started going down the stairs when she lifted her hand to stop him and went up the stairs instead. She wasn't thinking straight, led only by a powerful emotion.  
She stopped when she stood before him and unceremoniously, she unwrapped the towel around his waist, dropped on her knees and took him into her mouth. He inhaled sharply as she sucked him, trying to stay as silent as possible. They could hear the clinks of glasses being handled in the living room, her mother choosing the wine that would numb her senses for the evening.   
Charlie caressed and stroked India’s hair, restricting himself from deep throating her right then and there. They couldn’t move, wouldn’t move and therefore had to resign themselves for silence as much as possible.   
Will it ever be possible for her to convey how much he meant to her? No matter how often they fucked or made love, no matter what words they would say to each other, it wasn’t something she thought was feasible. And so she made love to him with her mouth and hoped for now that it was enough.   
She felt his knees weaken as he lost himself deep down her throat and she swallowed each outbursts of seed he had in him. She closed her eyes and reposed her head against his leg, ignoring the pain in her knees.   
Charlie crouched until he was at her level and kissed her, not caring about the taste of his cum on her lips. He brought her upright and backed her up into their bedroom, closing the door behind them with enough force to send a message to anyone who would listen.   
He had never been afraid often in his life, but at this moment he was afraid to ask.  
-does that mean you’ve forgiven me…?   
She answered him by kissing him and suddenly he was lost. He kissed back with everything he got, applying himself to every move and every touch he was giving her. This was a pivotal moment in their relationship. A cornerstone that meant the world to Charlie.   
They laid on the bed, facing each other, neither daring to talk and break the spell. Charlie touched India’s face so delicately as though she would break. He was in awe. He hadn’t understood the expression until this moment.  
-I’m not angry anymore, she said, a soft look on her face.   
-I’m glad. India, I’m so glad.   
-what are we gonna do with my mother?  
-its up to you.   
-I still don’t want to kill her.  
-then we wont, he said as he stroked her hair away from her face.   
She touched his wrist and kept his hand close to her.   
-but just in case we have to…I want to do it.   
Charlie brought his head closer to her and smiled.   
-anything you want.  
-someone’s smitten, she said with a twinkle in her eyes.   
His eyes widened in surprise.  
-look who’s talking, he replied without missing a beat. You just sucked me off as if your life depended on it.   
-that’s not being smitten, that was…something else.   
-India, you blew me before, he whispered close to her. What you just did was out of this world.   
-maybe I was feeling…inspired?  
-after talking with your mother?, he asked mischievously.   
She smiled and lowered her gaze, not wanting to give in. Alas she was short of arguments.   
Charlie smiled and squeezed her hand warmly. India tentatively turned her eyes towards him. Her soul had always been bare for him to see and this moment made no exception. She wanted it to be different somehow, to mark the beginning of something new and unique.   
-I wanted to show you…my appreciation.   
-you did a very good job, he said tenderly.   
India sighed, frustrated by the walls she was usually fond of when it came down to keeping things for herself. Right now she wanted to break one of them and express something that couldn’t be said with words. She knew poetry but as a scholar subject only. She could appreciate the art form from an intellectual point of view but when it came down to emotions themselves, she was lost. People didn’t call her a sociopath in school for nothing.   
Her uncle seemed to sense her turmoil. He stroked her hair and smiled fondly at her.   
-I wish I had the words too. I love you is a start.  
-its not enough, she said almost for herself but loud enough for him to hear.   
-I know.  
India sat up on the bed, overwhelmed by emotions she had no power over. This time it  
felt different however. Stronger, more real.  
It was all suddenly too much for her heart to take and she felt she needed to get away and take refuge in the quiet place in her mind. She didn’t even look at Charlie as she left the room, running outside towards the forest with no clear direction. She ran and ran until she was out of breath, until it hurts to breath. She wanted it to hurt, she wanted something to take her mind off of Charlie for just a minute, to calm her mind and made her feel like she had control over her soul. She was lost at the moment. She had wanted to be found. Was insanity the price to pay for knowing herself?  
She closed her eyes and focused her attention on what was around her. The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind above her, birds flying from branch to branch, wings flapping in the air, insects rummaging on the ground searching for food or shelter.   
The weather was changing fast now and the leaves were already changing colors. Fall was at their door and India couldn’t wait for the cold to take over and wake her up. She had grew up in the south of the united states where winter was just a word and not a real season. It would be her first winter. Their first winter, she realized.   
India opened her eyes and sat down against a tree, resting her head. Her mind drifted off into nothingness as she plunged her fingers in the cold ground, cooling her off. Already she was calming down and coming back to her senses, to the familiar sense of control she had over herself. Charlie had mentioned something like this once, how it felt like sometimes everything was too much and too intense all at once. It didn’t seemed like it was something that would go away with time and India didn’t know how she felt about that.   
She didn’t want to go back to the house just yet and so she sat still, feeling the hard solidity of the tree behind her, reassuring her, claiming her back into reality. She could wander towards the waterfall of course or go back to the cliffs. Or she could choose to do nothing and stay right where she was. The fact that Charlie was alone with her mother didn’t even crossed her mind.   
She stayed in that exact position for maybe an hour or two. She was beginning to get thirsty and she didn’t want to take the risk of being sick by drinking the water of the river, so she took off towards the house.   
Her mother was outside, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs she had brought from inside, with a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle at her feet. She was reading a book and didn’t appear to be as drunk as India had expected.   
She stopped in front of her and waited for Evelyn to notice her. Evelyn glanced at her, clearly dedicated to her reading.  
-I will be gone in the morning. I’ve had enough of your life.   
India looked at her and said nothing back, going back into the house instead to pour herself a glass of water. She wasn’t particularly concerned with her mother’s state of mind at the moment.   
She was feeling exposed in the kitchen for some reason and she didn’t want to run into Charlie yet. So she put down her empty glass and opened the door that lead to the basement. She went down the stairs slowly, unfamiliar with her surroundings. She turned on the lights and saw the whereabouts of a large room full of cobwebs and dust. There was a table in the center and several old-fashioned desks against the walls creating a sort of ancient professional environment. There was a small window near the ceiling who allowed a soft light to enter. There was one desk against the staircase, as dusty as everything else but it somehow seemed newer. As she expected it was cold down here and that was exactly what she wanted.   
She wiped the dust from the desk near the stairs and sat on it. There was no chairs and she didn’t want to sit on the floor.   
She wondered about the purpose of a room like this in the basement. The house wasn’t lacking of places for a business man to do his affairs, so why here?   
A house this old held many secrets for sure. Maybe….  
India got off the desk and examined the floor more closely. The wood was in perfect condition despite its age and environment so it would be easy to spot something unusual like a lock or a latchet of some kind. She looked under the table, under the desks, even moved the desk near the stairs to look at the wall, but there was nothing. The mysterious cave was eluding her.   
She noticed some books on the shelve of one desk. It wouldn’t hurt to have some more to read, she told herself as she reached out and pulled one towards her.   
There was a grumbling sound and a click. India stepped back by reflex and waited. The desk turned on itself and revealed an opening on its left. She approached and pushed the desk to discover a hidden staircase behind it, going downward. India exhaled slowly.   
There it was.   
One less secret.


	10. Rapture

India was about to go down but something stopped her. Charlie’s face flashed in her mind for one second and she sighed. She couldn’t do this without him.   
She closed the desk and closed her eyes. Even if he was the devil as her mother had suggested, so was she. She had sold her soul to him a long time ago. She was lost, corrupted, owned by him. She would give in to him every time.   
Her hand went down under her skirt and between her legs almost as if it had a mind of its own. They had left things unfinished in the shed and thinking of him only made her aware of her dissatisfaction.  
She began to rub herself slowly, creating a tempo and a rhythm she was familiar with, teasing her clitoris and realizing how sensitive it still was. It had only been a day since they had reconciled from their fight and her body hadn’t had time to heal from their lovemaking.   
Her mind replayed their times together over and over and suddenly it wasn’t her hand but his that was caressing her and it was his face who whispered to her to come for him, to lose herself.   
And so she did. She cried out her pleasure on the dusty desk she was sitting on, her idle hand gripping its edge so hard her nails dug into the wood.   
She heard footsteps coming to a halt outside the window. She turned her head and could only see the outline of a pair of legs over two working boots.   
She hadn’t been discreet enough.   
Charlie didn’t crouch. He lingered a moment and then moved on with a whistle, the sound of his footsteps lessening as he walked away towards the shed.   
India didn’t know what to do or where to go. She should have taking advantage of the fact that everyone was busy to sneak around the house. Find herself a hiding spot. But would it matter? Would Charlie be able to find her anyway?  
There was always the hidden staircase but she already knew she couldn’t do it.   
She felt trapped. And when she felt trapped, she ran.  
So she did.  
She ran upstairs until she reached the third floor and hid in the first room she saw. She was just glad it wasn’t her mother’s.   
She closed the door and lied down on the bed, face towards the ceiling.   
She knew she would have to face him eventually. Dinner was but a few hours away. She didn’t know how she would cope.   
Charlie put the shears he had been using to its rightful place and dust himself off from the debris that had fallen on him. The house was almost done for winter and he would be able to give India his full attention. If she wanted him.   
His face was peaceful as he recalled her running away from him in what seemed like pure panic. He had felt what she felt of course, but being older he was able to deal with it in a way that she still could not. She needed time. Thankfully, they had plenty of it.   
His thoughts wandered elsewhere as his gaze settled on the piece of rope that was hanging in the corner of the shed. He had heard Evelyn stating that she was leaving tomorrow morning with a voice that was resolute and implacable. He wished India would change her mind about killing her. When she told him about the ravine that was south of the house, his mind had started working.  
People had accidents everywhere nowadays, didn’t they?  
He smiled to himself and got out of the shed, not giving Evelyn so much of a glance. She didn’t look back.   
He entered the house and listened. He suspected she was hiding somewhere in the house after being caught touching herself. He wished she wouldn’t be embarrassed about her own needs. Part of what he found attractive about her was the way she owned herself. Her sexuality was a big part of that. But sharing it with someone wasn’t something that came easy for her. For him however, It was something that made sense. He wanted to share everything with her.   
-We’re having fish for dinner, he said loudly in the silence. With a side of rice and some vegetables. I hope you’ll join me..   
There was no reply. He wasn’t surprised.   
India was holding her breath. If she made the slightest movement, he’d hear her and would know where she was. But he didn’t come up and after a moment, she began to relax. She wouldn’t join them for dinner. She didn’t have the strength. Her upbringing reminded her that it wasn’t polite for her to do so, it wasn’t proper. How ironic that she would still think of the right thing to do after everything she had done.   
What troubled her the most was that she felt like a coward. She wasn’t sure what she was afraid of. She was recovering from her emotions towards Charlie but surely nothing as intense would happen during dinner. As for what happened in the basement…She couldn’t hide from that with him. It was Charlie. He wouldn’t be embarrassed of something as trivial as masturbation.   
She hoped that the thought would comfort her, but it did nothing to alleviate her own unease. It was a private moment and even though he hadn’t meant to surprise her, it still had happened and she didn’t know how to deal. Within three years, he had never come upon her touching herself. She had taken great care to never been caught.   
So she stayed in her new room when the time for dinner came and she told herself she would grab something to eat when there would be no one around.   
She heard the footsteps of her mother coming up the stairs and went inside her room, closing the door. She tried to hear what Charlie was doing but she couldn’t be sure exactly. She waited for a considerable amount of time, until it was dark, to come out. She made no sound, tiptoeing downstairs until she reached the kitchen. She didn’t dare open the fridge so she just grabbed a fruit instead.   
She was rubbing the apple against her clothes when she noticed the outlines of a shadow sitting very still in the living room. He was facing the foyer, her back to her and he hadn’t made a sound.   
India didn’t join him. Her steps were slow as she moved up the stairs until she reached her temporary bedroom and closed the door.   
Not yet. She couldn’t just yet.   
That night she dreamed of closed and opened doors, of gigantic trees and shadows as dark as coal. She woke up just in time to hear her mother’s car rolling on the driveway, away from her life forever.   
They could now go back to the way things were.  
India listened carefully for any sounds before opening the door and going downstairs. She was starving.   
There was a breakfast plate for her wrapped up in plastic in the fridge. She took it and heat it in the microwave while she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She ate quickly, alert for any sound of footsteps or squeaky doors.   
She cleaned her plate and took off towards the basement. She had changed her mind about going in without Charlie. Her curiosity was too great to wait after him.  
She was going down the stairs when she noticed that the lights were already on. She glanced in the room to see her uncle casually leaning on the table, looking at her. He was waiting for her.  
He didn’t say anything, didn’t coerce her into talking to him. He was letting her decide if she was taking the next step or not.  
-thank you for breakfast, she whispered before going up the stairs and running into the nearest bedroom on the second floor. It happened to be the one with the turntable but India didn’t turn on the music. She opened the window and let the cold air of autumn enter to cool herself down.   
She was still overwhelmed. She couldn’t just face him as if nothing happened. But she couldn’t also avoid him forever. Especially now that they were alone again. Which was the point of them coming here. She just didn’t expect to reach another level of intimacy with him so soon.   
That’s what scared her the most.   
She strolled around in the room and sat down in front of the vanity. It was cracked and apart from cleaning it, there was nothing she could have done to improve it. Out of boredom she opened the drawers of the vanity. there was nothing inside.  
The only places left to explore were the attic and the locked wardrobe in the other room. And she couldn’t sneak inside the house without falling on Charlie. He had a sixth sense when it came down to finding where she was or where she would go.   
Which is why she wasn’t surprised to hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and lingering a moment too long in the hallway just in front of her door. A predator’s instinct was to hunt. He just couldn’t help himself.   
She felt a magnetic pull calling her to open the door but she resisted. She was afraid she would lose herself all over again.   
She heard him move slowly away down the hall, his steps resonating in the silence of the house. He went inside one of the bedroom and then she heard nothing more. She let go of her breath, temporarily relieved. She would have more time for herself to figure things out. Bring herself back to normal.   
She just wished she had chosen a room where there were books or something else to occupy herself with. She didn’t want to think.   
It started to rain outside. She stood up and went by the window to breathe in the fresh scent of water hitting the grass and the trees. Today would be an indoor day.  
Thunder could be heard in the distance. She could feel the electricity in the air that always predicted a storm particularly violent. She would be in for quite a show.   
She came back over to the vanity and dragged the chair over to the window to get more comfortable. Maybe this was just the thing she needed.   
The storm was a welcomed distraction that lasted all afternoon, grounding her back into herself. It made the room chilly and windy as there was no fireplace to warm her. She was glad for the cold, it was a blessing in disguise. It made her clear headed in a way that warmth couldn’t do.   
She felt ready. If she wanted to face him there wouldn’t be another moment such as this one.   
She was in no hurry though as she slowly opened the door and stepped outside. The house’s shadows followed her steps as she made her way towards the room he was in. She could see a thin stream of light under the door.  
She came closer but didn’t touch the knob. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, too fast and she forced herself to calm down. She was starting to lose her resolve when the door opened and startled her. Charlie was standing on the other side, holding a notepad in one hand. He appraised her attentively and stepped aside. She entered the room slowly and went to sit on the bed, her face half concealed by her hair. Charlie didn’t bother closing the door and walked over to the reading chair near the window. The room had a fireplace but it wasn’t lit and therefore as cold as the one she was staying in.   
It didn’t seem to bother him. He quietly sat down, crossed his legs and put down the notepad he had been holding on his lap. It was like he was preparing himself for what was coming next.  
-did my mother say anything before she left?  
-she didn’t. She wouldn’t talk to me during dinner yesterday either.  
-did we make a mistake? She knows where we are now.   
-its not too late to leave if we did. We can always come back.  
India didn’t want to leave so soon. It felt like they just got here.   
-I found the cave, she said, changing the subject.   
-what cave?  
-the one from the notebook.   
-its in the basement, isnt it?  
-yes. Behind one of the desks.   
-whats in it?  
\- I didn’t look.  
-why not?, he asked, his eyes glimmering.  
-it wasn’t the right time.   
Her skin warmed up under his gaze. She didn’t want to mention what had happened but she was prepared to talk about it if he did. She didn’t think it was that important right now though.  
-I’d love to inspect it with you, if you’ll have me, he said casually, letting it slide.  
There was a sudden gust of wind coming through the window, making the drapes whirl and ruffled India’s hair. Thunder rumbled violently outside, making the hair on her arms stand up. She stood up and went over to the window to close it but Charlie’s hand stopped her.   
-leave it.   
-you want water all over the floor?  
-it’ll cool you down. I don’t want you running away from me again.   
-it wont happen again, she said trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
-just to be sure, he insisted, putting his notepad on the stand next to the chair. India curiously glanced at it and Charlie smiled at her.  
-wanna see?  
He took it and handed it over without waiting for a response. India hid her interest behind casual indifference as she opened it but it changed as genuine admiration as she turned the pages. Charlie had chosen several pieces of architecture as model during their travels and there were some she had never seen. It was like a black and white travel guide as she felt herself go back in time to Paris and Italy through the carved frame of their windows in their apartment in Italy to the marbled beams in the café baroque they had spent an evening in in France. The details for each drawings were exquisite, as if he had been the architect conceiving them.  
And then there were her drawings.   
There must have been hundreds of them, each depicting her in a different light.  
Her sitting on a bed, her back to him, naked except for a sheet around her torso,   
her feet dangling from a chair,   
her eyes looking downward, hard in concentration,   
one rare drawing of her smiling, more honest and rawer than any picture she had ever seen of herself.   
Her, lying naked on the bed again but this time on her back with her legs wide opened.   
Her eyes looking straight ahead in a deadly stare. And many, many more.   
She could feel his eyes on her, dissecting her face and its emotions.  
Those were intimate drawings and she was feeling as if she were trespassing somewhere she shouldn’t have gone, even if he was the one who had invited her in.   
-you didn’t have to show them to me, she said, frowning. She handed him the notepad which he took with a small smile.   
-I know. I wanted to, he said as he put the notepad back on the nightstand.   
India leaned back on the cabinet next to the window, a faraway look on her face.  
-That girl on those drawings isn’t me. I’m still the girl from three years ago who ran when i saw you kiss my mother. I thought she was dead, she muttered, her face half concealed by her hair.   
She pushed herself off and went back over to the bed. It began to rain outside and drops of water collided with the windowsill. The sounds were almost hypnotic.   
Charlie opened the notepad and turned the pages until he found what he was looking for. He then stood up and slowly moved towards India in a way that reminded her of a lion stalking a gazelle in the savannah, careful not to make any sudden movement to startle its prey. He sat beside her on the bed and showed her one drawing he had done of her. She was looking at something, mixed expressions of shock and awe acutely sketched together on her face.  
-the day of your first kill, Charlie said softly.   
-why are you showing me this?, she asked, intrigued.  
-to show you just how far you’ve come. This is the day you were reborn. You were just starting to know who you are, he said dreamily.  
She turned to look at him, waiting to see what he was getting at..   
Charlie only glanced at her and turned the pages again several times until he reached one drawing.   
-This is you today.  
The drawing showed her leaning over a window she didn’t recognized, her hair pushed aside so that we could easily see her face. She was smiling, serene and lost in her thoughts, seeming completely at peace in the moment.   
-you found yourself that day, at that moment. This is one of my favourites.  
India frowned, looking at the drawing.   
-why do I feel like this then?  
-You’ve been angry with me for three years India. You closed yourself off and held on to it, maybe out of love for your father. And somewhere along the way you must have let go. You forgave me.   
India widened her eyes in realization.   
I’m not angry anymore.  
He was right. She had let go of her anger and the obscure feeling in the pit of her stomach was gone. She was free, finally.  
Which is why she freaked out when she got to be intimate with him right after. She couldn’t handle this new closeness and the vulnerability that came with it. She had felt her entire being shatter from it, as if her heart had expanded so much, she thought it would explode into thousands of pieces.   
She didn’t know when it had happened. It had sneaked up on her during the time they had been together and somehow something had finally clicked during her talk with her mother.   
-You were waiting for the right time to deal with it, he said, watching her closely. And now that you have…  
Charlie held his breath as his eyes seemed to alight in the low setting of the room. He lifted his hand and watched her close her eyes as he brushed his fingers across her face and her neck. Specks of pleasure tickled her skin, making her weak in the knees. He applied more pressure, massaging her scalp and running his hand through her hair, down to the base of her neck and around it, creating a pattern that made her burn all over.  
He was fascinated. She was reacting to his touch in a way she never had before, like she was about to lose control. She hadn’t been affected like this since their first time playing piano together but this time neither of them could blame it on the music.  
He put a hand down between her legs, deliberately putting the fabric of her dress between them as he put pressure where she needed him the most, following the rhythm of her increased breathing. She gripped his thigh as the sensations flowed through her and became more intense, trying to root herself through him to keep herself grounded.   
But she was already lost.   
His hand came sneaking under her dress to make itself at home between her thighs. He was about to touch her further when she shivered uncontrollably beside him, coming undone in the most unexpected and delightful way.   
She came around after a moment, returning to reality. She turned to look at him, feeling like she had just visited another planet.   
-welcome back, he said softly, stroking her face.   
She sighed into his touch. She was feeling completely at peace with herself even though she was still shaking from the aftermath. She wasn’t aware yet that she would be doing so for a good part of the day.  
Charlie smiled at her and retracted his hand from under her dress.  
-don’t move.  
He took his notepad and stood up to go sit back in the reading chair. He flipped several pages before setting on a blank one and turning his eyes on her.  
India thought she felt exposed before but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being drawn after having one of the most intense climax of her life.  
Charlie smiled knowingly as he lowered his gaze on the paper and started to sketch her features, taking on the details of her eyes, her hair and her lips. His acute sight allowed him to take on the creases on her cheeks and eyelids, the moisture of her lower lip and the sweat drying on her forehead. He wanted to capture her very soul.  
-I didn’t know you still draw.  
-It never was a secret. I always keep a sketching pad nearby, but I guess you weren’t curious enough to peak into my things.   
Charlie smiled at her and resumed his work.  
-It has always been a hobby of mine, he continued. I don’t know why I would stop.  
-so theres more?  
-yes, Charlie said with a grin, but I don’t keep all of it. I burn the ones I don’t want and keep the rest. We don’t carry a lot of luggage after all.   
He gave a final touch to his drawing and turned the pad around so that she could see. India didnt recognize herself at first. Her usual austere and severe look was gone, replaced by a serene expression that made her look like a different person.   
-I really like this one, he said, his eyes twinkling.   
-because I don’t look like myself?  
-what exactly are you supposed to look like?  
She didn’t have a good answer to give him. But he had captured her in a revealing moment that encompassed everything that she had just experienced and it was intimidating.   
-theres more to you than you think. I’d be more than happy to show you what I mean.   
-It wouldn’t change anything. I dont feel what you’re seeing.   
-you should.   
The storm had subsided outside but a heavy rain was still falling, its white noise soothing for the mind. Charlie closed the notepad and put it on the cabinet, a strange expression on his face.   
-I wish I could see through your eyes, he said without looking at her.   
India frowned.  
-but you do.  
Charlie turned his eyes to her.   
\- we’re so much similar. How can you not?  
-Its not the same as being in your skin, being so close so that I could see what you see and hear what you hear. Two people being as one, he said as he put his head back against the recliner.   
India watched as he gathered his thoughts and waited for him to continue.  
-I’m a clinically diagnosed psychopath. I’m unhealthily obsessed with anything that interests me. I will always want more than anyone can give me. And where you’re concerned…  
-you’d want what exactly?  
-everything.   
Looking into his eyes, seeing the raw sincerity behind them, India could already feel the same familiar tug at her heart that had made her run away from him, terrified by the intensity of the moment. Her instinct told her to run again, to protect herself from the unfamiliar feeling of true intimacy. Something so strong would only hurt her in the end. At least, that’s what she feared.   
But she had made a promise. She wouldn’t run away anymore. She couldn’t.  
She was feeling herself getting hotter under his gaze but her own didn’t falter as she leaned back on the bed in an open invitation. She had made her decision.   
Charlie’s eyes darkened as he assessed her offering. He believed she understood to an extent what she was willingly giving him but she couldn’t possibly know what he wanted to do with it. The depths he wanted to bring her into.   
The way she was looking at him told him that maybe she wanted to know. He stood up to come closer to her and kneel between her legs, searching for any signs of doubt in her eyes.  
She looked right back, wanting to feel more certain than she was but knowing she was making the right call. When he saw her resolve, his own scruples disappeared.   
-you’d truly be mine, he whispered in awe.   
She leaned towards him and kissed him as he took her legs and pushed her towards the center of the bed, laying fully on top of her. She shivered from the contact but didn’t shy away from his touch.  
He wasn’t as gentle this time. His hands were demanding and insistent, roaming all over her body and she was feeling as overwhelmed as before. Charlie felt her distress but it only increased his fuel towards her. He crawled down her body to settle between her legs, removing her panties and after giving her inner thighs plenty of attention, resuming his pleasuring where she needed him the most. She was having an out of body experience at this point and didn’t know what to grab to keep herself grounded in reality. The covers weren’t enough and grabbing his hair only seemed to renew his motivation to drive her crazy. She cried out loudly when she came, wave after wave of pleasure crashing from her womb into her whole body and making her tremble with exhaustion.   
She heard Charlie chuckle between her thighs and kissed her again. And again. He wasn’t being attentive to where she was throbbing but rather kept his devotion around her sex, avoiding her erogenous zones.   
The problem though was that right now her whole body was as sensitive as one. And Charlie was fully taking advantage of that.   
Without even thinking about what she was doing, she started to back off from him, her promise already forgotten. Charlie grabbed her legs and stopped her, his eyes scrutinizing hers. When she looked back, she saw a flash of something pass in his eyes as he stood up and put his hand on his belt. His mouth was still glistening from her juices but that didn’t seem to bother him.   
Taking a decision, he straddled her and undid his belt. Then he took both her wrists and put them together, tying them tightly in such a way that she wouldn’t be able to escape. He rested on top of her then, caressing her hands softly as he pressed his mouth to hers, looking at her expectantly. There were so many things that he wanted to do to her, things he hadn’t told her. His fantasies had no limits where she was concerned.  
He undid the buttons of her dress one by one, pushed down the fabric to her sides and kissing the length of her body as he undid her bra as well, enjoying her slight shiver of anticipation.   
He wanted to feel her as well so he took off his shirt and laid it aside before turning his attention to her breasts. He wanted to make her come so many times she would have a hard time to breathe and the only way to do that in the state she was in was to build up the tension again and again, slowly. Going too fast would ruin everything.   
So, he took his time. She had just come twice already, so there was no rush. He wasn’t even thinking about his own release.  
This wasn’t just about pleasure.. It was about ownership.  
She felt herself tense again under his touch, his tongue ravishing a nipple while one hand fondles the other breast and his other find its way back between her legs. She wanted desperately to touch him back but she couldn’t.. Not as long as she tried to get away.  
She saw stars as she came for a third time, her belly muscles beginning to cramp up from the effort. As he put his lips on hers, she couldn’t find the strength to kiss back.  
-is the belt hurting you?   
She shook her head silently and he put his hands on hers as if to see for himself.   
Satisfied, he unzipped his pants and entered her without warning.   
Her gasp was everything as he moved within her, holding on to her hands for support as he tried to get deeper with each thrust. Her body was failing her, becoming weaker with each sensation he induced in her and yet her instinct was to keep on receiving him, her mind willing to please him even though she was reduced to exhaustion. He felt it in the way her muscles were gradually going limp and non responsive. Still he was relentless in his pursuit of her body and soul as he kept going, motivated by the slight tremors he could feel deep within her, her body still responding to his attentions. He kept his eyes on her face as she came undone a fourth time, raptured and fascinated by the mixed expressions of pain and pleasure on her face.   
-are you trying to kill me?, she whispered as he kissed her gently on the lips and swallowed a tear sliding on her cheek. She wasn't a religious person by any means but right now she felt like she could recite palms. She wouldn't be surprised if she heard churches ringing their bells in the distance either.   
-wouldn’t it be a wonderful way to go?, he asked as he started moving again, rendering her speechless once more.  
He was still rock hard inside of her and wasn’t anywhere close to be done with her. There was still so much skin he hasn’t explored and sucked and bit. Like he was afraid of losing time, he attacked her neck and kept sucking on it until the skin became red. He was encouraged by the unconscious cries she was making, bringing him closer to the edge sooner than he’d expected.  
She couldn’t take it anymore. She thought she would soon lose consciousness if he kept this up.   
-I love you, he breathed as he lost himself inside of her, lacing his fingers with hers and giving one final powerful thrust against her.  
Gradually, they were able to come back to their senses and soon they felt the chill of the room left by the opened window. The storm had diminished and a light rain was falling outside, giving them a white noise background to relax into.   
Charlie stayed on top of her for a long time, listening to her heart slow down to a regular rhythm but still skipping when he would move ever so slightly to caress her skin, not willing to lose the hold he had on her.   
India watched the rain outside, her mind in a world of its own. She had never felt like this before and could only compare it to the first high drug users were constantly chasing after their entire life, trying to catch its incomparable bliss time and time again. They called it chasing the dragon, she believed.  
She didn’t know it was possible to feel like this. She never thought she would even be capable of feeling this this.  
Like she was surrendering her very soul.  
She turned her head and looked directly at him, wanting to see him if he was feeling the same things. His pleased expression told her that he was.  
He untied the belt still wrapped around her wrists and now free, she weakly lifted an arm to cup his cheek.. He seemed to understand her train of thought.  
Hé whispered her name and bend down to kiss her. She kissed him back in spite of the lethargy that was taking over her after so much pleasure. She wanted to find the words to express how she felt, again, but she couldn’t and so she leaned into his touch and relaxed instead, completely at peace with herself.  
They parted and Charlie withdraw himself from her, pulling the covers on top of them for more warmth. The rain outside had subsided and was now falling softly on the ground, a gentle cold breeze entering the room where it would be soon needed to light a fire in the fireplace for more warmth.   
Charlie held her close to him. Even after what just happened he was still enthralled. India was exhausted, but in the best way possible and his touch on her skin was still potent enough to make her tingle all over again.   
She murmured a protest as she pushed away his hand on her arm.  
-sorry, he said with a smile, not being sorry at all. You’re still…  
-yes, she said, watching his hand lingering near her.   
-I could just…he said, his eyes darkening.  
-stop, she insisted and he let it go, letting her rest.  
They looked at each other cheekily. For a moment, all that could be heard was the rain falling on the windowsill.  
-The house is done, he said by her ear. I’m all yours now.   
India took his agile and talented hands within hers, caressed the calloused parts of them gently, almost reverently. She didn’t recognize his pianist’s hands.   
-what about the piano?  
-I found some new wires to replace the old ones. It shouldn’t take more than one afternoon, Charlie said with a knowing smile.  
Playing really was one of her favourite ways to connect with him. The way that they challenged other other was fun and exciting and his style of play had a way of completing her own inner music in a way no one ever could, not even her old piano teacher.   
-I’m alright India, he said as she kept exploring his hands. I underestimated the work that was needed for the house, that’s all. I wont make the same mistake again.   
She felt his gaze on her and she looked up to see him looking at her curiously. She wondered why and then it came to her. She had never worried like that over anyone before. Was it because she opened herself up?   
She kissed his bruised knuckles lightly, taking care not to hold on too tightly.  
A draft cane in the room and India shivered slightly, bringing the covers closer towards her. Charlie got up and stark naked, went up to the window to close it. He then came back over to the bed and got under the covers, interlacing his legs with hers to give her warmth.  
-. I wouldn’t be surprised if theres snow tomorrow, he said.  
-good thing the house is ready..   
Charlie smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  
-are you hungry?, he asked right after.  
-hmm. I could eat. Its been a busy morning, she said, blushing slightly.  
-an important one, he said looking at her meaningfully.  
She pulled the covers under her chin as he got up and puts some pants on. He then gave her a large shawl that would cover her body before they descended the stairs and went toward the kitchen.  
-croque monsieur?  
India nodded and went over the coffee machine to prepare some. Even though all windows known to her were closed, there was a draft in the huge kitchen that even her warm shawl couldn’t completely protect her from. As soon as the coffee was ready, she poured herself a cup with some milk and sighed internally when the hot liquid got into her throat. Charlie took his coffee black, but she had to dim the bitter taste with milk to get it down.  
-careful, its hot, said Charlie as he set her plate in front of her.   
-do we have enough wood for the winter?  
-yes. There was already some before I began cutting more. We’ll be okay.  
They ate in a relatively comfortable silence despite India being acutely aware of her nakedness beneath her shawl and the fact that she was still very tingly from their intense lovemaking from just some moments ago. Her promise was very fresh, and she had no doubt that Charlie had the intention of taking advantage of that by exploring just exactly what it meant for to give herself to him,  
Just the way his body leaned unconsciously towards her as he ate was telling her everything she needed to know about his future intentions. She prepared herself mentally and wondered how she would be able to handle it physically.   
She could feel his gaze on her as they put their plates in the sink.   
-how do you feel?  
-good, she said as she turned toward him.   
-are you tired? Or cold?  
-i’m fine, she said, sending him a curious look.  
Charlie smiled and took another bite.  
-do you want to know how I feel India?  
-how?, she said, humoring him.  
-hungry. Starving actually.  
-eat then, she said, knowing full well he wasn’t talking about food.  
-don’t mind if I do. tell me about what happened in the basement.  
India’s breath stopped for a second.  
-does it happen often?  
-sometimes, not often, she said slowly. Where was this coming from?.  
-what are you thinking about when it does?, he asked, leaning into the counter to look at her.  
India took a breath, suddenly feeling shy. He was asking his questions like he expected her to answer them without protest, whether she was ready or not. He was testing her and she couldn’t fail him.  
-i…it depends.   
-on?  
-how I feel. When i’ve killed….i’ll think of that.. and other times… i’ll think of you, she said, glancing at him.   
\- what about last time?  
His gaze was so intense she felt like suffocating as she recalled what had happened.  
-you, she breathed. I thought of you.  
He got closer to her and a draft of his scent reached her as he leaned into her..  
-I wished I was there with you.. Walking away was…difficult.  
India didn’t know what to say to that. Her mother was in the house at the time and she had wanted a place safe away from everyone. She didn’t planned what happened and she certainly hadn’t expected to be caught by Charlie during the moment.  
-I needed time alone. I wouldn’t have let you in.  
-I know. i’m just hoping next time you will.  
Even now that she had offered herself to him, he wouldn’t take what she wouldn’t give willingly. He wouldn’t take her by force even if a part of him very much wanted to. But crossing that line would mean to betray the mutual trust they had build over the years and ruining what they had, He would never do that.  
She took his hands in hers and kissed him.


	11. Playroom

That night he took her again. Pressed against her back, he tested her promise to him and she responded to his challenge with her own, opening herself up and letting him feel her all over, kneading her breasts and playing with her nipples with his fingers. Somehow, the sensitivity had lessened but she was still responsive enough to feel like her skin was on fire.  
Maybe she had been revolted of human contact in the past because she was waiting for something truly meaningful to her. Her body had been refusing anyone it didn’t deemed worthy. Pitts had been practise for the real thing. She didn’t really want to be touched by him, but she had wanted something that came close to the touch of her uncle as he was touching her mother.  
As twisted as it sounded like.  
So now that she could be everything that she was supposed to be…it wasn’t surprising that it was with this sort of intensity.   
Charlie was close. His breathing had quickened and his grip was hardening on her. He slipped a hand down her body and between her legs, caressing her to bring her over the edge with him.   
She grabbed the back of his head and cried out as waves of pleasure washed over her. He followed soon after, burying his face into her neck and holding her tightly against him.   
They fell asleep pressed against each other, their bodies so closely entwined they might have been one person.

India woke up during the night for some reason and couldn’t fall back asleep. Charlie had rolled over on his side and wasn’t pressed against her back anymore. As her eyes got used to the darkness, she laid on her back, trying to figure out what would be her next step.  
Being careful as to not make sudden movement to wake Charlie, she got out of bed and put a shawl over her shoulders against the cold. Might as well do something if she was to stay up all night. Might as well see the stars.   
They didn’t have any balcony at the second level, so she went to the third floor and chose the room with the largest windows.  
She stared up at the cloudless sky and couldn’t help but miss their balcony back in Paris. She wouldn’t have been able to watch a sky this pure of course, what with being in a city, but the atmosphere of the place called out to her.  
Even though a part of her missed the cities and their fast life, she quite enjoyed the isolation of the house and the nature around it. They hadn’t had quite enough of that when they were living in Paris or in England.   
As she lost herself in contemplation, she was unaware of Charlie’s state. Light sleeper, he had been awake the moment she had stepped out of bed to tiptoe in the other room. He wanted to join her but he knew that if she had wanted him there she would have woken him up. So he let it be and listened for her return.   
She had learned some of the constellations in school but she couldn’t remember the names right now. It didn’t matter. They were shining so bright tonight that it was lightning the area in a soft light high enough for her to see a bit inside the forest. She smiled remembering her chasing game with Charlie.   
The room she was in hadn’t been warmed by a fire and she shivered despite the shawl that was around her shoulders. Star seeing was enough for tonight.   
She got back to their room and carefully got back into bed, noticing a difference in Charlie’s breathing. He hadn’t said nothing yet, but she knew he was awake. You didn’t sleep beside someone for three years without noticing their sleep patterns.   
She put the covers over herself and got comfortable. Charlie’s feet brushed off against hers and he didn’t seem to be put off by how cold she was.   
-are you alright?, he asked.  
-I couldn’t sleep. Did I woke you?  
-you did. You know it doesn’t take me much to wake up.  
She turned on her side to face him even if she couldn’t see him in the darkness.   
-I should be asleep but my mind wont let me.  
-a lot happened today.  
-yes.   
-I’m glad it did, India.   
She chose to remain silent, being at a loss for words. It was too soon to talk about what had happened between them, to put it into words.   
-I have a surprise for you.  
India perked up.  
-tomorrow. I’ll have to get in town to get it. I’m sure you’ll like it.   
-you didn’t have to, she said, wondering what it could be.  
-I never have to do anything. I do it because I want to.  
-thank you, she said as a yawn crept up on her by surprise.  
-wait until you know what it is, he said and she could practically see the smile on his face.   
She closed her eyes, finally feeling a fatigue numbing her body and settling behind her eyes.  
Just before going under, she felt Charlie’s hand gently touching her hair, threading through it lightly and helping her get under. And then everything went black.

The next morning, she woke up alone. She did her routine anyway, thinking about what he could have got her. They had everything they needed.   
She was finishing her coffee when she heard the car pulling up in the driveway. However, Charlie didn’t come through the front door like he did usually. She heard his footsteps fading as soon as he turned the corner of the house towards the backyard.   
India went upstairs and dressed quickly before going down and heading towards the back.   
Charlie was waiting for her near the logs, a long package next to him.  
-good morning, he said with a smile.  
-hi.. Can I open it?  
He grinned as he moved away from it.  
She reached out to the upper end and undid the flaps of the box. Whatever it was was kind of heavy so she was careful not to drop it.   
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the large and specific looking leather case. She would have recognized it anywhere.  
It was a rifle. A beautiful one, albeit a bit different than the one her dad had given her. She looked at its small details of crafting and measured how it would fit her by putting it on her shoulder.   
-I chose one who would suit you best, based on your height. They didn’t do them by hand.  
She adjusted its weight on her shoulder and looked at her environment through the front sight. It had been awhile since she had held such a beautiful gun in her hands.   
There were several targets she could have shot. A running squirrel, a bird, a rabbit. Something held her back however.  
-did you get one for yourself?, she asked, looking at him.  
-I never fired a gun in my life.   
-first time for everything.  
She went to him and offered him the rifle. Slowly he took it and began to handle it, an eye on her. As she went and explained the proper way to hold it and then shoot with it, she noticed the awkwardness coming off him in waves. He didn’t like being a beginner and appearing weak. But his determination and eagerness to succeed meant that he was a good listener and learned quickly. Under her guidance, he tried his hand at shooting and managed to get a bird and a rabbit.   
-now we’re going to have to get you one, she said with a hint of a smile.   
He stood up from his position on one knee and brushed his pants.   
-maybe. I can see the appeal.   
-I knew you would. Thank you, she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.   
He tasted of black coffee with a hint of mint. She wondered what she tasted like.  
The kiss was short but fulfilling as Charlie gave her back the gun.  
-you’re welcome, he said with a smile.  
-now we can shoot another rabbit and that’d be our dinner for tonight.  
-go ahead. I know you missed it.  
India smiled at him and put herself into position. They had to wait longer this time; the noise of the previous kills having scared the animals off. But soon enough there was one brown rabbit who appeared from behind a tree. The kill was fast and efficient.  
They took the corpses of the animals and prepared them for dinner, skinning them and putting them in the fridge for later.   
-we should get a deer next time, he said as he was washing his hands off the rabbit’s blood.  
-thats a whole day of hunting.  
-it would be fun.  
-we would have to skin it on site and bring everything home. If we don’t, we’ll attract wolves.  
-are you trying to talk me out of it?  
-its just a lot of work and my father used to do most of it. I wouldn’t want to mess it up and ruin it.  
-I get it. But just think about it. Maybe you remember a lot more from Richard than you think.  
-maybe.   
She mostly didn’t want to let her father’s memory down as well as herself. She took pride in her hunting skills and skinning an animal came with that. And she didn’t want to mess up in front of Charlie. If she did, she’d never hear the end of it.  
She finished washing up and put the last containers in the freezer. If they’d want to kill a deer they’ll have to use the one in the basement.   
-alright, she said. We’ll get a deer. Just be ready to get your hands dirty.  
His smile turned wicked as he looked at her.  
Now that the thrill of the hunt was over they had nothing in front of them but time and her hands were itching for something that would make her blood boil  
-what do you want to do next? Charlie asked.  
-I was thinking about the room I found in the basement. We haven’t explored it yet.  
-ah. Sure, why not.   
They headed towards the basement and India pressed the book that had opened the door the last time. As expected, a narrow passage exposed itself behind the bookshelf. They lighted candles to help them see better in the dark and they went down the long passage until they reached a large room. They weren’t expecting what was waiting for them.  
The room was full of different contraptions that were used in medieval setting for torture. There were different chairs that seemed to have different uses, one of them being full of spikes. In the center of the room there was a table used to tear a person apart by stretching them to death. A rack, if she recalled correctly.  
Several masks were on the wall, each one seeming to have a specific purpose. From what she could remember by having made research about it, one of them was called a Scold’s bridle. Those masks were used on women accused of witchcraft and gossiping.   
Charlie came closer to an object supported on four legs who had a square top sharpened in a unique spike.  
-a judas’s cradle, explained Charlie when she saw her quizzical expression. You’re supposed to make people sit on there and then someone would put weights on their feet to accentuate the pressure and…you get the idea. If they didn’t die from their wounds, they would from the blood loss.  
-this is incredible, she said as she looked around.   
There were so many different things in the room and yet it was organized so well that it didn’t seemed packed. The family knew what they were doing.  
As she walked around the room, she noticed a hole on the floor. An evacuation drain? For the blood, India realized.  
-this was their playroom, she said as she stroked the rack.   
Its wood was tainted with a deeper colour that had to be blood. The majority of the things here were just like that.   
-they must have used this place a lot, Charlie said, having observed the same thing. Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be tortured?  
-once or twice. When my mother’s friends came over I didn’t have to wonder anymore.   
Charlie chuckled but he was distracted by the wall where all the masks were. India was looking at the objects on a large table and took one in her hands, trying to guess what it was for. When she put her thumbs in the holes significantly made for them and saw the screws made to crush them, she understood and put it back on the table.  
-they had quite the collection.   
Charlie had taken a mask off the wall and was looking at it, fascinated. The mask had no expression, the beginning of a nose and two simple slits for the eyes.   
-put it on.  
Charlie stilled and observed the mask more closely, than looked up at India as he took the band of rubber behind the mask and put it on his head, securing it. He stood immobile, waiting for her verdict.  
-can you see anything?  
Charlie didn’t answer. It was unnerving coming from him since he always had something to say. Instead he approached the table full of instruments and took a rusted knife. India hold her breathe as he came over to her and put the tip of the knife over her face, brushing her eyebrow and then her nose over to her lips.   
He could see just fine.  
The mask transformed him. He looked bigger somehow, more threatening. A machine made to hurt and maim and kill.   
And it was turning her on.  
She approached him and studied the features of the mask.  
-I don’t think it was meant for torture.   
Charlie put down the knife and took off the mask, smiling down at her.  
-what was it for then?  
-to be worn by the torturers. Its different than the other masks. Less exposed.  
-you think the brothers wore it.  
-maybe yes. They seemed to enjoy theatrics.  
-You looked at me differently while I was wearing it. It did change something.   
-You seemed like another person. You were more you…or less you. I’m not sure  
It made him untouchable in any case…less human.  
Charlie smiled slowly.  
\- you liked it, he said as a matter of fact.  
India didn't deny it.  
-good to know. shall we save it for later?  
India gave him a playful look as he put the mask on its hook on the wall and kept looking at his surroundings.   
-doesn’t this give you any ideas?, he asked as he sits on a chair where its armrests were equipped with restricted bound in leather.  
India came closer to the table and stroked a large piece of wood where three holes had been made, one for the head and two others for the hands. The person caught in the device would have been effectively helpless.   
-theres so many things here. I wouldn’t know where to start, she said dreamily.   
-they did create the perfect room. No one around to hear the screams, especially from deep down in the ground.  
-looks like we found your wet dream.  
-isnt it yours also?, he asked grinning.   
-its very inspiring. But I never tortured before. It must be different than killing.  
-it is. But remember what we talked about? That we should learn how to take our time? I think its part of that.  
India paused, considering his words.   
-would you wear a mask?, he asked.  
-I don’t think so. It suits you much better than me anyway.  
-you wont know until you try.  
She looked at the collection of masks on the wall and quickly concluded that there were none suited for her. Besides, she didn’t like feeling restricted in any way. Maybe it didn’t bother Charlie but it would bother her.   
-its not important right now, she concluded. We have to decide what we’re going to do with this.   
-I thought that it was pretty obvious.  
-killing is one thing. But torture? We’re not butchers.. We’re hunters. We do not play with our food.  
India came closer to him and stood straddling one of his legs.   
-I don’t see us torturing for fun.   
-What are we supposed to do with this room then?  
-we can wait until a good reason come along or we can do nothing. Just because they used it doesn’t mean we should.  
-you’re not even curious?  
India looked around the room as she considered it.   
-maybe…something light, just to try.  
Charlie grinned.  
-and who would we choose?  
-I don’t know. Someone always shows up.   
-maybe but how would we know how to choose?  
-follow your instincts. You’ll know.   
-its easier when there is a reason. It sweetens the kill.  
-killing is sweet either way. We just never tried.   
-maybe its time to explore, evolve.  
-I…guess we never did.  
He grinned as he caressed her backside.  
-maybe its time, she said with a smile.  
-time to grow up, he said, grabbing her by the hips for her to straddle him properly. The chair was narrow so India had to support her weight with her knees and after a short time of deep kissing, which she thought would be enough of a distraction, she could feel herself weakening from the effort.   
Charlie felt her distress and stood up, guiding her towards the rack. He put her on the table and spread her legs, pressing himself against her. They were beginning to feel at home in their surroundings. When they were finally out of breath from making out, they stopped kissing.  
-how do you feel about being tied up again?, Charlie asked.  
India stepped back and looked at him.  
-i’d rather not.   
Other than the fact that she didn’t like being restrained, she also wanted to be able to touch him.  
-I understand. I’m just looking at the potential of what we found here. It’d be a waste if we didn’t use any of it.  
-you’re just looking for an excuse to torture me.  
He smiled, confirming her statement.  
-No need for excuses, this is a torture chamber after all.  
India looked at him, hesitant. She had already given herself over to him, body and soul. This shouldn’t be any different, right?   
Charlie saw the doubt in her eyes.   
-I wouldnt hurt you.   
-I know. But i’m not as weak as before. I don’t know if i’d support being tied up now.  
-you were never weak. You opened yourself up, its different.   
Charlie’s eyes dropped to her mouth and his voice became deep and husky.  
-you let me have you in every way possible…I want that again.  
-do I have to be bound for that?  
-no, he said, stroking her hair. Of course not.   
-then is it about trust...? pushing limits? she asked, remembering long lost knowledge.  
-maybe a bit of both. Where did you read about this?   
-when I was younger I fell upon some websites. I only remember some of what I read. And you?  
-We were in New York. I had access to the internet for the first time and I fully took advantage of it.  
-you never talked about it.  
-It was all new. I don’t talk about things I barely know.   
-and now you can tie a man up and make himself choke, she said, remembering Pitts’s death.  
-yes, he said with a smile. And you can too. I showed you how.  
-I did it only once. I’d need practise, she said looking at him as a thought occurred to her.  
Charlie followed her line of thinking and smirked.  
\- and why would I let you tie me up when you wont let me?  
-That’s fair, she conceded.   
Charlie smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her lightly.  
-We’re not meant to submit. You cant ask a lion to behave like a gazelle.  
They looked at each other with perfect understanding and India brought his face closer to hers for a kiss. Somehow it became tortuously slow, their tongues and lips meeting in a sensual dance that left them breathless and aching of desire.   
India began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled at it to put it out of his pants. Charlie took it off as soon as she was done and looked as she pulled herself into the middle of the rack. He climbed on it to join her, getting to work on her own shirt and her on his pants as their lips met again. He was leaning into her with the thought of laying on top of her when she gently pushed him down, straddling his waist.  
-I wonder what it’s like to tame a lion, she said looking down at him.  
-you’re welcome to try, he said as he watched her elevate herself and reach under her skirt to take off her underwear.  
-that’s half the fun, isn’t it?.   
She bend over and begin giving him butterfly kisses over his face, escaping his mouth with a smile. He took her by the waist and was about to push his groin into her when she took both his hands and put them over his head. She kissed him on the mouth then and he seemed to forget the position he was in. When she pushed his hands towards the shackles next to his head though, he stilled and opened his eyes.  
She looked at him meaningfully, silently asking for permission.   
He smiled but it didn't reached his eyes. He was hesitating.   
India waited, tickling his face with her hair and mouth, being the most patient she had ever been. She looked at him again and the expression in his eyes had changed.  
He had seemed to make up his mind.  
Charlie laid down on the table and willingly put up his hands up over to the shackles. India smiled internally and secured the binding around his wrists.   
She then straightened up, unclasped her brassiere and let it drop on the floor. She let him have a good look before coming closer to him and pressing her breasts against his bare chest as her hands traveled the length of his arms to his hands, lacing their fingers together.  
She knew of his reticence but she reckoned if she did something he really didn’t like, he would let her know. But she hoped he did like it because she was really looking forward to tease him.  
She pressed her mouth against him, almost asking for permission, and when he granted it, she begin pressing down her groin against his erection, slowly gyrating in circles or following the form of a cross. She felt him tense and resist against his bindings, wanting to touch her.  
She removed her hands from his and caressed his body instead, focusing her attention on his neck. He couldn’t help the low moan that came out of him when India applied her tongue to the sensitive vein on the side of his neck. She then pressed slow, deliberate kisses on his neck and then bit down, making him jump.  
-so i’m the one who’s getting tortured, he said, pushing his hips against her.  
She pushed herself up and raked her nails down his torso until she reached her skirt. She playfully paused to tease him and then took it off, leaving her completely naked.   
She pushed her hair away from her face and stroked her breasts lightly, letting him see what he couldn’t reach.  
-You did want to make proper use of the room. That’s what I’m doing.  
She went down his body and took him out of his underwear, his member automatically standing out for attention. He was so hard she had a hard time understanding how he could be so stoic. Having a poker face was maybe all that he could do to keep himself under control, she reasoned as she took him in her mouth.   
He let go of a sigh of pleasure and his hips jerked uncontrollably as they tried to follow the rythm of her working mouth.  
She adored the taste of him. She liked his girth and the texture of his skin, the way his veins came alive when his pre cum would come out and she liked how his whole member seemed to reach out to her when she was near, like a satellite.   
As soon as she felt him close to orgasm, she stopped and kissed his pelvis and abdomen, looking up at him.   
She had never felt completely in control with him because their relationship was based on partnership. Due to their nature, one couldn’t be more dominant than the other. They were equal.  
Now though. It felt like everything was allowed. He was completely at her mercy.  
Charlie was breathing deeply, trying to control his frustration.  
-something the matter?, she asked, all innocence like.   
-you’re having fun, aren’t you?  
She put kisses and bites over his stomach and chest, taking her sweet time to cover every inch of his skin. She circled his nipples with his tongue and felt him tense.  
-aren’t you?, she asked.  
She crawled on the table until her face was inches from his.  
-I’ll tell you as soon as you get me out of those, he said, pointing to his shackles.  
-i’m not done with you yet.   
She used the inside of her thighs to cradle his erection, making him groan.   
India smiled and pressed her lips on his, beginning to kiss him for all she was worth..   
She reached down and cradled his testicles, massaging them. She could feel the flow of his sperm rushing out, getting the inside of her thighs wet with pre cum. She kept massaging him, making sure to keep a slow and steady rhythm. Straddling him, she hovered over him, the tip of her nipples grazing his stomach and chest as she put his own nipples in her mouth. She kept checking on him and was satisfied with what she was seeing. He was trying to conceal it but she could see how much under her spell he was. That’s exactly where she wanted him. And then he spoke.  
-India.  
There was something strange about his tone of voice and it made her stop everything.   
It wasn’t a plea exactly, she wouldn’t expect it coming from him, but it was something very close to it. Like he was on his breaking point.   
The moment she freed him from his bounds, he went onto her automatically, stroking her flesh fervently like he had never touched it before.  
she knew that the time for teasing was over.  
They moaned together as she lowered herself onto him, their bodies fusing and moving as one.. Their position allowed him to reach deep inside of her, making the sensations more intense than usual.  
They came together. Charlie’s hold was more rough than usual, bruises already starting to appear on India’s skin. Even when they were done, his hold didn’t decrease.  
-I think that this place has a bad influence on you, he said, his face buried in her neck.  
\- I thought that you were the bad influence.  
He chuckled as he caressed her back and bottom.   
-Charlie?  
-hmm  
-why did you let me tie you?   
Charlie thought about it for a moment then he turned towards her.  
-I did it because of you…and I was also curious.   
-even if it was against your nature?  
-yes. I wanted to see for myself what it would be like.  
-and what did you find? she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
-What I already knew. I dont need to push my limits and play games. I already know who I am.  
-I thought as much. But I’m glad you didn’t do it just because of me.   
He took her face in his hands to kiss her deeply.  
-hmm…you didn’t hate it as much as you thought you would though, she noted as they stepped back.  
-No. Not completely.  
She felt him harden again inside of her.   
-that’s good to know, she said, her heartbeat quickening.   
Charlie smiled, pushing her against him.   
They began moving again together, their bodies needing to be relieved of tension by friction and ironically, by more tension.   
When Charlie took hold of her hair, she grabbed his back with her nails, leaving red marks over his skin. He took a hold of her neck in response and sucked the whole length of it, imprinting his signature of blood and making her mewl.   
India closed her eyes with bliss as he managed to touch a most sensitive area inside of her. She could tell that Charlie was close to climax from the way his body was slightly shaking, giving itself away. Her legs were cramping from the upright position and she tried spreading her legs to alleviate the pressure but he took advantage of her weak position to turn them around and lay on top of her.   
Charlie moved against her thoroughly. His thrusts were deep and powerful and she received him openly, her hands following the marks she had given him on his back. The wood of the table was scorching her skin so she arched her back, unintentionally making the penetration deeper. He grabbed her thigh with one free hand then, pushing it closer around him.  
India was glad he didn’t felt emasculated by his submission. Lesser men would try to gain their manhood back by any means necessary. He didn’t need to prove anything because he wasn’t just any man. He was a lion. And he had proved himself wrong.  
A lion remained a lion no matter the state he was in.   
It didn’t take long for both of them to come as they were already close to the edge. India saw stars as her body tingled all over and Charlie pushed against her one last time before spending himself inside her.  
After a time, she turned her head to the side to look at him. He was still coming down from his climax, his brow moist with water. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, his face inches away from hers.   
They smiled at each other, both being too far gone for words. There was only the eloquence of their eyes reflecting the same emotions of deep understanding and complicit love and friendship.   
Right now, as they laid in each other’s arms, they were feeling as though they were one.  
The flames of the candles were playing shadows on their faces, both exposing and concealing their emotions, giving to the intimate moment a layer of beauty and mystery.   
-how do you feel?, he asked.  
-good, she said with a smile.. You?  
-more than good.  
-well that’s good then.  
They grinned at each other, both feeling giddy with joy and stupidly happy.  
Her back felt stiff and uncomfortable against the table however, but his body pressing against hers felt wonderful and she didn’t want it to end just yet.  
-I wonder if they used it for that too.  
-the brothers?  
India nodded.  
-I wouldn’t be surprised.   
-do you ever think about what it was like to live like them in the past?  
-Sometimes. Why?  
-Just curious,. Living here you cant help but see ghosts everywhere.  
-Especially now that you know that they’re family.  
-It makes me think of the day i’ll die.  
-not for a very, very long time, Charlie said after a heavy pause.  
-you don’t like to think about it, she realized.   
Charlie pushed himself up and pressed his forehead against hers.   
-not when you’re involved.  
India put her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. Nothing she could say would minimize the reality of what was to happen inevitably.   
-its not really about dying though. That’s familiar to me, I know for a fact how the clock is set for everyone. But…the idea of living without you…its unbearable.   
India hadn’t meant for the conversation to go this far.   
-but its not going to happen for a very very long time. If we play our cards right, we’re going to be two wrinkly 90 years old who have a hard time walking and forget about things half the time. We’re going to die asleep in bed, together.   
-you don’t know that.  
-You’re right, she admitted. I don’t. But I also don’t worry about whats going to happen. Its useless.   
-I didn’t either until you said how living here made you think about dying.  
-I didn’t mean it that way.   
She was clearly out of her depth here. She thought they would be comfortable talking about death. They were supposed to. And then it became about them. She didn’t know which words to use to ease his mind.  
-We are able to talk about everything. Of all things, I didn’t think that speaking of death would be an issue.   
-it is when its about yours.   
-Charlie…, you know we can’t live forever.   
-we can pretend we will, he said with a sad smile.   
She returned his smile and cradled him close to her heart, wishing she could make time itself stop in its tracks.


	12. the future

One morning, she found him in the bathroom, shaving. He was using an old fashioned blade and regular cream and he was about half way done when she entered the room to take her hairbrush. She looked at him without really paying attention at first and then something struck her.  
-you missed a spot, she said.   
-where?  
She put down the hairbrush and leaned against the sink, facing him. She took the blade from his hand and rinsed it in the water.  
-put your head back.  
With a small smile, he did just so. She put the blade on his throat and pressed it against his skin, removing the hair. She looked at him to gauge his reaction and kept going, shaving the other side of his face.  
-you’ve never done this before.  
-I’m being careful, don’t worry. I was curious to try.  
-why?  
-come closer, she said as she made him turn his face to the side.  
He obliged her with some humour. They were now standing close enough so that their pelvises brushed against one another.  
-who taught you how to shave? Madame Jacquin?  
-that would be Monsieur Renault and Christopher. They didn’t trust me with a blade around her.  
-smart of them.  
-I wouldn’t have done anything to her. They would have removed my privileges.  
She shaved little by little, not wanting to cut him.  
-its hard to imagine you being this young. For me you were born old.  
-I’m not old, he protested with good humor.   
-older then, she said, giving him a look.. What were you like as a child?  
-oh, I was quiet. I loved to read which was a blessing in Crawford. There wasn’t much else to do but that.   
-and growing up?  
\- I didn’t change much. I just learned how to adapt. Like a typical hormonal teenager.  
India looked at him, nonplussed and he grinned.  
-you got me. I think I should remove the word from my vocabulary.  
-I know the typical male teenager, I had to endure them for four years. They are obsessed with sports, girls and cars. I don’t think I realized how much I wanted to kill them just to have a bit of peace and quiet.  
-I remember.  
-what?, she said, confused.  
-I was there. The day you stabbed that boy with a pencil. I was proud.  
-he deserved it.  
Charlie smiled darkly.  
-how did you find me?  
-I knew you were avoiding me. When you didn’t go through the front door, I followed you.   
-yes, you were quite the stalker back then.  
He smiled.  
-were you always watched?   
-yes. There was a video camera in my room. I was never truly alone.  
-that must have been hard. Especially for a boy.  
-there was no camera in the bathroom.  
She averted her gaze to not look at his own penetrating one.  
-oh.   
-yes. I had that freedom, at least. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.   
-I have an idea.  
He smiled, bending his head for her as she kept shaving him.  
-I didn’t have you to think about then. My fantasies were a blend of the stories I was reading and my own imagination.   
-I bet you weren’t telling those to Madame Jacquin..  
-she would have made me wear a straightjacket.  
-those were that bad?  
-I remember there was that patient, Melissa. She used to wink at me during walks. We never talked, she was on another wing in the institute. But she looked nice enough. Enough for me to jerk off thinking about her severed head giving me a blowjob.   
India looked at him, tongue-tied. She hadn’t expected him to be so graphic.  
-too much?, he asked softly.  
-no. I did ask.   
-now you’re making me curious.   
-about…?  
-yes.  
-it wasn’t the same as you. I didn’t touch myself until I was 18 years old.  
Charlie looked at her, perplexed. She could see the wheels running in his mind, linking the dots.  
-you mean…  
-My true interests were hunting and being left alone. I didn’t have a sex drive so I never thought about it. I never even had a crush.  
-Until i came along?  
India playfully scowled at him and kept on shaving his chin.  
-every boy I knew annoyed me. I did my best to ignore them but in the end I just wanted to kill them all.   
-I understand.   
-Everything changed the night we killed Pitt. I was so upset. It was the first time that I took care of myself.  
-I wish I had been there, he said softly.  
-you were. More than you know.  
Charlie pushed aside her arm holding the blade and kissed her deeply, not caring about the soap getting on her face. He knew he had a huge impact on her back then but hearing it from her meant everything to him.   
-death wasn’t part of your life then, he said as he stepped back. Neither was violence. They were the missing pieces of who you are. Hunting animals was only a safe way to control the cravings you weren’t even aware of having at the time I suppose. As long as you didn’t do what your body was craving…you remained asleep. In every way.  
-my father used to say that often we must do something bad to prevent us to do something worst.  
Charlie smiled. Her father had it all figured out.  
-I supposed that’s why it was so intense that night, she said. Everything was happening all at once. I understood who I was meant to be in the time-lapse of a couple of hours.  
-at least it ended on a good note, he said pleasantly.  
India raised the blade in a warning and he smiled.  
-I’m glad you’re telling me this. I’m filling in the blanks.  
She raised her eyebrows at him.  
-I know Mrs McGarrick couldn’t tell me everything about you. She didn’t know or she wouldn’t tell me so I created a version of you based on what she told me. I would try to guess the answers to the questions I asked myself.  
-like what?  
-what would you smell like in the morning? At night? What annoyed you the most in the world? How were you coping on your own? What part of killing were you enjoying the most? How often did you touched yourself at night?, he finished in a whisper.   
-hmm, she said, impressed and shy of so much interest towards her.  
-Even now theres always new questions each day.  
He smiled at her softening face, wiping the cream off her cheek.   
-I have some of my own, she started tentatively. It took us killing Pitt for me to know who I was. But you already knew who you were. How?  
-I don’t know. It just felt natural to me. I had less scruples than other people, but I just didn’t know it yet. I just did what felt right at the time. I still don’t have any regrets. What about you?  
-I was confused and scared the first time. It didn’t feel natural at all until later, when I let everything in. I will never forget that night.   
Charlie smiled, revealing a bit of the predator in him. India resumed her shaving.  
-I never grew a beard before. Do you think it would suit me?  
-I don’t know, she said with another swift of the blade. Why didn’t you try before?  
-it never came to mind. I was supposed to follow a strict hygiene routine at Crawford. Shaving was part of it.  
-well, you have no such obligations here. It’s up to you really.   
-and you. Your opinion matters to me.  
-I know, she said, smiling.   
Distracted, she made a wrong move and the blade sunk into Charlie’s skin. He flinched slightly and grabbed India’s wrist by reflex.  
Her eyes were big as saucers as they followed the trail of blood from the cut on his cheek to his jaw and neck. It was a small cut but it ran deep and Charlie felt the sting of it on his skin.  
Lead only by instinct and before he could stop her, she leaned in and followed the line of blood with her tongue. Charlie let her for a minute, still grasping at the fact that the pain of the cut had turned him on. He then grabbed her head to make her stop and looking at her briefly, he brought her mouth to his, tasting iron. She realized the same thing as him when she felt him rock hard against her hip. Kissing usually had that effect on him but not that fast.   
Their lips still slightly red of his blood, they separated. India brought his hips closer to hers and gave him an inquisitive look.  
-that’s new.  
This was a strange development. He had always found pleasure in giving pain, not in receiving it.  
He touched her lower lip with his thumb.  
-that was interesting as well.  
-I just wanted to try something.  
-what?, he asked, deeply curious.  
She looked at him, incapable of speaking her mind. She knew what she wanted but she was unable to put it into coherent words.  
Charlie seemed to understood this as he looked at her without judgement.. Then another realization came to him.  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, the taste of blood less present this time. India kissed back, a bit confused but willing to play along. Then Charlie stepped back with a new look in his eyes.  
India looked at him, frowning.  
-I think I understand. there’s not one day that passes by that I don’t think of ways to bring us closer. We share the same blood but somehow that’s not enough. I always need to be more connected to you than I already am.  
-yes, she whispered, entranced by his words.  
-I love you.  
India kissed him again.  
It was going to be a very good day.

One morning not so long after, she woke up first and her heart skipped a beat at what she saw in the window. A thick layer of snow had recovered the trees and the ground, giving it an exotic look that was irresistible to India. She had never known snow. Her Christmases were always sunny and warm and going into a cold country, snow was one of the thing she was looking for to know. Now everything was recovered with it. She wondered what it would be like to go in the warm pool near the waterfall now that they were in winter. Kind of like what people were doing in Sweden. Something about getting warm and then getting cold in the snow, the exercise being good for the heart. Maybe they could try it.  
An idea sneak into her head and, carefully, she got out of bed and got dressed up with the warmest clothes she could find since she didn’t have a coat yet. She put on two pair of socks just in case and as silently as possible for not to wake up Charlie, she got down the stairs and stepped out in the backyard.   
For some minutes she just stayed there as multiple snowflakes came crashing unto her face and were dissolving, leaving her visage wet and cold.   
There was one thing she had always wanted to do ever since she was a little girl. She got on the ground and laid spreading her legs and arms in a star shape. She began moving her limbs up and down, spreading the snow and making the shape of an angel around her. Snow got into her sleeves and into her boots, but she welcomed the new sensation with joy. Christmas would be white this year.   
She had her fun for some minutes, enjoying the cold on her back and all around her. The snow was muting everything down, all that she could hear was the wind in the trees and some rustling in the woods further down, but that’s it. Otherwise, it was quiet and peaceful.   
She closed her eyes and let the moment sink in for a minute before getting up and going back inside. She was shivering a bit from the cold and the thought of a hot shower was very welcoming in her mind.   
On her way upstairs, she glanced in the kitchen and there was Charlie with a book and a mug in his hands. He didn’t seem surprised to see her.   
She approached him and as she was doing so, he slides another mug in her direction with a smile.  
-had fun out there?  
-you saw?, she asked as she took a sip. Hot chocolate, she realised.  
-wasn’t hard to miss. I knew you couldn’t have gone far.   
-I just had to, she said kind of shyly as she sit next to him. She didn’t think she would get caught.  
-I understands. Snow is something that is strange to me as well. You got it out of your system?  
-for now. I just need a shower after this. Thanks for the chocolate, she said as she put the mug in the sink.  
-want some company?, he asks over his shoulder as she was going upstairs.   
She simply send him a smile and entered the bathroom for a quick shower. She didn’t feel particularly dirty but she just wanted to get warm again.   
When she got down, Charlie was on the couch in the living room, his book on his lap and an absent look on his face who light up as soon as he saw her. India didn’t question those moments. Often since she began to know him, she had witnessed those expressions in his eyes, kind of like he was disconnected from himself and the world around him. Eventually he always got back to the real world and to her, but she had grew to learn that it was simply a part of who he was. She didn’t know where he was going during those moments and she never asked. Maybe one day.   
-want to go to town this afternoon?  
She approached him and as she considered his question, sat next to him and pushed her hair off from her shoulders.   
-I thought we agreed it was better we’d go one person at a time? That way nobody can associate us being together.   
-I heard people talk. They know who we are. If we come clean, maybe they’ll feel better about knowing the people living in their famous haunted house.   
-since when do you care about how people feel about us?  
-since the more we seem to be part of their community, the less they’ll talk and start to get interested.  
-most of them don’t even talk English  
-some of them do. It’s a small blessing.  
-and here I thought we were coming here to get away from things like that.   
-I know, Charlie said with a smile. Looks like theres no escaping society completely.   
-we could if we were self-sufficient. If we knew how to live in the woods, for example.   
-would you? Want to be completely cut off?  
-I don’t know. I do like my comfort.   
-growing up in luxury will do that to someone.  
She ignored his teasing and got up from the couch.  
-going somewhere?  
-its my turn to do the chores this week, she recalled to him.   
They didn’t own a washer nor a dryer as the plumbing in the house didn’t allow such appliances to be installed. So they had to do everything by hand, like they were living as they did 50 years ago.   
She didn’t wait for a response as she headed towards their bedroom to retrieve sheets and clothing. Charlie was such a clean guy that she might as well not clean his clothes for they were only wrinkled a bit. But she chose to do it anyway, for the sake of hygiene and their agreement. If she didn’t do it, he would have dirty clothes for two weeks instead of one.   
Neither were particularly enthusiastic when it came down to doing domestic chores, but they didn’t want to employ maids that would share their lives and possibly get to know their true nature, so they would have to endure.  
She was about to fold her last shirt when she heard music in the silence of the house. Piano notes created an air that was at once light and heavy, fluctuating and ever changing, inviting.   
He had finally did it.   
She took her time to stockpile the clothes, analyzing and enjoying the music that Charlie was playing. She wasn’t sure if it was Bach or Beethoven, she hadn’t had the time to play through all of the repertoires she wanted to yet.   
Finally she finished her chore and went towards the music in a bedroom on the second floor.   
She entered the room and went towards him, running her hand through his hair just because she could. With his hands busy there wasn’t much that he could do to protest and defend himself like he usually did. Charlie and his hair.  
He didn’t turn around to look at her but kept playing with a knowing grin on his face.  
-join me?  
India smiled and run her hand through his hair at first before sitting down next to him. She waited for an opening and then played on along.

They decided to go in town the next evening to take care of the rumor’s problem. They spotted something that looked like a bar or a very dirty café and after parking their car, they were opening the door to get inside.   
-get us a place to sit. I’ll get us something to drink.  
India nodded as they separated. She could feel eyes on her as she chose a small table near a window and as she sat on a wooden stool, several eyes avoided her own. She didn’t know if the move was polite discretion or a maneuver to be able to observe her better when they thought she wasn’t paying attention.  
They looked over at each other through the many comings and goings of the people and Charlie smiled at her as he took his order from the bartender. India examined the small establishment they went in. There was lots of mugs hanging from the low ceiling in front of the bar, several musical instruments were on the walls, most were violins. An old pool table was in the far corner where four players were playing a game and chatting amongst themselves. There were some women but the majority of the clientele were unsurprisingly men.   
India found herself scrutinizing each person, their height and weight, the way they walked and talked to others, their tone of voice, how they carried themselves. She didn’t know what she was looking for when she realized that she was doing the same thing she did when she was following an animal with her dad. She was getting to know her prey. She was hunting.  
After some time of looking around, she realized that Charlie hadn’t come back yet. She looked over at the bar and there he was, talking to some guys. Something didn’t seem right though. Charlie’s body was stiff and the smile of the guy closest to him was a little too bright to be friendly. And yet, she didn’t see any hostility. Rather the opposite. When the guy brought up his hand to touch Charlie’s face, that’s when she understood. He was playing for the other team.  
India didn’t know what to do. It was too dangerous for her to interfere. She was thinking about warning the bartender when she saw Charlie’s body language change completely as he smiled and came closer to the guy and whispered something to him. India had seen him do the exact thing when he wanted to charm someone into submission. It worked every time.  
The man’s attitude changed completely. The two of them exchanged for a moment, staring right into each other’s eyes. The Russian pointed at him, as if he was holding him up for a promise and retreated into the darkest corner of the pub.  
Charlie returned to their table with two mugs filled to the brim.  
-what was that?  
-i seemed to have caught his eye. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
-what did you say to him?  
-I told him I wouldn’t mind for some Russian hospitality. I was lying but he doesn’t know that. At least for now he’ll leave me be.  
-we’ll see about that. what is it? She asked, looking at the mugs.  
-it’s a local beer. They didn’t have any wine.   
India took a sip as she allowed herself to relax and concluded that it wasn’t that bad. Traveling meant exploring new tastes after all.  
Loud laughter from the bar attracted her attention. A group of girls were chatting and very openly checking the men in the place that were to their taste. One of them had their eyes on Charlie and was looking at him with an inviting smile on her face.   
He did look particularly good this evening, thought India as she looked at him to see his reaction. He had chosen a blue sweater with his black pants and his subtle sophistication made him stand apart in a place composed mostly of workers.   
He was aware of the attention he was getting but he kept his composure and casually took a sip from his drink. India noted the slight disappointment in the girl’s posture.   
-I don’t know what you did but you’re attracting everyone’s attention.  
-a lonely man and a group of drunk girls aren’t good enough for what we want. They’re not really interested in us like the locals. They’re the ones we need to talk to.  
-We’re not regulars, we’re not going to be able to spot them.  
-We wont have to, they’ll come to us.  
-So we wait then. Might as well pretend it’s a date.  
-why couldn’t it be?, he said as he leaned into her. I’m enjoying myself.   
-when aren’t you?  
They shared a smile as India took another sip of her beer. This really tasted better the more she took it. She just had to be careful not to get drunk.  
Her attention was drawn by a loud sound and laughter from the back of the pub. It seemed like the men had finished their game of pool and was going outside to have a smoke. One of the men stopped on his track when he saw them and blinked slowly.  
-ты не пришел отсюда?  
When neither of them reacted, he grumbled.  
-you…big house…yes?  
-yes, answered Charlie.   
Some of the men returned to see what took his friend so long and the realization showed in their eyes when they saw them.  
-oh hey Dimitri…,said one of them. we’re going to Johanne’s house okay? Who’s your friends?  
Dimitri told him something in russian and the man patted his friend’s back.  
-ah you’re the newcomers! We were all wondering when you would finally come and mingle with us…  
-today’s the day it seems, said Charlie with a smile.   
-being by yourself all the time must be tiresome, yes? Even if we’re a small town we hold ourselves together. Makes the winters warmer. I’m Igor, by the way. This is Rowan, Vladimir and Anatoli.  
Charlie and India smiled politely at them, but there was something unusual about the way some of the men was looking at her that made her feel uneasy. There was a predatorily look in their eyes.And she wasn’t used on being the prey.   
Charlie noticed and clenched his jaw. After Jason, he had become more territorial. As soon as a man was giving her a little too much attention for his liking, something switched in his mind. It wasn’t jealousy; you couldn’t be jealous of someone who would never own what you already had. It was territorial ownership.  
-I’m Charlie, this is my girlfriend India, we’re here on vacation, he said with a smile that didn't give away what he was feeling.  
-ahhh, Igor said like he had understood everything. Vacation means you want to have fun eh? I can get you whatever you need, you know what I mean? I help tourists like you often.  
So that’s why he spoke english so well.  
Charlie smiled politely and took a sip of his drink.  
-thank you but no. We’re not really that type of tourist.  
Igor was a little disappointed but smiled back and shrugged. Dimitri approached and cleared his throat.  
-…big house…evil? Ghosts?  
India smiled. He was a big guy but his fear made him look like a child.  
-no ghosts, she answered. She didn’t say anything about evil though.   
Dimitri seemed a bit reassured but not entirely. After all he had been hearing stories about the Stoker’s house since he was a child. They all did. That was why they had been blessed with no visitors since they arrived. People were afraid and superstitious.   
-Hey Igor? Can you introduce me?  
It was the girl who had flirted with Charlie at the bar. She was tipsy, just on the edge of being drunk.  
-yeah sure, Vlada this is Charlie and his girlfriend India. They live at the manor on the hills.  
-ah, nice to meet you, she said looking at both of them. I saw you shopping in the drugstore once or twice, she said looking at India. How do you find our little town?  
-its nice and everyone is friendly, India answered a little surprised that the girl would focus on her when her interest has been Charlie all along.   
-i’m glad, we don’t get too many interesting visitors here, she said as she turned her gaze on Charlie.  
There it was, thought India. Over the years, she had been the witness to a large number of women flirting with Charlie, ready to throw themselves at his feet for a smile and more. She knew where he stood of course, but there was always some small pull at her heart when it happened. She tried to brush it off but it was still there.  
-we’re enjoying our stay here so far, this is a lovely country, said Charlie with a disarming smile. Vlada blushed but didn’t avert her eyes.   
-Theres a party at one of our friends, said Igor. You’re welcome to join us if you want.  
-we thank you but we just came here for the drinks. Maybe another time.  
The russian shrugged and the men left the bar. Vlada looked at them, eyes just a bit squinted.   
-so…how long do you plan on staying in Perm?  
India and Charlie looked at each other.  
-we haven’t really thought about it, said Charlie. Until we get bored and found somewhere else to go, I imagine. I just finished renovating so we haven’t really enjoyed ourselves as we ought to.  
-hmmm…so many rooms in there…so many uses to make of them…  
India blinked and looked at Charlie. He smiled, but didn’t took the bait.   
-yes, it seemed as if each room has a particular purpose. The last owners didn’t like to waste space.   
-oh so you’re aware then? About the history of the place and what happened?  
-we know some of the history, yes. But death is part of history isn’t it? It shouldn’t be something to worry about.  
-Interesting way of looking at it. You’d think that giving our history, the people living here would be less afraid of ghosts stories. With the tragedy of our past wars, every household has their own legends. But yours has something…more to it. Hell, I have wanted to visit that house since I was a little girl. We used to dare each other to see who would be the boldest as to who would come the closest to the house or even enter it. Kids got close but no one got far.  
India and Charlie looked at each other.  
A silence fell over them as the conversation came to a stand still. Vlada took it as her cue to leave them be, not without sending a smile towards Charlie.  
-if you ever want a personalized visit of the town, come find me. I know the town’s secrets very well.  
-where can we find you?, asked Charlie.  
\- I’m the owner of a clothing shop on the main street. The barabas. You cant miss it.  
India took the last sip of her drink as she watched Vlada made her way back to her friends. They were completely drunk now, calling out men and making the bartender frown with disapproval.  
India and Charlie shared a look and left their seats to go towards the exit. They had done what they were came here to do.

There were very few cars left when they made their way back to the parking lot. A full moon illuminated the way, making even the streetlights seem obsolete as the light was so bright. They walked in silence for awhile, their footsteps echoing against the pavement and replacing the lack of conversation.   
-do you think we’ve done it?, asked India.   
-we’ll see over the next days if they’re still curious. It shouldn’t take long to find out.   
As soon as they reached the car, the mood shifted as they looked at each other. Charlie unlocked the car and opened the backdoor as India stepped back and laid into the car seat.   
Charlie climbed on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. India kissed back and bit his lip and that only added to his fuel. The copper taste of blood passed between them as they felt each other up and India managed to unbuckle his leather belt. Sounds of laughter came over to them from the other side of the parking lot but they barely paid attention to it. An urgent need to possess each other had came over them both.   
Charlie was getting her panties off when loud knocks on the window interrupted them.  
-get a room you perverts! ,yelled a very drunk girl who was very boldly staring right at them despite their compromising position.   
Someone said something in Russian and the group of girls took off in another direction.   
Charlie chuckled on India’s neck and she smiled as she caressed his back.   
Silence filled the parking lot once more and Charlie propped himself on one arm to look down at her, brushing his thumb over her lower lip.  
-home?  
She nodded. Charlie was about to open the door when there was three more knocks again.   
This time it was the police.   
Even if the language was a barrier, they knew what was expected of them. They got out their ID and the car’s registration, loaned to a local company for an undetermined duration.  
They weren’t worried of being recognized. They were so far back in the country, there was very little chance that the knowledge of them being part of an investigation for murder had reached them here.   
The policemen let them go with a grumble of impatience. They haven’t figured out false pieces of identification either it seemed.  
Soon enough Charlie took the wheel and they were on the road back to the house.  
India was relieved. Even if she gotten good at playing games with people, she’d rather avoid them and be completely herself with Charlie. Although the part she missed most required their presence.  
The hunting. The killing. That feeling of intense satisfaction.   
How long has it been?  
-whats on your mind?, asked Charlie as if he could read hers.  
-wondering if i’m gonna take a bath or read before bed, mostly.  
-mostly?  
-yes. I was thinking of the friends of Igor and Vladimir. I didn’t like the way they were looking at me.   
-I noticed. Want to do something about it?  
-Maybe. I want to see if there wouldn’t be someone else first. I’m gonna think on it.  
They each had inspected the habitants during their visits. There were several old people who were always alone each time they were seen. It would be an easy killing, not much of a challenge there. Same thing for the children.   
The workers were interesting. There were a lot of them and they mostly passed the time drinking or gambling. They were all strong but when passed out, one would easily be tied and carried in a more secluded place. And then make the kill look like an accident.  
India now knew that choosing a victim rationally was better. They could have their fun while being safe about it. Killing on the moment like she did with the homeless man had been a mistake and a lesson well learned.  
Tonight wouldn’t be the night where they would take the decision however and they settled for going home without a plan in mind. 

They were reading, comfortably sitting on the couch near the fireplace. Charlie had his arm stretched behind India’s head, distractedly playing with her hair. It was a perfect evening.  
Until the three knocks at the door.   
India looked at Charlie who stood up with a perplexed look and went over the door to open it.  
-hi!  
-Hello, answered Charlie, a bit confused.  
India recognized Vlada’s voice. What was she doing here?  
-i’m sorry for showing up like that without warning, but I tried to find a phone number and there wasn’t any so I had no choice. I hope i’m not bothering you?  
-Not at all, said Charlie. Come in.  
India stood up also and came to the entrance, smiling at Vlada.  
-hi India. I won’t be long. I just wanted to tell you about the festival next week. There will be free food, music and dancing, sales on all the merchandise! Its really a time for people to come together and enjoy themselves. I didnt want you to miss it, being new to the area and everything.  
-That’s very kind of you, said Charlie with a smile.  
-I have to be, its how I keep my customers!  
They all smiled pleasantly at each other. India noticed how Vlada’s eyes couldn’t help but look around at the house, settling momentarily on Charlie then continue their inspection.   
-Vlada, would you like a tour of the house?  
-really? It wouldn’t be a bother? I’ve always wanted to check it out.   
-Its no trouble. There’s something I need to do before though. You don’t mind beginning without me Charlie?  
-Not at all. This way, he said, guiding her to the living room.  
India went into the kitchen and made some noises with appliances to show that she was actually busy. Vlada’s interest with Charlie was about to become a problem if she decided to show up whenever there was some new thing in town that deserved attention. Maybe if she spend some time with him she’ll realize how much he wasn’t interested in her. Maybe that would wake her up and end her school girl crush.  
Her fine earring told her that they were now going on the second floor. She couldn’t hear what they were saying from her position so she decided to move closer.  
-…the 1900’s you say? And journals? That’s amazing.  
-it was an amazing find. India went through the whole house to find them all. Its hard to not believe in fate after that.  
-obviously. Wow.  
Vlada had opened the door of the music room and was looking at everything with eyes big as saucers.  
-and you found everything as is? You didn’t change anything?  
-we cleaned and dusted. But no we didn’t have to change anything. Apart from the house itself, everything was in perfect condition.   
-you’re lucky, especially in this weather. Humidity can ruin a building pretty fast.  
She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
-it must be pretty lonely though, only the two of you in a place that big.  
-its not. We’re quite happy here.  
-somehow I don’t believe you. A place like this needs people to make it warmth. You cant expect me to believe you feel fine with just the two of you when you could have….guests to keep you company.  
They looked at each other, her with an open but wary expression, him with a sly and slightly wolffish smile. Something about the way he moved and followed her every steps fascinated her. There was something of a predator in him.  
-you think I need warmth? Company?  
-you still don’t know the real Russian hospitality. You’ve been alone all this time here, you didn’t have a real opportunity.  
-and you’re proposing to show me.  
She shrugged, looking at him under her eyelashes.   
-what can you lose? You’re not even married. A man like you could have any woman he wants.   
-I’m taken, he said, his eyes suddenly serious.   
India was listening besides the stairs to every word. She hadn’t suspected that Vlada would dare make such a strong move on Charlie, especially when she was nearby. She didn’t know if it was out of courage, foolishness or desperation. There musnt be a lot of interesting men around in Perm.  
-such a shame really. We could have had fun.  
Charlie stared at her intently. The fun he wanted to have with her was a little different than what she had in mind.  
-so when’s the marriage?, Vlada asked a little provocatively.  
-not that its any of your business. But theres something i had in mind for a long time. I’m just waiting for the right time.  
India’s heart skipped a beat. Marriage?  
-wow. Sounds serious. I guess I was wrong about you two.  
-wrong about what?, India said, joining them in the room.   
-about your roots, Vlada said, looking at Charlie, not missing a beat. I was sure you had European blood but Charlie told me all about the history of the house.  
-ah. Yes our ancestors were Russians. They emigrated to the states.   
-is that why you chose Russia for your holiday?   
-we didn’t know about our ancestors until we came here. we wanted space and quiet, Charlie said, looking at India. Somewhere where no one knew us. Russa seemed perfect.  
-for that it is yes, approved Vlada thoughtfully. Its not the usual holiday though.   
-we’re unusual people, said India, her eyes shining.  
Vlada smiled.  
-well, I think I’ve seen enough. I’m very glad you let me visit, this house is everything I thought it’d be.   
-we’re very lucky, Charlie said with a smile. He had been smiling so much his cheeks were beginning to cramp.  
They all went downstairs and Vlada went on her way.  
Charlie could feel India’s gaze on him and he smiled.  
-you heard everything didn’t you.  
-All of it.  
Charlie smiled and leaned against the wall near the door.  
-so much for the element of surprise  
-how long have you been thinking about it?  
-Since Pitts. I knew it wasn’t the right moment though.  
-did you buy the rings already?.  
-No rings. I had something else in mind.   
Charlie looked at her.  
-it would hurt.  
-what is it?, she asked, now curious.  
He didn’t answer at first.   
-you know how I feel about you. I’ve been obsessed with you for the longest time.  
India was listening intently. She hadnt felt the same at the beginning but as time went by, she understood. What they had didn’t feel real sometimes. An happiness like that wasn’t supposed to exist.  
-I have a constant hunger for you. I never would have thought it’d get like this but its now driving me mad. I needed to find something to satisfy my need for you. Something I could touch to make me realise that what we have is not a dream.  
He gave her a moment to absorb what he was telling her.  
-what?  
-It would have to be something permanent. Our names engraved on each other for example. I’d touch your skin and feel the undeniable proof that you’re mine. We’d be bound forever.   
India’s mind raced fast as she considered his offer and the implications. Charlie was an intense man so she wasn’t surprised that his idea would be as such.   
-do I get to choose where?  
Charlie smiled.   
-that’s the idea.  
She thought of his beautiful skin, scorched open by a knife, scarred for life. She also remembered his reaction when she had cut him with a razor blade one morning. He said he had thought about it for a long time, so he anticipated this. He was ready. Her, on the other hand…  
-when would you want to do it?  
Charlie looked hopeful.  
-It would be up to you.   
-I’d need…a day or two. To get myself ready.  
Charlie came closer and took her face in his hands.  
-whatever you want.   
They leaned toward each other and kissed deeply.   
They were about to get married.


	13. marriage

-how about a treat this evening?  
They were finishing an excellent dinner that India had prepared for them. The day had been relaxed and easy and they hadn’t done much other than talking, kissing and listening to music. Charlie had been in a very good mood ever since she had said yes to his proposal and it showed in the way his smile crinkled more than usual. She wasn’t complaining.  
-they had enough food at the store?  
-they even had cream this time, he said as he took their plates to the sink.  
-I see. So, what are we having?  
-apple mascarpone. I thought it would go well with the cider we bought the other day.   
-sounds good, she said as she turned the faucet on.  
Charlie was already getting busy assembling all the ingredients while she cleaned the dishes and put them on the rack to dry.   
-where did you find the recipe?, she asked as she dried her hands.   
-from a book we bought in town. There’s other dishes in there that I want to try out as well.  
He had taken five apples from the fruit basket and was peeling them one by one with a sharp knife.  
India took the book in question that was on the counter nearby and examined some of the recipes.  
-I doubt we’ll be able to get even half of the ingredients they’re asking for in this town.   
-We can always try to use substitutes.   
He was putting the squared pieces of apple in a stove in order to caramelize them. Soon a delicious smell of burnt apples filled the room. Charlie took them off the stove to cool them down and took out the cream in the refrigerator.   
-I like where this is going, said India with a smile that Charlie gave back.  
-help me out, what’s the next step after the cream?  
It wasn’t a complicated recipe but each step had to be followed in a very precise manner. When all the ingredients were ready, Charlie put them in the right order in a dessert bowl and looked at India, handing her a spoon.  
-tell me what you think.  
She took the spoon and dipped it in the dessert to then put it in her mouth.   
It was good. The cream mixed well with the apple and the graham crackers and the ingredients all together weren’t too heavy for a dessert. Something wasn’t quite right however and she couldn’t put her finger on it.   
Charlie watched with interest as her expression change from appreciation to puzzlement.  
-is it missing something?, he asked nonchalantly. Let me check.  
Without missing a beat he bend down towards her and kissed her, filling her mouth with his tongue and making her weak in the knees. He kissed her way longer than necessary considering the small and simple taste he needed but she wasn’t one to complain.   
-it definitely need more sugar, he said with a playful smile.  
India smiled back and kissed him again.   
Everything was just too good to be true. 

They were sleeping that night when the sound of an opened door woke them up. Charlie looked at India who was already getting out of bed. Her rifle was in the kitchen near the door and she cursed for being so foolish as to leave it for anyone to take.   
Her uncle was already on the move, instinctively avoiding the wooden planks that made noises and would alert the thieves that they were awake.  
India had more to fear considering that they weren't only thieves but rapist. She had to be more careful. She took a pen inside the drawer next to their bed and hoped that they had knives and not guns.   
Charlie was descending the stairs as stealthily as he could when he heard a shuffling noise to his right. They were in the kitchen and probably had found the rifle. He turned around and looked at India who descended the stairs as well to join him. They waited for the thieves to walk in front of them.   
Charlie jumped on the first man and gave him a punch in the throat. His friend hadn’t noticed India and raised his weapon but before he could shoot, she gave him a kick with her feet, putting him off balance. She then used her pen to stab him in the hand, making him drop the rifle on the ground. Now that he knew she was there though, he could use the right reflexes and as India bend down to take it, he grabbed her by the waist and knocked her down. She struggled to get off but she also wouldn't let go of the riffle and he took advantage of that by taking her by the throat and roaming his hand over her body, near her thighs. She stabbed his foot with the end of the riffle and he grumbled but he didn't let go of her.   
-we didn't know there was something as pretty as you in here, he sang in her ear as he took advantage of their position. India was revolted.   
She tried to shrug him off but he was too strong.  
-let go of the gun and I’ll let you go.  
She, punched him in the groin. Now his hold released and she was able to stand up to take aim at both the thieves who raised their hands in surrender.  
Charlie had a bloody brow but other than that he was fine, looking at her like it was Christmas.  
-what do you want to do with them?, he asked darkly.

In the dungeon, Charlie crouched in front of the first man who squirmed in his seat, apparently both pissed off and terrified.  
-we know who you are. You chose the wrong house to break into.  
India looked at one of the men and impulsively she straddled him, bringing her face very close to his. Then she smiled, showing off the glistening knife in her hand. She was rewarded by his muffled protests against the gag in his mouth, his eyes going into every direction at once.   
-I think he understands the situation. How’s the other one?  
-he’ll get there, said Charlie, looking at the second man.   
-why don’t we help him along?, she said, putting the knife on the first man’s cheek and applying pressure on his skin.   
The man shouted in pain and struggled in his seat. It didn’t bothered India. She was contemplating the next spot where she would cut him next.   
-you shouldn’t do this, the man in front of Charlie said with a shaky voice.  
-why’s that?, asked Charlie.  
-our boss will be coming after us when we’ll go missing. You don’t want to mess with him.  
India cut her man on the throat, right next to the jugular, without piercing it.   
-he sounds like bad news, she said sweetly, watching the blood flow.  
-he’s mafia. He’s done things….you wouldn't be able to imagine. Once he cut off the hands of 44 men just because he felt like it.  
India turned around and her and Charlie shared a humorous look. He seemed like an interesting man. But They didn't know what they were dealing with either.   
Charlie came closer to India and caressed her hair.  
-who is your boss? Whats his name?  
-he’s the priest of the town. He knows everyone and he can own everyone if he want to. Once he knows you, he will own you.  
Charlie stepped back and went over to the table to take a giant metal clamp with an inverted spiked collar at the end. He opened it and put it around the man’s neck. With a gleeful smile, he closed the collar and the spike went directly into his neck. The man screamed and his friend muffled some more against his gag.  
-the priest is the mafia boss? India asked, frowning.  
-it is Russia. I just didn't think the mafia would be in small towns like this one.   
India got up and came closer to him.   
-first we had the police and now the mob?  
-yes its unexpected. But its also too late to worry about that now. If we let them go they’re going to denounce us in a minute.   
India’s smile returned.  
-something you had in mind? He asked.   
-I want to cut one of them open.   
-they’re yours.  
They smiled and kissed before going back to their respective guests.   
India was thrilled. How many opportunities like this would present itself to them? They had all the time in the world to do as they please without worrying about being caught.   
She glanced over at Charlie who was speaking quietly to the russian. He was sitting in the spiked chairs and Charlie had put weight on his thighs to increase the pain. Still the man was tough. He was speaking as though he was sitting in the most comfortable couch in the world.   
India wasn't interested in talking. She teased the man with her knife, grazing his stomach all over. She could see his heart’s vein pumping on his neck and she had to put her hear to his chest to listen to it. It was the pure essence of fear before death and it was intoxicating.  
-I think you’re mistaken me for someone who care, Charlie was saying.  
-I know you do, deep inside. Look, we only came to rob you, we wouldn’t have done anything to your girlfriend.  
-I wonder if I’ll take your tongue first for lying to me or your eyes for even looking at her, he said in a detached tone.   
India’s heart skipped a beat in anticipation and she looked at her own guest who widened his eyes in fear. She didn't think that he understood English but he could see what was about to happen.   
She applied pressure at the beginning of his abdomen and could hear his breathing quickening as the skin parted aside. She kept going until she reached the bellybutton who offered a little resistance and then went on until his pants blocked her access. The russian was screaming and fidgeting in his seat and his face was white as a sheet, but her bindings held on and with curiosity she opened his belly, letting his intestines fall over.   
Adrenaline rushed over her body as she looked at her handiwork and she felt a hand pushing her hair aside behind her.  
-you made a mess, he breathed in her ear.   
-I’ll clean it up.   
-we have time. It’ll be easier for me to pick him up after you empty him.   
-I’ll need to take a shower.  
-give me a moment and I’ll need one too, he said looking at the second man.  
Blood was oozing from his neck where the spikes were but surprisingly, he remained calm.   
-friend, he began, but Charlie was done talking. He put his thumbs against his eyes sockets and pressed until blood came pouring out. The man screamed as loud as he could but it didn’t help him. He was blind now.   
Charlie took the clamp that was holding the collar around his neck and tightened it to the maximum. The spikes entered his neck and got out the other side.   
India was watching the show and felt herself so mesmerized by its sight, she felt she could barely move.   
Charlie crouched then and started to undo the man’s pants. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her uncle took a knife and India understood what he meant to do.   
-I should have thought of it for him, she said looking at the man near her.  
-it’s the first thing that came to mind when I saw him touch you, he said, putting the knife on the flame of a candle.   
-wait.  
He looked at her curiously.  
-you want to cause him pain or not?, she said as she handed him her own blunt knife. It’ll be slower this way.  
And it was.  
The man couldn’t move and so he was fated to endure the worst kind of torture. He couldn’t even scream because of he spikes in his neck. Still they knew he was suffering and that was enough. They let him die that way, bleeding to death.   
They looked at each other and smiled. They were a sight to see, entirely covered in blood.   
Charlie came over and helped her stand up, tenderly swiping the blood from her cheek. But as his own hands were also covered in blood so when they saw that he only made his cleaning worst, they laughed. Then the mood changed and they leaned towards each other. India took his face between her hands and hold him still to look into his eyes.  
-tomorrow.  
Charlie’s smile was a radiant as the sun as he bends down to kiss her.  
They took the bodies one at a time to the cliffs. They didn’t even bother burying them this time. If, as they said, they were part of a criminal organisation, them ending up dead would be something to be expected if they were ever to be found. But they thought it was unlikely.  
There was the issue of the priest however. They couldn’t know if the men had spoken the truth and if he would be coming after them. That would remain something to be seen because what was done couldn’t be undone.  
They had no regrets.

Vlada was obviously in her element. She fit with the décor around her like she made it herself. She reached into her pant’s pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes that she wiggled in India’s direction. India shook her head.  
-you should know how to better choose your days to go out, Vlada said, lightning her cigarette.   
-what do you mean?  
-the men’s paycheck are thursday’s. So every Friday’s they’re drunk and looking to gamble and fight. Its best to stay clear of the pub then.  
India could see what she meant. The workers had already several empty mugs in front of them and it didn’t seem like they were planning on stopping anytime soon.   
Charlie came back and sat beside India, half returning the charming smile that Vlada was sending his way.   
-so. Everything is fine at home? No ghosts to report yet?   
-everything’s fine, India replied. If there are ghosts they are very well hidden.  
-that’s a shame. That means that all the rumors aren’t true. It was fun to have an excuse to tell scary stories. Oh well.  
-if you want a scary story you don’t need ghosts, said Charlie. Real life is full of tales of horrors and murders. You don’t need ghosts on top of it  
Vlada looked at him nonchalantly, like she hadn’t tried to hook up with him in their own house. India didn’t know what was her deal. Was she trying to protect herself from Charlie’s refusal?.  
-people need fun stories, even if they’re made up, she said. Especially here. People don’t want to revisit the real past. And your house is gloomy enough to let imagination roam. Oh well.   
-you don’t have to tell them anything, said India.   
-true, I suppose.  
-what about you? What’s your story?   
Vlada glanced quickly at Charlie and took a puff of her cigarette.   
-Nothing too interesting, she said, her accent suddenly thick. I lived here all my life. I was a bartender here but I had to quit because of my ex boyfriend. He was jealous and possessive and harassed every customer he thought was flirting with me. And sometimes they do, it’s part of the job. So I quit the job and then him and now I own a clothing shop, but you already knew that.   
India smiled politely.   
-how long have you two been together?  
-three years, give or take, Charlie answered, looking at India.  
-ah. That’s a good time to get married.  
-we’re not religious, Charlie said with a smile.   
-or you’re too scared of commitment.   
Charlie’s smile decreased.  
-I told you about it when you came to visit, remember?  
-i’m sorry, Vlada said. My mother always tells me i’m too direct and that it’ll get me in trouble. I’ll leave you alone.  
Vlada took her bag and was about to leave when she stopped and turned around.  
-just one more thing. Two guys from town are missing.  
She pointed to two posters on a post near the bar.  
-you were there the other day when they were here. I saw you speak to them. Have you seen them since?  
Charlie puts his hands in his pockets and came near the posters, making a show of watching the men’s face closely to remember.   
-i’m afraid i haven’t. But then again we’re pretty isolated. Its not likely they would have been near us.  
-that’s curious because they told people they were going to hunt in the woods nearby your place. Theres also a rumour going around that they might be associated with the burglaries that’s been going on for some months now….if its true…you and your lady might want to sleep at the inn in town for awhile because those thugs aren’t fooling around, especially with women.  
She raised her eyebrows meaningfully at India.  
-we heard the rumours, India said. We can defend ourselves.  
-good, Vlada said approvingly. I never liked their faces anyway. I wouldn’t be surprised if they are found in a ditch somewhere. Oh well. I’ll leave you to it.  
Charlie watched her nod at them and leave the bar, then looked at India.   
-a ditch somewhere would be right, she said, amused.   
Charlie smiled and walked back to his seat beside her.   
-i’m beginning to enjoy this place.  
-i’m still not sure why we came back. They know us now. We shouldn’t draw too much attention on us.  
-I wanted to make sure they’re not still curious about us. But coming the day they get drunk wasn’t a good idea. And after what we did…we deserve a bit of a rest.   
-we’ll come back. Let’s get home.

It was time.   
India had put on her prettiest dress. She was looking at the mirror, deciding whether she should put on makeup or not. She decided to let it go. She would go as she was, with no pretending to be what she wasn't.   
She didn’t know where he would put his initials so she took precautions. She shaved her whole body, wanted it to be ready for him. She was now smooth all over. She knew it didn’t bothered him either way, but it was nice to feel this clean.   
She got out of the bathroom and her eyes settled instantly on him. He was shirtless and he had his back to her, organizing things she couldn’t see. He had subdued the lights, closed the curtains and put wood in the fireplace. It was as romantic as it was going to get.   
She came closer to the bed, suddenly shy. She knew it would hurt and she was scared of not going through with it. This was a bonding ritual as much as it was a test for both of them. She didn’t know what would happen if she failed and she didn’t want to found out.   
-took you long enough, he said, not turning around.   
Her shyness faded away in a flash.  
-I could say the same to you. I see you’re still not ready.   
-what I’m doing is tricky. You…shaved and brushed your hair?  
-you took off your shirt?  
He chuckled, finally turning around.   
As she looked at him she understood what he was doing. He was provoking her deliberately to make her forget how nervous she was.  
-stop. Or I’ll be too angry to let you touch me.  
-I thought it’d help. You were walking around like a kitten who lost her mother.   
-I’m nervous.  
-don’t be, he said, his eyes darkening.   
He came closer to her and took her face in his hands.   
-I’ll be quick. It’ll be over before you know it. And then you’ll get to do the same to me.   
She smiled and he grinned back.   
-you smell wonderful, he said, putting his face in her hair and inhaling deeply.  
-creep, she said playfully.   
-kitten.  
She pushed him away and he chuckled, going back to what he was doing.   
She noticed a knife in the fire of the foyer, its blade red from the heat. She was mesmerized.   
She had thought about the place where she would put her initials. There was so many options, but the most obvious one for her was on his chest. She wanted him to be able to look at her branding and be reminded everyday that he was hers. She wanted the world to see the mark and for them to wonder about its meaning. His arms seemed like a meaningless place to put herself and she would absolutely not touch his neck or his face.   
So his chest it was. Near the heart of course. If it had to bleed, might as well be for a good reason.   
She knew he was ready when he straightened up. As he turned around and stepped away from the table he was standing in front of, she could see what he was working on. There were several folded towels, a bowl full of fresh ice, candles, a leather belt and some food.   
He came closer to her and looked at the knife waiting patiently in the fireplace.   
-its been there for some time. Its ready. Are you?  
-I am.  
-who shall begin?, he said, lifting an eyebrow.  
-do it. I want to get this over with.   
-no complaint from me, he said, his eyes alight with mischief.   
She got on the bed, folded her legs and waited.   
He took the bowl of ice and the belt and brought them on the bed next to her. Then he went to fetch the knife, holding it away from his body.   
He looked at India expectantly as he climbed on the bed in front of her.   
-it’s a good thing you’ve chosen a dress. Spread your legs.   
India froze. He couldn’t mean…  
-trust me, he said with a smile.   
Warily, she did as he asked and pulled up the hem of her dress so that he may have access.   
He smiled appreciatively at what was in front of him and then took an ice cube and put it on the inside of her right thigh.   
That was one of the most sensitive spots on her body.  
-Charlie…  
-I’ll be fast, it’ll be quick.   
-Its two letters and the S is tricky. Its not going to be fast and quick.  
-you’re going to be doing the same thing to me. Just hold on. One last thing.   
The belt. Of course.  
-you better tie me up with this because I’m going to want to kill you more than I’ll want to scream. .   
-Alright. I don’t want to do this against your will either. If you want me to choose another place, I’ll do it.   
-just tell me why did you choose this spot?  
His eyes flared as he came closer to her crotch, kissing her between her thighs.   
-I’d be there, all the time. No one would know but me. The men would look at you and want you but ignore you’re really mine.   
He kissed her again and she shivered.   
-do it, she whispered.  
He smiled and a flash of his soul appeared behind his eyes for a split second. She knew then that whatever pain she would endure would be worth it.   
He took the belt and offered it to her. She took it and put it in her mouth, trying to prepare herself mentally.   
She was already numb from the ice. It was time.   
Charlie took the knife and approached it near her skin, observing her reaction. She was breathing deeply, holding on to the covers.   
Then he applied the knife to her skin and started carving.   
Her pride left the mansion. She screamed and closed her eyes, trying to bear the pain. She could feel the knife turning to make a C on her thigh and the reality that it was only the beginning almost made her lose consciousness.   
Charlie finished engraving the first letter and looked at her. She was breathing deeply and covered in sweat.   
-you’ve never been more beautiful, Charlie said as he took an ice cube to apply to her skin. She was probably bleeding into the blanket but she was past caring at this point.   
-last one, he said as he put the knife once more into her skin.  
This time it was trickier. The S had more curves to it and she could feel the blade twisting and changing direction. It was worse than before.   
Screaming helped but not much.   
After what felt like forever, he put down the knife and went away to fetch something. Towels, she realized when he came back.   
He put ice cubes again on the wound and it felt so good she wanted to cry. Maybe she was crying, she didn’t know.   
He went to put the knife back into the fire. Then he got back, put the towel on her and removed the leather belt from her mouth to kiss her. She tried to kiss back but her leg was killing her. He stepped back in an instant, looking at her in concern.   
-I haven’t gone too far, have i?  
She needed to catch her breath so she closed her eyes, not answering him. He simply waited, grazing her skin with his fingertips.   
-are you afraid to touch me now?, India asked, out of breath from hyperventilating.   
Charlie looked at her in relief at hearing the sound of her voice.   
-no because it’s my hands that will touch you next time, not the knife.   
-it better. Because I know how to use that belt.   
Charlie grinned and buried his face in her neck.   
-I love you.  
-Me too.   
They stayed cuddled for awhile, allowing her to recuperate from her ordeal. It would take a moment for the wound to heal and she was reconsidering doing the same thing to Charlie right after that. Not because it would hurt him but because she was too weak.   
Maybe she just needed some time, she told herself.   
She was caressing his neck, trying to find the courage to go on.   
-do you already know where you’ll put yourself on me?  
-near your heart.   
-sentimental of you.   
-yes and no.   
He stepped back to look at her curiously.   
-I want to make it clear to everyone that you’re mine. If they know whats good for them, they’ll see you’re taken and walk away.   
-India Stoker, I’m flattered, he said teasingly.   
She blinked.   
-you’re the love of my life, you should be.  
He stopped laughing instantly. She turned her head towards him. What he saw in her eyes took his breath away.   
\- I’m sorry.   
-You’re the one who proposed. Please take this seriously. This means something to me.  
-India.  
-stop saying my name, she said pushing herself up. She hissed when the movement caused the wound to move and a strand of pain came over her body.   
-I am taking it seriously. You’re in pain and I’m trying to make you feel better.   
India looked at him, hurt but willing to listen.   
-this is the first time that I hurt you willingly, he said, feeling her opening. It’s a strange situation to be in. I’m playing by ear.  
-don’t make jokes, she pleaded. Not right now.   
-I wont, he said, caressing her cheek.   
She looked at him and he straightened up. She was ready.   
He got off the bed to get the knife and when he went back, she was on her knees, her dress hiding the wound between her legs. She was wincing but she seemed to handle herself.  
-we can wait. we don’t have to rush anything.   
-why wait when we can endure this together?   
Charlie slowly climbed on the bed, kneeling and offered her the knife.   
When he didn’t move, she looked at him.  
-you don’t want to lie down?  
-no. I’ll handle the pain better this way.   
-what if I slip?  
-you wont, he said, boring his eyes into her.  
His confidence in her was astonishing, even today.   
She took an ice cube and cooled down his skin at the spot she had chosen, his right pectoral. Then she braced herself and put the blade on his skin. For some reason he didn't take the belt to help him endure the pain. He was hanging on, clenching his jaw and looking at what she was doing.   
She had mixed feelings about this. As much as she liked causing pain, she didn’t want to hurt him. It was confusing.  
Still she kept going. Some blood was dripping over his abdomen so she took a towel to wipe it off. When it was done, she got on to the S immediately.   
A smell of burnt flesh was in the air and it aggravated when she put the blade on his skin once more, making the curve of the letter that would be staying on him forever.   
She was done. She took an ice cube to ease his pain and then looked at her handiwork proudly.   
Then she looked at him.   
She had never seen him look at her the way he was. He was solemn, almost reverential. He was taking her breath away without even trying.   
She put the knife in the bowl of ice and the bowl of ice on the ground. Then when she straightened up, he took her face in her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.   
She smiled her own happiness at him and he grinned back, moving forward to kiss her deeply. She kissed back, taking care of not touching his freshly made wound. But when she came forward to be closer to him, her own flesh screamed at her, telling her to be careful.  
-it hurts doesn’t it? Maybe we should put you in a cold bath, that would help.   
-no, I’ll take the ice cubes. I don’t want to get sick on top of that.   
-I’ll take care of you for the next couple of days. I don’t want you to hurt more than you have to.   
-I didn't have to. I chose to.   
His face softened at her words.   
-but I know what you meant. I’m not in love with pain.   
-lie down, he said, taking the bowl of ice.   
She did so and anticipating what he wanted to do, put up her dress and spread her legs.   
-that’s a beautiful dress by the way, he said as he applied the ice on her wound, making her sigh of pleasure.  
-thank you. Keep doing that.   
He smiled and did just that until the pain was just a fain throb in her leg. He had numbed it for now but it would soon be coming back.   
As she watched him work, a question formed in her mind. She didn't know if it was too soon to ask though, but she wanted to know.  
-so, how do you feel?  
\- what do you mean?  
-you told me your need to have me would be satisfied after this. So I just want to know if it was enough.  
He swiped the wound with a towel with a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked a it.  
-I cant deny I feel more at peace knowing that you’re officially mine, he said, blowing on the wound and making her shiver. You have no idea how happy this makes me.   
-I think I can guess, she said, smiling to him.   
He crawled towards the head of the bed and kissed her. India grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back. She resisted from touching his wound, the knowledge that it would hurt him more the only thing stopping her.  
They stopped kissing to look at each other as they finally allowed themselves to relax.   
-I’d never thought I’d call you husband, India whispered as he grazed her skin with his fingertips.   
Charlie smiled before kissing her again.   
They spent their wedding night talking instead of making love to spare themselves the pain.  
The next morning, they woke up limbs entangled and their wounds still hurting but less than before. Their restraint had paid off.   
They smiled at each other, trying to tame down the nervousness they were feeling, knowing they were beginning a new journey together.  
Charlie scooted closer to kiss her and then he smiled at her.  
-good morning.   
-it is isn't it, she said as she lazily stretched out.  
-how does it feel? Do you need some ice?  
-later, I’m good right here, she said as she traced the outline of her initials on his chest.   
The day was slow and lazy as they celebrated their honeymoon. They talked of going hunting, of cooking or simply listening to music and playing piano. They had all the time in the world in front of them but today was a day to simply be. And to dream of the future.


	14. Decisions

Sometimes in the next week, reality came knocking at their doors. A sound of broken glass woke them up during the night. They had a feeling of déjà vu as they stood up and grabbed a weapon to defend themselves.   
They shared a look and got out of the room. Just like last time, the noise had come from downstairs but this time the person was much quieter about the broken glass.   
India went forward as she was the stealthiest of them and grabbed her rifle tightly. She wouldn’t miss them.   
She heard Charlie coming down behind her and quickly, she glanced around the corner to see if she could catch the intruder. No luck. The only thing moving was the drapes in the living room of the window that had been smashed.  
She walked until she reached the first column and hide behind it, examining the glass to see if there was any blood she could follow. There was some but not enough to leave a trail. They’d have to go blindly and carefully with this hunt. The stranger could also be armed.  
Charlie only had a pair of scissors for weapon so he’d had no choice but to get as close as possible. He sent her a look and she got herself ready to back him up in case he’d need it. No one was in the living room, so the kitchen and the dining room were the only other options.  
He was gluing around the island counter when someone suddenly stood up with a gun from the other side. India was quicker and shot the intruder in the shoulder before he could act.   
As the stranger groaned in pain, India realized he was a woman!  
Charlie took advantage of her weakness to kick her in the shins, making her kneel and take off her black hood.  
-Vlada, India said as she turn on the lights.  
-you’re a good shot India, I underestimated you.  
-what are you doing here?, Charlie asked.  
-I came here because I work for Sergei Moloch.   
-Who?  
-You’re new, you don’t know him but believe me when I tell you you don’t want to get on his bad side. He’s the priest of the town but he might as well be the mayor. He’s the mob itself.  
-we know of him, actually. We got in touch with people who work with him.  
-please, he’ll kill me if you don’t do as he says. Sergei thinks you killed two of his men but he doesn’t have any proof so he’s using me to get some. Please…  
-how can we trust you? You work for him.  
-he…I hate the guy’s guts….i have my reasons why but believe me….i want him dead.   
-If he suspects us of killing his men, he must have known you were going to get killed also. Are you not valuable to him?  
-less than I was…i’m not a girl anymore…  
Charlie and India shared a look.   
-tell him we did kill his men. He doesn’t own us and we acted in self defense. I don’t see why we’d be afraid of him.   
-that’s going to save your life, India said before looking at Charlie.  
-all you had to do was tell me you were innocent, or even kill me, but now you’re doomed. Why?  
-I want to know what’s the worst that he can do.  
India put her rifle alongside herself with a small smile, She liked a challenge.  
-in the meantime….we have to figure out what we’re going to do with you.   
-you wanted to save my life….what to you mean? You’re not going to let me go?  
-that would be the right thing to do, said India pensively. Charlie smirked.  
-please, I wasn’t here to hurt you, just to….do my job. So I don’t get killed.  
Charlie looked at her uninterested. Her problems weren't his.   
\- She does have a point, said India, looking down at Vlada. But I don’t know…I like it when they beg.  
Vlada’s eyes widened in horror while Charlie’s smile became brighter.   
-give us a good reason why we shouldn’t kill you, said India softly. That’s what would have happened anyway.   
-I know people like you. I know you don’t need a great reason to kill. But you’re not animals. You can see how it wouldn't help you here.   
-how so?, Charlie asked, playing with his scissors.  
-I’m Sergei’s pet. If he loses me he’ll be very cross. And you don’t want to piss him off. He’s got a large group of men working for him and you’re only two.   
India and Charlie looked at each other. They had to be smart about this.   
Charlie scowled but didn't say anything. In this case, self preservation was more important than fun.   
Vlada looked at them warily and stood up, holding her wounded shoulder.   
-so…you’ll let me go?  
-why, you got a reason to stay?, Charlie said, making the light of the lamps reflect from his scissors into her eyes.   
Vlada nodded and without a word, disappeared into the night.   
-we’re even more crowded here than if we were living in the city, said India.   
-it’s the mob. Otherwise we’d be left alone.   
-do you think we’re in real danger?  
-I don’t know. But I”d rather not make anyone angry and find out.   
India looked outside the window where Vlada had disappeared. Have they made a mistake coming into this country?

Vlada contacted them the next day. Sergei wanted to meet them. The meeting was supposed to be at his manor, not far from the town. Vlada had shown them a detailed map of the place so they couldn’t get lost.  
They dressed appropriately for meeting a boss from the mob but they didn’t want to do too much either by going overboard. This was another human being and like all the others, he could be killed.  
Two men were standing guard at the door and when Charlie told them their names, one of them told them to wait and entered the house.   
After a moment, he came back and opened the door for them.   
The manor was as big as their home but much more luxurious. Mirrors and crystals chandeliers were everywhere, as well as bear rugs and luxurious carpets in front of fireplaces. India could never see herself in a place like this. The Stoker’s had taste. This was almost vulgar.  
-Welcome!, roared a powerful force from up the stairs. You’ll excuse me if I don’t come down to meet you but the party is upstairs. Come up!  
They came up the stairs carefully, while looking around. The goons weren’t following them at least, so there was that.   
As they reached the last step, a large hall came up where multiples chairs and beanbags were scattered around here and there with people on them. A strong smell of cannabis and other drugs were in the air, telling them exactly what kind of party that was.   
-Come over here!, shouted Seirgei from across the room.  
They did and chose a chair for themselves instead of beanbags. As they were sitting though, two huge dogs came over to them and after only seconds of sniffing, began to growl.  
-ah, you’ll excuse my doberman, they’re not very used to new people.  
-its alright, animals don’t like us very much anyway, said India.  
Sergei looked at them curiously before asking to a servant to take the dogs away.  
-do you want something to drink? To smoke? Someone to be biblical with?  
Charlie looked at him, unimpressed but that only made Sergei smile more.  
-alright, alright, you have not come to party. But indulge me with a little something. I always feel bad when my guests don’t enjoy themselves a little.   
There was a shuffle and to their right appear a waiter with two glasses of what seemed to be champagne.  
-To new acquaintances, Seirgei said as they took the glasses. Out of curtesy they sipped just a little of the drink, but they didn’t trust the guy so they didn't take more. He could have put anything in the glasses.   
-Well, it’s been too long since i’ve seen new people in these parts. I heard of you, of course, not a lot goes by without me knowing about it and I was curious at first, but then I heard that all you wanted to do was to stay in. That’s no fun.   
-well we didn’t come here to entertain anyone other than ourselves, Charlie said.  
-of course…that is, until you decided to have a little fun with two of my men.  
-that was after they wanted to have fun with us, said India. If we had called the police, we would have claimed self-defence. Were you aware they were not only robbing people but also raping the women of your town?   
-yes, they had an infamous reputation. I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn’t hear it. What they did in their free time was their own business though.   
-so why try to frame us for it if you don’t care?  
Sergei put down the cigar he was smoking and looked at them straight in the eyes.  
-Just so you know I may not have liked the men you killed, but they were my men. My responsibilities. And now i’m going to have to find other people to replace them. The job has to be done and as much as I disliked what they were doing on the side, they were good at getting the job done. You wouldn’t…happen to know of people who would be interested?  
India crossed her arms and Charlie remained stoic. Sergei scoffed.  
-oh well, Not that it matters now. But you owe me. And at some point, i’m going to collect.  
-what would you have us do, kill someone?, asked India.   
Sergei smiled.  
This guy couldn’t be more cliché even if he tried.  
-Maybe. That depends on what I need from you. By the way, your name are India and Charlie Stoker, arent they? Why does that ring a bell to me…  
-I don’t know, but if it was all you wanted from us, we’ll get out of your way, said Charlie as he was already standing up to go towards the stairs.   
-wait, said India, putting a hand on Charlie’s arm. You heard of us?  
-I’m sure I have. Although I cant remember the circumstances. But We’ll meet again though, be sure of that.   
India put her glasses on the table in front of her and didn't bother to smile before following Charlie down the stairs and out the door.   
-that wouldn't be too bad if he’d asked this of us, said India as they climbed in the car.   
-you’d be okay being his puppet?  
-of course not. But the man has an army. We have no choice but to say yes to whatever he asks of us. So if its being hitman I say we got the better deal.  
-That may be. What if he asks you to be his personal assistant?  
-I will be. Within limits.   
-you cant say no, remember?  
-I wont let him rape me if that’s what you’re saying. There are limits.   
-I hope so. Or I’m going to cut him myself. 

The next few days were tense. They both didn't know what to expect and living in that state of apprehension was uncomfortable for them. India took a bath, trying to work out the knots in her neck and back but that was less effective than before. Even Charlie tried, but nothing worked. It was a stress that lived under your skin and stayed there. As long as the situation remained, her knots would also.   
One evening, three knocks were tapped on the front door as they were making dinner. India looked at Charlie and went over the door to open it. A gorilla of muscle was standing in the rain, holding a moist envelope that he gave to her and then departed without saying a word. India closed the door and open the letter. It was an official invitation for a soiree at Sergei’s manor and to be dressed chic was demanded of them.   
-it looks like the priest is fond of parties. Doesnt that remind you of someone?, asked Charlie.   
India looked at him as realisation kicked in. Jason.   
-we know how to choose them, she said, amused. 

At the soiree, there was a surprise waiting for them.   
This time, gone were the girls, the drugs and the games. This night was all champagne flute, piano music and tuxedo. They were obviously underdressed but they had taken care of dressing as appropriately as they could, so they could blend in the crowd as much as possible.   
They were looking over in the crowd for Sergei when a certain someone appeared. India was surprised whereas Charlie was looking at him with knowing eyes.   
-you couldn’t stay away, could you?  
Jason put his hands in the air with a non-apologetic smile.   
-I was surprised as well when Sergei called me. He and I have been good friends for awhile.   
-you’re in the mafia too?, asked India.  
-I’m a consultant, for many people. He has interests in New York and I help him secure those interests. Tell him who he can trust, things like that. Its very interesting, but challenging.   
-have you known him all this time?, asked India.  
-does that surprise you? I have a long list of customers from all over the world. I didn't think it was relevant for me to speak work with you when there was other things more important to discuss.  
-how long are you staying in Russia?, asked Charlie, scrutinizing him.  
-until Sergei doesn’t need me anymore. He called me in for you actually.   
-us?  
-yes. Since you’ve been in his business, even involuntarily, he wanted to know what you were all about. When he explained to me who you were, it kind of clicked for me and I wondered. Funny how coincidences work, don’t you think?  
-yes. Very funny, said Charlie without humor.   
-the police are still looking for you you know. They never stopped. In fact, the investigation believed they have found evidence that would lead to an arrest. What do you think of that?  
India looked at Charlie, taking precaution not to show her concern. If it was true and if they could find them as easily as the private investigator of her mother could, they were screwed, weren't they?  
-it look like you should have paid attention to your own business, said Charlie.   
-the CIA is in this, you know?, Jason continued, ignoring him. Don’t ask me how but they know you’re not in the country and they have a count of 4 people dead in one jurisdiction alone. That’s enough to make you a serial killer. They’re going to get you eventually.  
He wasn't even mocking them, but telling them the absolute truth. Was there death penalty in her state? She’d have to look it up.   
-how do they know that the deaths are linked together?  
-are you clever enough to wear gloves when you work Charlie? That’s something they look for. And since they have your prints from since you were a child, they could compare those they found at the scene….it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.   
-they may have mine, but they don’t have yours, said Charlie as he looked at India. You don’t belong behind bars.  
-neither do you, she insisted. We’ll find something. We’ll move again if need be.  
-do you plan on running your entire life? At some point, you’ll want to settle….you cant do that if you’re on the run.  
Jason had a point, again.   
-so what do we do? Wait until they catch us?, asked India.  
-you don’t have much of a choice. You could keep running, but the CIA is very good at their jobs. I worked for them at some point. They’re hunters themselves.   
-is there…something you can tell us to help us fight against them?, asked Charlie reluctantly.   
-the best of your chances is if you lay low someplace. Russia was a fantastic choice. Now I’m betting you didn't use your own credit cards to buy things.  
-we didn't.   
-or say, your own financial trust to buy a huge mansion?  
India and Charlie looked at each other.  
-yeah. That’s when they’re going to have you. Sooner or later.   
A feeling of panic overwhelmed India who stood up.  
-we need to go, she said, looking at Charlie.   
-sure thing, Jason said. What do I tell Sergei?  
-the truth, which I’m sure you’re going to tell him anyway. At this point, it will not change anything.  
Jason nodded, a small smile on his face. 

Just as predicted, the CIA knocked on their door at 3 in the morning the next night. India was expecting to come with them also, but they only took Charlie, chained and annoyed, after reading them his rights. They didn't even have the time to say a proper goodbye before he was taken into one of the black cars stationed in front of the manor.   
Without wasting any time, she got dressed and packed a small bag. The police had told her they were taking him to New York and that’s where she intended to go as well.  
It would have made sense that he’d be taken in her home state, but curiously, they brought him there. There wasn't any death penalty there, as far as she knew. But life without parole was something that looked like death for someone like Charlie. At Crawford, he could decide whether to come out or not. Now he would really be locked up. 

She tried to come visit him but each time the guards gave her lame excuses : he was in the shower, he was seeing his lawyer, he had been in a brawl with other inmates and was at the infirmary.   
It was annoying and worrying. She hated feeling helpless and all this time apart from him wasn't helping her morale. She needed a glimpse, a glance, just a little something to tell her he was alright.   
After one of her visit, she caught Jason waiting for her outside her car, looking somber.  
-what are you doing here?,she asked.  
-I was wondering myself the same thing. Maybe I feel bad for his demise? I warned you not so long ago of what would happen.   
-you did. I bet that made your day.  
-It didn't. I told you once, i do not wish you harm. Even after everything, I consider you to be my friends.  
-people like us don’t have friends.   
-come on India. People evolve in life. I did, why don’t you?  
She looked at him, exasperated. Nothing could ever be simple could it?  
-why don’t we go to my place and talk about it? The prison doesn’t seem like a convenient medium.  
-my place. I need to be there in case I have a phone call.  
Jason agreed and they both got into their respective cars to drive to India and Charlie’s apartment.   
-Nice place, Jason said when they arrived at the loft.   
India surveyed him from the corner of her eye as he examined the books on the shelves. He was already analysing the two of them through them.  
-thanks. It was a gift from my father.   
-he got taste. My own father is an asshole.   
-I’m sorry to hear that, she said flatly, watching him.  
-I know i don’t invoke a lot of sympathy. I have a provocative nature. But in spite of that, you cared just enough to write to me over the years. That was….a nice gesture.  
-Charlie did the same for me when he knew I was alone. Had I received them on time, it would have been something nice to share with someone. Close to a friend. Only I wasn't aware of them until much later.   
-I see.   
There was an uneasy silence between them and India could feel how fidgety Jason was.   
-well, I came here to talk business didn't i? I came to tell you that I can help you. Or rather, Sergei can.  
-help me how?  
-He knows people who will take care of the situation with Charlie. All you have to do is make a promise that you will fulfill a debt later on.  
-He already told us about that. What will he make us do?   
-that’s not for me to decide. His people will contact you directly.   
-but-  
The phone rang and interrupted them. She gave him a look and stood up to go answer it.  
-hello?  
-India.  
-Charlie, she said, looking at Jason.   
-I’m using my right to my one phone call. I have 10 minutes.  
-they won’t let me see you. They are still searching for ways to get me involved.  
-I know. They only found my fingerprints so far. They’d need a good reason to have to take yours too.  
India sighed.  
-don’t worry. I think that’s the only thing they have on me.   
-thats enough for a death penalty if they find you guilty.   
India’s knuckles went white around the phone. Jason stood up and came over to attempt to comfort her but she glared at him, effectively stopping him.   
Charlie’s acute hearing picked up on this.  
-is he there?  
-yes. He came over as soon as he heard. He says he can help.  
-what makes you think he isn’t in on it?  
-Charlie, we don’t have much choice here. You’re not going to stay the rest of your life in prison.  
-would you wait for me? If I had to?  
-we’re not having this conversation, she said, beginning to be angry with him.  
She heard him sigh over the phone.  
-How can he help?  
-He has contacts in the russian mob, they could help if we give them something in return.  
-What do they want?  
-Its not clear. But remember our meeting with Sergei?  
-yes. That would be acceptable. well. i…I have to go India, my 10 minutes is almost over.  
Worry made her throat constrict. She knew what went over in prison. And Charlie was an attractive man.  
-i’ll see you soon, she said.  
-take the deal and you will.  
Then he hung up and she was left in the dark.   
-How is he?, Jason asked.  
-you know, that’s the one thing I forgot to ask him.   
She sat down on the couch and took a sip of her glass of water.  
-I’m sure he’s doing fine.   
India said nothing.   
-I think it was destiny that made us reconnect, if you believe in that sort of thing. But I’m not sure if Sergei would have agreed to help you if it wasn't for me.  
-you’re not doing it freely. He want something from us. He’ll expect us to work for him.   
-not for the rest of your lives. He don’t want to pass over talent if there is some. And I was very descriptive about yours when he asked.  
-Thank you. I guess.  
-look I made you a favor. When Sergei told me about you, I knew you were in some kind of trouble. That’s why I put my foot forward and said I knew you. And I was right to do so.  
India looked at him, perplexed. Something had changed in him. he had grown up. She wondered what had happened.   
Jason let her take him in, serene about who he was now.   
-I see a lot has changed while we were gone, said India slowly.  
-you can say that. I was a prick, I don’t know why really. Over confidence might do that. Then you left and again, I was alone…and I had to look at myself in the mirror.  
-it suits you, she said and he winked.   
She couldn’t stop the slight blush coming on her cheeks even if she’d tried. He was still as charismatic as before.   
-so, what happens now?, she said, needing to change the subject.   
-now, I call some friends of mine and the issue of your locked up beau should be resolved in no time.  
-and someone are going to call in and collect for our debt when?  
-you’ll know soon enough, he said, standing up. I better get going, I have some errands to do.  
-see you, she said, no coming to see him to the door.   
In the darkness, there was a silver lining after all. 

In the middle of the night, a shadow entered the police station. It passed over the security desk where the guard was conveniently asleep and entered his access card to the terminal. Then it went straight to the material evidence and searched for the name Charlie Stoker. There it was, a full drawer with proof of his guilt in it. Most of it weren’t enough for an arrestation but we’re still highly suspicious.   
The shadow took only what was necessary to destroy: the handle of the shovel with Charlie’s fingertips on it and the knife he used to kill Mrs McGarrick. Without those two incriminating evidences, the police had nothing.  
The shadow left the station like it had never been there.

Charlie was free two weeks after that. Since there weren't enough evidence to incriminate him, they had to let him go and blame the system for a botched job.   
India was waiting for him outside the gate, leaning on the car because it was too hot inside. The doors opened and there he was, white as a sheet because of the lack of sun and with a distinct bruise on his right eye.   
When he came to stand in front of her, he put down his bag of personal things and simply looked at her.   
-what happened?, she asked, looking at his eye.   
-some guy with too much wandering hands.   
-I wonder why.   
-shut up, he said, smiling.   
They looked at each other with a small grin. Then Charlie took a step forward and she pushed herself off from the car to meet him halfway.  
She leaned into him to give him a proper welcome back kiss. Once again, she was pushed back against the car as he decided to be very thorough with his welcome.  
-do you want to drive?, she asked out of breathe when they separated.  
-yes I’d love to.  
He sat on the driver’s seat and started the ignition, India by his side.   
-you do realize we’re free for real now? No more running?  
Charlie leaned on his seat with a smile on his face.  
-that’s right. Its beginning to sink in.   
-Welcome back.  
When they arrived at the apartment, Charlie went right over to the bar and poured them two glasses of wine to celebrate. India smiled as she took hers, savoring its flavor as he had taught her to.   
-finally free. It took criminals to get rid of the police for us, how ironic.  
-it doesn’t come without a price but yes you’re right.   
-I’m sure that we’re going to enjoy ourselves. It couldn’t have been a better match.  
-we have Jason to thank for that. Do you think we ought to thank him somehow?  
Charlie scoffed and she smiled.   
-I get it. But if it weren't for him you’d still be in jail for a very long time. We’d only be talking on the phone.  
He looked at her, suddenly somber.   
-so?, she asked.  
-maybe. He better not be smug about it.  
-he could be but I have a feeling that he wont.  
-what do you mean?  
-He changed. Somehow, he stopped being a kid since we saw him.   
Charlie looked at her attentively.  
-You’re still attracted to him.   
-Charlie, this isnt relevant. A lot has changed for us too.   
But his insecurities had got the better of him. Charlie pushed himself off the wall and bend down to kiss her, his moves stiff and hard. He backed her down towards the sofa as he undressed her. His touch wasn’t gentle, almost vicious and India knew he was punishing her when what he wanted the most was reassurance. Being just out of prison, it was only natural.   
Only she had it rough too, waiting for him and it wasn't the welcome she anticipated.   
Without thinking, she slapped him.   
His jaw clenched and his eyes went dark as he gave her a look of pure anger. He took her by the throat but she refused to back down, looking straight at him.  
-don’t do that again, he warned.  
Her arm tensed. She was tempted to do it again, just to see what he might do.   
-India. Take your clothes off., he said warily as he saw her defiance.  
She gave him a small smile and started unbuttoning her dress. He took his shirt off in one swift move and watched as she sat in her underwear on the sofa, getting comfortable against the cushions.   
-you know, when a couple moves into a new house, the usual custom is for them to christen each room with a good fuck. We haven’t done that yet.  
-turn around.  
-why?  
-you’ll see.   
She gave him a warning look but did as she was told. He came up behind her and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts free into the cold. He then took her arms and crossed them behind her back, binding them with her bra.  
-no more slapping, he murmured in her ear.  
He slipped a hand between her legs to determine if she was ready for him. India closed her eyes and leaned against him.   
-hmm, he mumbled, marvelling at how soaked she was. How long have you…?  
-wouldn’t you like to know.  
She wasn’t feeling like playing his game and pulled at her bra in an attempt to free herself. Charlie let her, but kept his fingers inside her, using her own struggle against her. Every time she moved, he moved. It was infuriating.   
But she wouldn’t beg for release. And he knew it.  
She caught their reflection in the windows in front of them, realizing what a view they would make for their neighbours if they had some. Charlie noticed her distraction and looked up, catching her looking at him in the window.  
Something changed in the air as they looked at each other.  
India watched him as his hand grazed his mark on her inner thigh. Incapacitated as she was at the moment, she hoped that he would come to the same conclusions on his own terms. It was her strongest argument against everything he might accuse her of. When his hand rested on it, everything went down into dust.  
-yours. Always, she murmured.  
Charlie looked down and pulled at her hair gently. Without looking at her, he untied her and sat next to her on the couch, a neutral expression on his face.  
She massaged her arms and sat as well, looking at him.  
He turned his head to look at her. He found what he seeked in her eyes and his body relaxed. Someone less in tune to his body language wouldn’t have noticed the change but India did.   
His hand rested next to him, calling her, but her instincts were telling her that the timing wasn’t quite right yet.  
\- I just want you all for myself.  
-i’m right here.  
The way he looked at her then put her into motion. She crawled over to him and put a soothing hand on his cheek before bending down to kiss him. He covered her hand with his own and kissed her back.  
Just like that, the violence and the brute game of control and dominance were completely forgotten. Their hearts were now full of tenderness, love and comfort. Jason a mere after thought.


	15. the end

The next day they celebrated. They went from cafes to cafes, museums and art galleries and finally to one of the most expensive restaurant in New York to spend money without scruples. Without surprise, most of the expenses were wines.  
After the day was over, they arrived at the apartment and they decided to settle for an evening on the couch in the living room enjoying a book and a glass of wine.   
After some hours of enjoying herself, India sighed appreciatively.   
-is this what normal feels like?, India asks suddenly.   
-It can be. But so is slicing a throat open. It all depends.  
-I meant, having no worries of being caught. Not being on high alert everywhere we go.   
-I understand what you mean. It is a relief but it doesn’t make us normal.  
India thought about this for a second.  
-I wondered once or twice what life would be like in the suburbs. What we would be like if we weren't who we are.   
-I cant even imagine what having that kind of life would be like. Mostly boring I assume.  
There was a pause as she looked at him with an interested expression.  
Charlie smiled, perplexed, but she could tell that he was curious.  
-Uncle?, she said with a small voice, not quite like herself.  
There was a pause.   
-yes?, he finally said, curious and carefully humouring her.  
-I need an advice, can I run it by you?  
-of course.  
-theres a boy at school who keeps harassing me, even though I keep saying no.   
Charlie seemed to really struggle with this. India smirked.   
-mom said to go to the teacher but I’m just afraid it’ll make it worse. And he’s kind of cute.  
Charlie looked down at her and she smiled the most innocent smile at him.  
-how old are you India?  
-13, she said with playful eyes.  
That was the age he became infatuated with her and she remembered well.   
-you should go to your teacher. Or I could talk to that boy myself.   
-oh you would? What would you say?  
-oh I would keep it simple. I would tell him there would be consequences if he keep bothering you.  
-Uncle Charlie, that sounds perfect.  
He swallowed. He never swallowed.   
-thank you for my birthday gift this year, I really liked them, she said, eyes lighted with mischief.  
-you’re welcome.   
-can I give you a kiss?  
She unfolded her legs and putting herself on all four, scooted closer to him on the couch. He seemed enraptured by the game and she was having the time of her life, but still she wanted to play this right. When she kissed him, it was chastely done with no tongue involved. Just like a 13-year-old kiss should be in her mind. But when Charlie entered the game, the rules changed. He didn't press her, but compared to what her younger self would have been, he was more knowledgeable and she was thinking how she would have loved to have him as a teacher back then. Or maybe it was the lust talking, she wasn't sure.   
But he kissed her like she was a teenager and it was so sweet and tender, she couldn’t help but believe that’s how he would have kissed her at that age.   
It was a unique kind of situation. They were roleplaying their own roles.   
When the heat began to rise, Charlie deepened the kiss and lay down on top of her. He was so gentle, it might have been their first time.  
-I don’t want to hurt you, he murmured against her lips.  
-you won’t. I want this.  
This was different. Playing the game seriously, they enjoyed kissing and feeling each other up, just like they would if it was their first time and if she was 13. At that age she wouldn’t have thrown herself to him in an alley. This was more appropriate.  
He stopped kissing her and looked at her. He was hesitating.   
-Charlie?  
-I know how to handle you as an adult. As a teen…  
-we were doing fine. We had a good rhythm.   
-yes, but i’d want to ravage you. Having you right there and then…I couldn’t do that. Theres a reason why I preferred to wait.  
-you think you wouldn’t have been able to be patient?  
-maybe I would have done the right thing and tell you that we can’t go any further because i’m your uncle.  
They looked at each other and chuckled. When they became serious again, India caressed his cheek.  
-You would have been good to me.  
-We’ll never know.   
-are you bitter about this?  
-I cant be. It’s a choice I made. For your sake and for mine. People stop paying attention to who date who after 18.  
-true. Not that it would have mattered because my mother would have killed me. And my father would have killed you.   
-True, he echoed.   
-there. We just resolved something.   
Charlie smirked and buried his face in her neck.  
-I love you.  
India smiled and whispered the same against his lips before kissing him again, this time a grown up kiss that quickly brought them both to bed. 

They were woken up by loud knocks at the door. They assumed it was one of the neighbors because their usual contacts would have known to use the phone. Although, when they came up the door to open it, there were three big envelops on the floor and looking at the looking glass, no one in sight.   
They anticipated the contents of the envelops and so took their time to wake up before glancing at them. When they did, three different faces of men were looking up at them. Their work targets for Sergei.   
-do you think out debt is limited to those three? Or there will be more?  
-I guess that depends on how well we do our job. If he finds us expendable, he’ll let us know pretty quickly.   
-what if they find us adequate? Enough so that they’ll never let us go?  
Either thought were concerning.   
-if we leave though…its our same old life all over again, she continued. This time it wouldnt be only prison, but getting killed. And those guys have more experience at this than we do.  
-so we’re screwed.  
-no. We have a debt. But It doesn’t mean that it’s a life sentence.   
They looked at each other and silently but reluctantly agreed. They didn't want to run anymore.   
-who’s the first one?, she asked. 

Hunting and killing the targets were actually fun, even if it was on commission. They had the tools and the instinct for that kind of work and in spite of not being paid, they couldn’t think of a better line of work to be in. Until the accident.   
They were on their last job in a bar when a shoutout happened out of nowhere. The bar was located in a luxurious part of town so you would never assume that kind of thing would happen there.   
India and Charlie didn't have any weapons on them and all they could do to protect themselves is hide behind the counter. That is until a bullet deviated from its trajectory to get into Charlie’s chest. He immediately stopped breathing from the impact, getting his hand on the wound who was oozing an important amount of blood.  
-oh, said India, as she looked around in panic for something to stop the flow. Charlie was already beginning white as a sheet and his face was so sweaty, he had to blink away the water.   
The bullets were going back and forth above them and they knew it wasn't a safe place to be anymore.   
-can you move?, shouted India.   
Instead of replying, Charlie simply put his hand on her shoulder and pushed himself up, still keeping his head low for any projectile that might come his way.   
Anatoli, one of Sergei’s handyman, came over from outside.   
\- car outside…. take you to emergency service…. better than hospital!  
-thanks, shouted India as they rushed as fast as possible to the car that was waiting for them. Charlie winced when he got on the backseat and India made him lay down as she crouched in the small space between the seats.   
-do you have any towels or water?, she asked around.   
The driver didn't answer and the guy on the front seat gave him his water bottle. That would do for now.   
She showed him the bottle and he declined, closing his eyes to bear the pain.   
-did you feel the bullet go out the other way?  
-I’m not sure, he groaned. It happened fast.   
-its alright. We’re almost there.   
He couldn’t die on her. That was a nightmare she wasn't ready to face.   
The emergency room was the backroom of a bowling alley. The guy who operated on Charlie seemed efficient, but he lacked the proper equipment to deal with.   
A bottle of alcohol, clamps and pliers were all that were necessary it seemed to take out the bullet. It was lodged in its chest, above the nipple.   
There were screaming, lots and lots of screaming, and a huge amount of lost blood but they managed to take out the whole bullet in one piece. The would be surgeon said he had never seen a piece so complete.   
They were given a lift home and they were told that someone would be contacting them very soon. Charlie was still weak and it visibly bothered him, but there was nothing she could do for that. He went in sit with a sigh on the couch facing the balcony and closed his eyes. This was the time, India thought. This was the time when she was supposed to take care of him. Only she had no clue how.   
-I can hear you thinking from here, said Charlie.   
-I’m sorry, she said coming over to sit next to him.  
-I’m not dying. I just need to adjust to this hole in my chest.  
-I know.   
There was an awkward silence where India wondered what to do now. He wasn't the only one in shock but she needed to make sure that he was okay.  
-you’d tell me if you needed something? You wouldn't be a hero?  
He opened one eye to look at her and she fidgeted in her seat.  
-India…  
She stood up and throw herself unto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.   
-you cant mourn me. I’m alive.  
She stayed silent. She was thinking of everything she’d have to do if he wasn't here and especially of who that would make her without her one true friend and accomplice in the world. She was alone without knowing the possibilities before him. Being alone now would be catastrophic.  
The spring of the couch squeaked and she straightened up to look at him try to stand up.  
-don’t, she said, her voice strained.  
He hesitated but kept going anyway.  
-the wound is not fatal, it just hurts. I’m not dying India, he said as he came to sit on the bed next to her.  
-you get dizzy when you make an effort. You should rest.  
-I will  
There was a pause.  
-tell me.  
-I’m fine India. You don’t have to take care of me.   
-You cant even move without pain, she reproached him.   
He traced the contour of her face with one fingertip, watching her sigh. Her concern was touching but he knew he was going to be fine. She was just scared of the worst scenario that could have happened.   
She frowned and leaned her head in his direction.  
\- you need to take a shower  
-it can wait  
-You stink. You need one.   
-You just said I have to take it easy.  
-you’re right. But as soon as you’re ready…  
-yes.   
-and you’re not taking it on your own.   
-India…  
-that’s non negotiable.   
Charlie looked at her for a moment too long but she refused to look at him. She was trying and even though It was awkward, it was the best that she could do.   
She didn't want to think of what could have happened if he had died. She didn't want to talk with him about it like it was something mundane when it very nearly killed her soul.   
So she simple took his hand and stayed silent, hoping that it was enough for now. 

Reluctantly.   
That was the correct word to describe the mood of the moment. Charlie wasn't an old man yet and he still had vigor in his body. To be incapacitated that way, suddenly, was to cripple his spirit and his pride. And India was more than aware of that. She hadn’t expected to take care of him this way, to be his crutch for his shower and to help him take off his clothes because he couldn’t do it himself. She knew she was no nurse. She certainly didn't want to have a patient as a lover.   
But she did love him. And it was part of the job to take care of each other. It just wasn't part of their independent nature.  
India checked to see if the water was hot enough and when she was satisfied, she looked at Charlie expectantly. Eyes lowered, he came closer to the bathtub and she helped him with his balance as he put one foot after the other in the shower. She slowly climbed after him after taking off her own clothes and waited for him to give her permission to wash him.  
It took a long time. He was simply standing there, head under the showerhead, being oblivious to everything around him. Then he came around and he looked at her warily.   
-turn around, she said.   
Without a word, he did as she said and she started working on his upper back, exfoliating his dead skin for him. He never would have been able to reach this far. Then she started lowering the soap, getting his lower back and his buttocks foamy enough so that she was satisfied. She hesitated for his legs. How would he react?  
It had to be done though. They were as important as the rest of him. She felt him stiffen when she got on her knees behind him and started to wash his thighs and his hocks. It wasn't as embarrassing as she expected, but she was still glad when it was over.  
She told him to turn back around and just couldn’t escape the expression on his face. Still somber about the whole thing, he was slightly awed about the fact of being taken care of.   
She came closer and kissed his chest near her mark and the bullet wound.   
-its not going to be like this forever, she offered.   
-I know. I just wish that I could move so that you wouldn't have to do that.   
-I know.   
They looked at each other with understanding and that made the work to be a little easier.   
She started with his shoulders and chest, being very careful to avoid the wound who was recovered with gauze and adhesive paper. Then she started going down on his stomach and pelvis. She knew what she wanted to do next but her priority was to take care of him in another way this time.   
Still, she had to wash him.   
-how I wish I could take you right now, he said, jaws clenched as her hand circled him.   
He had been ready for a long time and probably was anticipating this, but she didn't want to make him strain himself more then he had to. She was removing her hand when she stopped her.  
-you wont hurt me India. I’m not crippled everywhere.   
-its not a good idea.   
-either you do it or I will but I’m not staying like that for the whole evening.   
-alright, she said, putting the soap aside. But don’t say that I didn't warned you.   
Charlie sighed as her hand began to stroke him and he closed his eyes in bliss. The soap made an efficient lube. It was easy for her to move freely and she could tell that’s what he had been waiting for.  
As she was being busy, he brought their foreheads closer together.  
-thank you. I wish I could do the same for you.  
-I’ll survive. The next days will be all about you. You’ll hate it.  
He smirked and leaned in to kiss her when a particular move of her hand made him stop in his tracks. He shivered and burying his face in her shoulder, he came into her hand. She dropped his spunk in the bathtub and smiled at his relaxed expression.   
-are we done?, he asked.  
-not yet. We still need to do your hair.   
She made sure her hand were clean and began with the shampoo, pressing a moderate amount of lotion into her hands. Then she put herself on her tiptoe and massaged his hair with it.   
-close your eyes, she recommended. I don’t want to deal with you getting burned by shampoo in your eyes.  
-yes Ma’am, he said with a smirk.   
She was about to shove him playfully, but restrained herself just in time. She couldn’t be herself right now around him.  
-now rinse, she said, being the nurse that she was.  
After he did it, she repeated the process with the conditioner. If it wasn't of the fact that they had to do it, everything they were doing would have been very sensual indeed. But necessity was on call right now.  
Finally, they had done it. But even now, they were still shy around each other. India helped him get dry and looked at him, trying to decipher what he was thinking. His gaze was opened, almost vulnerable, something she never would have predicted. She thought that maybe he had come around with her helping him out.   
When she finished drying him off, she helped him to get into his underwear before she took care of herself. He wouldn't look at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking, but it had to be done. He just couldn’t do it by himself.   
-Charlie. You don’t have to be ashamed.  
-I know.   
He sighed and looked at her.   
-I don’t like this anymore than you do, she said.  
-I’d like to see you in the same situation as me.  
-I could have. You would have to do the same thing I’m doing. And I would have hated every second of it.  
Charlie looked at her and took her face in his hand.   
-imagining it and doing it are very different things.  
She pushed his hand aside and didn't look at him as she got out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, putting on her nightgown and brushing her hair vigorously.  
She heard him sigh in the bathroom and when he got out, it was her this time who refused to look at him.   
He walked with difficulty towards her, but she wouldn't look at him. Let him deal with his problems alone for once, she thought.  
-India.  
No reply.  
Scowling, he limped over to her side and to her disarray, kneeled in front of her.  
-no, don’t, she said in concern as she watching him wince.  
-I’m going to need you in the next couple of days. To do everything I cannot.   
-I know, she said, frowning.  
-so you cant be frustrated with me, he said, looking at her patiently. You want me to be strong when you don’t even know what its like to be weak.  
India looked at him with a contrite expression.   
-You’re not weak. That’s the thing. You’re acting like you are and I don’t understand why.  
Charlie looked at her.  
-I don’t know when i’m gonna heal, he said patiently. But until then, i’m going to be frustrated. And there’s nothing you can do about it.  
India tilted her head to the side and sighed, reaching out to run her hand through his hair.   
-i’m not acting India. I’m doing the best that I can.  
She took his face in her hands.  
-you don’t have to. You just have to wait until you get better.  
-what else can I do?  
Then she smiled.

As predicted, Charlie healed within a couple of weeks, growing stronger everyday with India’s help. She grew less annoyed of being a nurse and he took her advice to heart, facing his situation heads on, without shying away from the hardship. He even once joked that that’s how they were going to look when they would get old.   
India wasn't amused.   
Nonetheless that incident gave them a clue as to what it was like to truly care for one another when one was at his most vulnerable. It was a new window for them to look at how the future would be like as they grew together in their relationship. It was an eye opening experience.   
When his wound was just a scar, they decided to leave for good. They had their fortune back thanks to the police dropping their investigation and were now free to do whatever they wanted, as long as they wanted.

Together.


End file.
